


Ruin Me

by singeramg



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, CEO!Henry, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom! Henry Cavill, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: Reader is the Executive Assistant  to CEO of Cavill industries. What happens when he demands her presence outside of work...
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 72
Kudos: 506





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! This is a quick little reader insert imagine that i wrote as a mental break from my other WIP. We all we a break sometimes right.  
> I hope you've all read the tags and stick around at the end of story for something important...

_“ Y/N can you bring me a cup of coffee…please.” **  
**_

His voice wasn’t raised but his tone told you all you needed to know. 

He was not happy. Not happy at all. 

He had called you from the phone in his office, not even bothering to call through the door or better yet come to the door himself which he usually did when he needed something from you and was in a good mood. You don’t dwell on it much, you get to your feet, and hustle over to break room to make a fresh pot of coffee. 

It doesn’t take long; you wait the ten minutes to brew, taking note that your coworkers are packing up for the night. You look at the clock and realize you better do the same.

Although you have nowhere special to be the last thing you wanted to do on a Friday night was spend more time at the office. You didn’t complain much, the job wasn’t hard for you. You hadn’t been with the company long but you were sure you liked it thus far.

You were Executive Assistant to the CEO of Cavill Industries. A company he started with his brothers years ago and had grown to be a world wide force. Henry Cavill may not have been the eldest brother but he certainly was the most determined and invested of the 5 and more so than any man you had ever met. This was why they made him the CEO. 

You also thought that had something to do with the fact that he honestly was the best looking brother out of all of them.

The face of the company.

He had to stand out in a crowd, oh and Henry Cavill certainly did.

You could admit to no one but yourself that you had found him extremely attractive during your third and final interview where you finally got to meet him. If he wasn’t your boss, he would be exactly the type of guy you went for in terms of looks. Tall, dark curly hair, a jawline that could cut glass, dazzling smile and sharp blue eyes that seemed to pinpoint everything 

Including any mistakes you made.

He had made adjusting to this new job hard for you.

Pointing out every mistake, forcing you to redo whole reports that people who got paid a lot more than you should have been doing

But nooooo

He ‘trusted ‘ a.k.a could hover over you while you fixed it.’ causing more late nights and overtime than you cared to think about.

Forget a social life, everything had to be about him.

You had to be everything. 

In your job interview nobody had mentioned you would be basically in charge of his life. 

Dry Cleaning, arranging his groceries to be delivered, you were even his dog walker on the days he brought his cute Akita Kal to the office. 

Yea that was totally fun in the heels he forced you into everyday.

You had tried wearing respectable flats after your first week with sore feet and he vetoed that almost immediately. 

Saying it wasn’t “seemly“ and that you were the assistant to the CEO and you should dress like it. Needless to say half of the time you wanted to slap him. The other time you were ridiculously turned on. I mean despite being an ass sometimes he played right into your masochistic streak. The way he spoke to you, wasn’t nasty but it had a very direct way that left no room for arguing or confusion. Just like with the heels. You normally would have argued your point, maybe even seen if he would come to some sort of compromise but you didn’t with him. You just kept the flats in your car and a pair under your desk for when you were sitting at your desk and for the days he was out of office. 

That sort of sneaky was not like you at all. You just preferred to pull off the band-aid so to speak, but Mr. Cavill was not for any of that.

All you said to him when the response he wanted was obvious was a yes sir or no sir. 

You made his coffee just as he liked two cubes of sugar, and a splash of cream. He always would like three extra cubes of sugar on the side, adding the extras depending on how his day had been going. The more sugar added the better his day. You walk as smooth as you can to his office, the large dark door. You don’t bother to knock, sliding open the door to his office, begging your heels not to catch on the floor. You sit his coffee on the desk, to his right, and far enough from his hand that he doesn’t accidentally knock it over. 

You smooth out your black mid length dress, and try not to fidget with your red belt that gives a retro theme to the look, and you even had a red purse and red blazer to wear with it (which you had ditched mid-morning). You slip back out the door when he doesn’t look at you. You pick up the tablet you use to keep track of everything on a mobile basis. You pull up his calendar and head back into the large office. 

The office itself had never intimidated you despite the large solid oak desk in the middle of the room. It felt open because of the floor to ceiling windows that had automatic curtains that came down on command. You actually loved his office despite the fact that you didn’t spend a lot of time in it. You re-enter his office, and stand in front of the desk looking down at the calendar.

_“Okay before the day ends I would like to go over your schedule for the weekend.”_

He finally looked up at you, his blue eyes giving direct contact, that you couldn’t hold and went back to the glowing tablet, where the sun was starting to set outside. 

_“You have a dinner meeting tonight which starts at 6:30pm; a 30 minute commute time which means you need to be out of here in the next 45 minutes, if you would like to arrive with your 15 minute grace period as normal.”_

He doesn’t say anything at first, then takes off the reading glasses off his face and tosses them on the desk.

_“Continue.”_

_“ Not too many things on the agenda for this weekend except for family brunch on Sunday. Your mother requests you arrive on time this time.”_

You regulate a smirk to the side of your mouth.

_“I’ve arranged for a bouquet of flowers to be delivered to your house by 9am for you to take over there to her.”_

_“I don’t suppose I have any missed messages from today?”_

You look at him confused.

_“Ummm….no. Were you expecting a call?”_

He sighs and rubs the temples of his head, clearly upset something.

_“No…yes…don’t worry about it. You’ve already arranged for a car for me?”_

Yep, he was upset and he was not about to share it with you. You didn’t press him, only prayed it didn’t result in a hell of a clean-up for you later. You had been the bad guy with no less than 4 woman, all of them glaring and spiting nasty vitriol at you when you wouldn’t give them access to Henry. You had seen them all come and go.

“Yes.”

He looks you over, getting to his feet, walking over to the door you knew to be an en-suite bathroom and keeping his extra changes of clothes.

_“ Do you have any plans for tonight?_ ”

He asks you suddenly and puts you on the spot. You don’t even have a lie to cover up how pitiful your life was, but you had to try. He didn’t need to know you don’t have anything planned tonight but a glass of wine and catching up on your TV shows you missed for all the overtime you’ve been working. 

_“Yes.”_

_“Like what?”_

He asks almost immediately as if knowing you were lying. You had to try and get out of some crazy overtime he was known for. You didn’t want another late night in the office.

_“Ummm…”_

As noted earlier you didn’t think well on the spot. He raises an eyebrow at you.

_“You know I don’t appreciate liars Y/N. Anyhow if you are done lying to me, the meeting for tonight requires a…feminine touch.”_

_“Feminine touch?”_

You echo. He goes into the closet and you can hear him changing. You try not to think about him behind the wall.

_“Yes. The people I am meeting with require a bit of finesse. The negotiations always go better when we bring our women to the meetings.”_

_“Soo… would you like me to call someone for you. I can have a dress sent over in their size to smooth the deal over.”_

He laughs at you.

_“No. Grab your things and call the car service to get here in 10 minutes.”_

_“ What stop the press? Are you putting me out of the office before you for once?”_

You quip at him. He comes from around the corner his attire changed into a black button down shirt, left with the top few unbuttoned. He adjusts the sleeves and looks up with you.

_“No you are going with me Y/N and we must hurry, you are going to require another dress.”_

_“But…”_

_“No buts. I need you and you are wasting time.”_

He picks up a black suit jacket, his cologne hitting you with an umpf he walks by you to get to the car…

*********

The dinner had gone great from what you could tell. You saw a whole other side of Henry. One that was only observed under the rarest of occasions. 

At least for you.

Overall you weren’t asked for much, Henry had bought you another black dress only this one was a bit more leggy than you were used to around such important people. It is spaghetti strapped and sweetheart neckline, offering way more cleavage than you would ever consider wearing around him, but Henry had literally come in with you, pulling it from the rack along with a few other choices and this was the tamest all the options he left you. You damn near had a panic attack in the dressing room. The women in the boutique had fixed your hair and makeup in the little amount of time you had, once again at Henry’s behest. You hadn’t be so pulled together since… well you couldn’t remember….

Henry had even been nice to you all evening, but you knew it was all an act, even if your body did respond to the compliments and lingering looks, the smile he would shoot you, he had even let his hands skim across your lower back. 

You did your best not to read into anything, had even gone along with the little game he was playing, being overly sweet, playing with the curls on the nape of his neck, your hands lingering on his strong arms. Enough to suggest without being outwardly desperate and trashy. You were ever the smiling damsel to his associates, laughing at the jokes, ignoring the sexist comments about your dress or the ‘arm candy’ they referred to you as, despite it pissing you off.

You stayed to yourself most for the ride back to the office, and he stays quiet as well. Only then once the car parks do you realize in your haste earlier you left your keys upstairs. He insists he needs to come up as well to grab some files from his desk. You offer to bring them back down but he insists. You scurry to your desk, not finding them in the drawer where you usually kept your purse. 

You don’t see them. You panic and look for them intensely.

Oh you hoped you didn’t leave them at the boutique where you changed dresses. 

_“Y/N. Could you come in here please? I would like to discuss something with you before you leave.”_

He calls to you, the voice losing the soft tone he had with you all night, this only serves to make your blood run cold. Have you done something wrong? Said the wrong thing to the wrong person and cost him millions of dollars? You needed your job, and hoped pretty badly that this wasn’t the end of it.

You honestly couldn’t tell if you missed it or not. You disregard the thoughts you are having and push them back in your mind, offering to sort them out later. Preferably with alcohol nearby. You look into his office and see that he is standing behind his desk. Once you come in, thinking he needed something from you.

_“Close the door.”_

You close the door behind you, the lights on a dim shade, enough for you to see but not enough to over power your eyes. 

_“Did you need anything from me, because it’s late and I should be heading home…”_

He surprises you by cutting you off in a tone that was even softer than any other time he had used with you before. 

_“I just wanted to say thank you for accompanying me tonight y/n.”_

_“You are Welcome. I’m just going to go…”_

You smile and turn to leave but his voice stops you with a sharp tone that makes you freeze.

_“Did I say you could leave?”_

You feel your face get hot and you turn back around to face him. The lighting only showcasing the angles of his face, making you ever more nervous. 

_“No but Sir it’s 12am…”_

_“I know what time it is. You are so stubborn all the time. Can’t even take a simple compliment.”_

_“I thought you were done.”_

You shrug, and immediately regret being so nonchalant with him., his gaze intense.

_“I wasn’t. Now before you interrupted me, I was saying thank you not only because you came with me but for playing your role so effortlessly. I didn’t expect you to be so …reciprocating to me.”_

_“I figured that would be best. How would it appear if you showed up with a staff member rather than a significant other like the others at the table.”_

“ _Well your quick and astute observation saved me tonight.”_

“ _All in a day’s work. Now if I can just get out of these heels tonight and maybe into a pedicure tomorrow I will have made this all worth while.”_

He surprises you by coming from behind the desk where he had been standing, coming to stand in front of you.

And you cursed yourself because it was back again.

The arousal you fought with every lingering look and touch he gave you tonight. How honeyed his words were with you, combined with the animalistic power you knew was just boiling under the surface. 

_“I have had many secretaries before and none of them take your position as seriously as you do. You put a lot of effort into your job and does not go unnoticed.”_

Having him so close was unnerving. Especially when you had his direct attention. You can’t hold eye contact and look down at the floor. Henry touches your chin, his fingers tilt your chin up and you lock eyes. It wasn’t the first time you noticed the space of brown in his left eye, but the first time you were close enough to appreciate it. 

You feel your pulse quickening.

_“I don’t think I told you how beautiful you look tonight.”_

He blinks slowly and you don’t breathe at all as his lips move toward your own. He is seconds away from kissing you, tension heavy in the room.

_“Wait….Henry…I just…I Can’t go there.”_

You say it out loud and it’s like someone let the air out of your balloon. He lets your face go and looks at you confused, for the first time you see just Henry. Not your boss, not the CEO who always had to be ‘on’ and in charge, you just saw Henry. His face was open and unguarded.

_“It’s not that I don’t want you. It’s just you are my boss…”_

Henry moves suddenly, and yet simultaneously time slows as he crashes his lips onto yours. The odd duality of soft, yet firm, calming yet passionate overtakes your mind and short circuits you. His hands are holding the side of your face on one side and behind your neck. His kiss steals what little breath you had away. You almost forget why this would have been such a bad idea but he pulls away.

_“Darling, Didn’t anyone tell you? The boss makes the rules…”_

He resumes kissing you and you offer little in the way of resistance as he picks you up, in fact you lock your legs around his waist and he deposits you on top of his desk. Everything you had been feeling for him was bubbling up in that moment. You were caught in being wanted to be treated like silk and wanting to toss him down and take exactly what you wanted in no uncertain terms of hatefucking him for all the jackass behavior he had exhibited since you started 6 months ago. 

You slide his jacket off his broad shoulders, tossing it to the room, igniting the soft thud it makes when the expensive thing lands in a heap on the floor. He pulls your hips toward the edge of the desk and his large hands are hot as they slide up your skirt over trembling thighs and his lips move to your neck. He finds the sensitive spots there quicker than anyone ever had while also moving his fingers to play with your clit through the lining of the black lace panties you were wearing. 

Your breath hitches in your throat and Henry grins against your lips, letting you take a second before he kisses you again. His fingers dance around before latching to the hemline and yanking them with enough force that they are torn from your body. Your hips sting from the pull, but you are more than turned on. You fumble with the buttons on his shirt, and don’t look at the skin revealed, but he doesn’t let you take it off him and instead pushes one of his fingers inside of you, you lewdly moan, and grasp his biceps quickly, having been taken off guard. It wasn’t that you weren’t wet, because you were plenty wet, your now ruined panties had been testament to that, but you had expected more of a playful teasing, but as one of your last coherent thoughts, you knew this man never wasted time. 

He was a do-er… 

And right now he was doing you. The amount of focus and precision he took in his work, pouring over contracts, logs, inventory and the like, he was putting in on you. As his finger moves in and out he is staring at you with such intensity you think you might explode.

_“You are dripping baby girl. Melting right into the palm of my hand to be exact.”_

He removes the finger that had been inside of you, raising it to his lips, tasting you from it, and you shudder. He kisses you again, you closing your eyes, then you hear in his deep tone like melted chocolate, luxurious to your ears,

_“Open your eyes and suck them.”_

He held two of his fingers and you opened your mouth. He wanted to hold your gaze.

_“Get them nice and wet for me.”_

You suck on them, imaging the girth that had been teasing you for months in his sacks, was what was actually in your mouth. You had wanted so badly to taste him and feel him you reach down, palming his obvious erection and you hear him growl. It was your turn to smirk, and as soon as he felt that smirk, he pulled his two fingers from your mouth and thrusts them into you. 

You whimper and the one hand you left on his bicep clenched in, digging into his skin. His fingers glide in and out almost painfully slow. You need faster.You try to move your hips to make him move but he chuckles.

_“That won’t work y/n. We do this at my pace. Be still or I will stop.”_

He didn’t go any faster, his movements deliberately slow. You could tell he was getting a kick out this, and you whine again. 

_“Beg kitten.”_

He whispers in your ear, his thumb teasing your clit again. 

_“Please.”_

He moves a little faster.

_“Come on love. You can do better than that.”_ Teasing.

_“Please Henry…”_

He slaps your thigh with a sharp tap and it sends the zing of arousal.

_“That’s not what you call me. Try again.”_

While your brain is shorting out, you fumble on what he wants from you.

_“I..i don’t know sir…”_

He rewards you by speeding up more. Your torso drops backwards, your head follows as you rest back on your elbows, and legs move wider, making your dress bunch up around your hips. 

_“There you go. There’s what I was looking for. Now beg me to make you come.”_

You worry your bottom lip, ignoring how your chest heaves, pulling against the black fabric of the dress. 

_“Fuck! Please sir please let me cum.”_

_“That’s more like it. Begging me like the dirty little slut you are.”_

He speeds up, his fingers curling inside, tapping that spongy space that made your eyes cross and your vision blur. You didn’t think you would like being called a ‘little slut’ but it was more of a turn on than you had ever thought it would be. 

_“Sir let me cum please let me cum.”_

His dexterous fingers speed up, his thumb rubbing your clit and you were glad no one else was in the office as your moans echo throughout the room.

_“You want to be my good girl hmmm?”_

You nod furiously, the edge of your orgasm coming up rapidly, as your walls begin their tell-tell sign of fluttering.

_“Good girls wait until they have permission. You hold it.”_

It was damn near impossible, but you try to focus on anything but how good his fingers feel. He pulls your body back up from the desk with his hand gripping behind your neck. His lips crash on your again, he lingers around your lips you breathe heavily against his lips.

**_“I’ll be your good girl!”_**

You yell.

_“Good. Cum then come for me.”_

It’s like the world goes silent and all you can focus on is his fingers as your orgasm pulls you under. It’s an out of body experience where you could hear your moans and groans of Henry’s name, where you were literally shaking, but you could bring yourself down. Destroyed, Henry is whispering praises in your ear. Calling you his and how good you were for him. It doesn’t take long to come back down, but when you do you feel wrung out, and as Henry pulls away, you notice the sheen of fine layered sweat on his forehead. You feel self conscious as he stares down at you, and without the haze of lust in your eyes it settles in you that your boss just gave you one of the best orgasms of your life and hadn’t even taken off his pants. 

Pants that were currently begging you to be taken off. He begins to chuckle and you realize you’ve been staring at his cock outline, and he was laughing at you. He unbuttons his pants, and finally takes off his shirt the rest of the way, finally revealing the god sculpted body that he clearly worked for.

The look on his face says he is going to ruin you and you are going to like it.

**_Only then, as he begins to work on the zipper to your dress, do you look to your left on the desk and see your keys sitting there…_ **


	2. Jersey Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has an interesting Sunday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Ha so I realize I said I was going to wait to continue my story but after careful consideration I realized I can post what I need to without hurting anyone else’s story, without denying anyone the continuation of this story. So hope you enjoy and buckle up…   
> Also heed my tags and warnings: Be advised this is consensual....

##  **Ruin Me pt 2: Henry Cavill**

Henry had ravished you to the point of exhaustion, right there on his desk. It was a wonder you had even driven home. Never the less you had made it home in one piece. A hot shower and too much time to think left you wanting to see the back of your eyelids for the night.

The morning left you emotionally raw and confused. 

Once you and Henry drifted back to reality he offered to drive you home, but you were busy trying to pull yourself together and in hurry to get away from him before you said something to face that you would regret that was a cross between _“Henry that was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life, how soon can we do that again?”_ and _“Oh my god we need to go bathe in holy water and never do that again. In fact I’m going to go right now and wash my mouth out with it.”_ To that point you were also confused when he offered to drive you home because he had your keys. You walked to his desk where he was now sitting in the chair that you had rode him like a pony on less than 15 minutes ago, buttoning his shirt back up. You yank your keys up and hold them up, with a glare as if to say explain.

He only directs that megawatt smile at you. It was magnetic and discombobulating because he had never actually fully directed it at you before this moment. You should have been annoyed and ashamed of how fast you thought about him tearing your walls down again. 

You shake the thought away to focus on his situation at hand.

_“Why did you have my keys Henry?”_

He precedes to laugh at you.

_“You must have dropped them in here earlier, I found them by my desk. At first I thought they belonged to someone on the cleaning crew.”_

_“So you didn’t think for a second they could belong to the frantic secretary that was searching for her keys two feet from your office?”_

He raises both eyebrows as if to ask me if I was done.

_“Well I was getting ready to give them to you, but someone was begging for my cock so…”_

You scoff at his pigheaded behavior. He was acting exactly the fuckboy you knew he was under all those expensive suits and equally expensive Hugo Boss sunglasses he favored. 

_“What the fuck ever. Good night Cavill.”_

You say pissed yet hoping you don’t pay for that remark later, walking out his office, snatching your purse from the top of your desk and out the door. 

He didn’t follow or try to stop you.

Hence, why you were emotionally raw right now. Saturday mornings were usually your favorite because unless planned in advance you had nothing to do. You could lay around in your pajamas and actually take a breather from thinking about work. Yes, technically you had to still handle any Cavill Industry business that was time sensitive but for the most part you had your freedom. Today wasn’t a good day however, and all you wanted to do was stay in bed, not think about how your emotions were all twisted up over Henry and his dismissive actions. It had been a mistake and you knew it. A huge mistake that now you had to figure out how to proceed. You really only had two options: pretend you hadn’t defiled his desk and his chair on Friday night or Quit.

The decision makes you start looking up new jobs that would pay you what you currently made, and you found a few. Until you got feedback on your application wouldn’t have a choice but to deal with pretending nothing ever happened between you and the CEO…

* * *

You woke up on Sunday glad that the glasses of alcohol you consumed the night before hadn’t given you a massive headache and you were able to enjoy a day of cleaning, laundry and your own grocery shopping. You had pretty much sorted exactly what your position would be and you wouldn’t show any weakness. Nothing had changed in your opinion except you didn’t have to guess what it would feel like have him stretching you out anymore. It was easier to compartmentalize him into your little mind place, lock him and all the forbidden thoughts away in a room and hide the key. He hadn’t called you to talk nor to fire you so you figured he would do the same. 

You didn’t count on your phone screeching at you at 8:45am however. It was his special ringtone. You chose it awhile ago, and were seriously regretting it. You find your phone and put it on speaker next to your face.

_“Yes, Mr. Cavill.”_

“You sound as if you are still sleeping.” His voice still gruff but clearly he was more awake than you.

_“That is because it is 8:45am on a Sunday. Yes I would be still sleeping.”_

The only reason you don’t roll your eyes is because your eyes are still closed.

_“Well as you know, I am not normally this scattered brained but there are some forms at the office that I need to discuss with my brothers today, I am already on my way out to Jersey. Get them and bring them to me.”_

You repress a sigh.

_“Mr. Cavill did you forget that you were supposed to wait for the flower delivery to take to your mother.”_

He curses under his breath.

_“Bring those too. To me as soon as possible., also grab my dry cleaning and drop it to my apartment since it is closer to you.”_

_“Yes. Mr. Cavill.”_

_“Back to normal…”_

You sigh as you hang up and talk shit under your breath about starting the week early. You find yourself taking more time than you should, settling on a comfortable maxi dress and flat sandals, you weren’t going to be in the office and you would be damned if you had uncomfortable feet all day. You toss on a white cardigan over the pink, yellow and lavender dress. You don’t even dwell on why you care about your appearance more than any other day. 

You grab your keys and head to the office first.

Then you get to the dry cleaners, fussing around in your purse for the ticket you had gotten when you picked them up. This time it hadn’t been the normal teen aged girl who seemed to always be at work, but a young man who was the same age as you or slightly younger standing behind the counter. He shoots you a smile as you step up and hand him the ticket. 

_“So Ms. Y/L/N. I have for you three suits, five dress shirts, two pairs of men’s slacks, and three pairs of women’s pants. All cleaned, pressed and ready for wear.”_

_“Yes that would be it.”_

He smiles again and you feel flattered by the smile that was clearly more than a smile.

_“So where is Alyssa, I am used to seeing her back there.”_

_“She is starting some classes, dropping back to part time so that’s where I step in.”_

_“Enjoying it so far?”_

He pretends to struggle with the answer and says

_“Well… I can’t say it’s terribly interesting.”_

_“What folding people’s laundry doesn’t stimulate you….”_

You pause for his name.

_“Lorenzo.”_

“ _That’s a nice name, one of my favorites actually. Don’t get to meet those very often._ ” You compliment kindly.

_“ Well now you can say you have met one today and what a coincidence that I recently changed my favorite name to Y/N so I can brag on that too.”_

You laugh and hand him your company card to pay for the dry cleaning.

_“You work for Cavill industries?”_

_“Yes, as you can see by me picking up my bosses dry cleaning I am awfully important.”_

You joke taking the card back from him and he laughs with you in a way that only the working class could understand.

_“Well at least it’s job security. That company has a projected profit margin increase of at least 10% over the next 5 years. Their growth is almost guaranteed with lower cost materials and stability of the economy right now. At least you are pretty much guaranteed a raise_.”

You laugh and raise an eyebrow that you learned from Henry. A force of habit from being around the man for so long.

_“You sound like you know a lot about the business.”_

He blushes and looks down, you can tell he’s embarrassed about his rant. 

_“ Sorry for the rant, I just am an IT Major, with a specialization in business who likes reading Forbes. Sometimes I get some involved that I forget people aren’t as interested as me”_

He says and you smile at him, glad to see someone so passionate about something in a world that often lacked it. 

_“Hey it’s okay. No need to apologize, if Mr. Cavill were here he would have really enjoyed discussing things with you. Honestly I enjoyed it, former business major herself, though my skills don’t always translate to my_ job.”

You say with a smile and take the bags from him.”

“ _Thanks._ ” He says shyly

_“No thank you, it’s nice to know I can expect a raise in my future, but in the meantime I better drop these off to him before I lose out on my raise and a job. Goodbye Lorenzo, see ya’ next time.”_

You offer a small wave and smile and you push out of the shop door.

You don’t even notice him staring at you with a small smile as you get into your car and drive off…

The drive up to the beautiful estate the brother bought for their parents was absolutely beautiful from the outside. You knew they were a large but close family but you have yet to see them in action. You had called the flower shop and had them hold the delivery and picked it up yourself on the way to the office. You tried to think about your screams echoing off of the walls in the empty office, much like it was now. You find his files, and his flash drive containing his work, talking to them and you brew in anger realizing that along with those files he had forgotten to sign some time sensitive documents that needed to be in by 8am tomorrow morning. Which is why you had given them to him to go over and sign Thursday afternoon. Everything was so crazy Friday afternoon that you had forgotten to ask about them, so you now had to get that all done today too…

* * *

You park your car and take a few calming breaths in the front seat, once convinced you were okay and could conduct yourself in a manner consistent with a normal assistant that hadn’t fucked her boss. You glide up the steps, flowers and files in hand. You ring the doorbell and listen for it’s echo. It takes a few minutes but someone comes to the door. You are confused when you open it and see no one. Then a cough reveals a small child in front of you, clearly a nephew of Henry, he was carrying the Cavill looks.

_“Who are you?”_

He asks me, his eyes curious and before I could answer a woman comes and pulls the door open and him behind it gently. She looks at me and smiles.

_“Why have I told you about opening that door… and where are your manners…oh I am sorry. He is learning.”_

She turns the little boy away from the door, shooing him away with a ‘go play with your cousins’ A woman with a kind smile and recognizable voice, as one you had spoken to over the phone relaying messages between her and her son. 

_“Mrs. Cavill. Hello, I am Y/N, Henry’s assistant. I’ve just come to drop a few things off for him. I apologize for interrupting your family afternoon…”_

_“Nonsense, if you are here it’s only because my workaholic of a son has you working on a Sunday too.”_

Her smile was kind and she ushers you inside. 

_“Oh ma’am these are for you.”_

You offer her the beautiful selection of flowers you had picked out yourself a few days ago. She didn’t need to know that it was you who made sure Henry sent his mother fresh flowers or arranged his schedule so he had time for lunches with them, helped pick out the birthday and anniversary gifts that had come up so far, along with scheduling a full Spa day for all of the Cavill women and saying it was a special treat for the women meanwhile sending all the Cavill men to prime seats to a rugby match. Needless to say they all thought Henry was wonderful and caring, but you ran the show. 

_“These are absolutely beautiful.”_

_“Yes, Henry…”_

_“Couldn’t name any of these flowers if they came to life and bit him in the butt.”_

You laugh quickly before stifling it, not wanting it to get back to Henry that you had been laughing at him instead of with him. You still needed to hold onto this job until some of the others called you back.

_“It’s okay to laugh. Look I birthed 5 boys and was the only woman around for the longest time if I know nothing else I know the men in my life. Henry is kind and sweet, goal oriented and a hell of a negotiator but his organization with personal affairs leaves a lot to be desired. So thank You Y/n for the beautiful flowers.”_

You smiled wide at her straight to the point personality and forward tone, it was refreshing when you dealt with people who did their best to hide the truth from you and the world. 

_“Come follow me the men are in the den just through the kitchen, watching a bit of football and I need to put these in some water.”_

Following her, you smile at all the framed pictures lining the walls, ages and years ranging, you even caught a young group picture of all the boys at the beach. It was touching and sweet to see all of your bosses before they were the grown men they were today. She goes to a hidden cabinet and pulls out a beautiful vase, sitting it next to the sink so she could cut the ends of the flowers before putting them in, just as you offer to help, she speaks again.

You mildly wonder where all of her daughter in laws were, but don’t speak on it. You follow her directions, the voices carrying on, gaining volume as you get closer to the room

> _**“- and you think she is it, that she will just go for that.”** _
> 
> You hear one of the brothers ask and then you hear Henry’s voice.
> 
> _**“By the time I’m done she will do exactly what she should do. Just watch…”** _

You didn’t want to hear anymore of the misogynistic conversation from Henry, where he talked about manipulating some poor woman, possibly talking her out of her panties, like he had done with you.

You don’t dwell on the mild jealousy. In fact you bury it under cool indifference and forced boredom, you knock on the door as it almost closes and because it was the polite thing to do. The conversation stops and someone stands, the door flings open and you are faced with Henry’s brother Nik.

_“Hello, I am sure I’m the last person you guys want to see, a work employee and even worse she brings work.”_

_“But also beauty. Come in please y/n.”_

His brother moves out the way with dramatic flourish causing all the brothers and yourself to laugh.

_“Normally I’d say Hello. Mr. Cavill but you are ALL Mr. Cavill.”_

They chuckle again, you finally set eyes on Henry, who stands up from in front of his computer. You can’t help but feel awkward under his gaze, and you look everywhere but directly at his face. This is the most casual you’ve ever seen him in a pair of jeans and green Royal Marines hoodie, the stubble of a few days. 

_“Nice to see you again Y/N. Thank you for bringing the files.”_

You smile at Piers and hand the folders out to Henry.

_“Of course. Had a few things to do anyway today so just somewhere on the stop. Anyway Mr. Cavill I also came for some quick signatures on those files I gave to you last Thursday. If you sign them I can send them off before the deadline tomorrow.”_

_“Always one step ahead of me. That’s why I keep you around.”_

You ignore his smirk that tells you that your organizational skills haven’t been the only reason you were around. Rolling your eyes you hold the papers straight and close the files back up.

_“You gentlemen enjoy the rest of the day, I am sure I’ll see you all again soon.”_

You smile at the room and head to the front door, not wanting to be subjected to Henry longer than you needed to be. You thought having a few days would help you get your mind right, but instead it just made things worse in terms of confusion. You walk out the door with your boss hot on your heels, he hadn’t said anything so you didn’t turn around, heading straight for the front door. As you go back through the kitchen you realize that his mother is not alone, surrounded by all of her daughters in law. You stop and smile at everyone in the room.

_“Hello, everyone. One again I run into the issue of how to address everyone because you are all Mrs. Cavill.”_

They all laugh at me.

_“No need for such formalities. You look like you are leaving.”_

_“Oh I am. I’ve taken up enough of your time. I better get going.”_

His mother looks at you confused then at her son.

_“Henry William I raised you with better manners. You had the beautiful young lady drive all the way out here to bring you work and you don’t even offer her a meal.”_

You shake your head.

_“Oh no. Mrs. Cavill it’s okay. I should get going…”_

_“Nonsense. You will stay and have a wonderful meal with us. No arguments…”_

You guessed that whole command of the room thing Henry had was a genetic trait…

You felt at home there with them, but you wouldn’t admit it out loud. You helped finish preparing brunch with laughs and smiles as everyone shared stories and talked about their children. When the topic of swimming comes up, they all change and you begin to make your leave stating that you hadn’t brought a swimsuit, but apparently one of the women had trouble deciding on what she wanted to wear, and brought two new ones, giving you the choice. You pick the lovely coral suit whose color suits your skin. Looking in the mirror in the upstairs bathroom, you felt self conscious. Yes you could fit the suit, but you were not feeling the way you look especially not after scarfing down the waffles like you did during brunch. You could hear the family start to move to the private beach they owned off of the house, the kids going wild as their feet touched the sand. You smile at the innocent sounds as there is a knock on the door. 

_“Just a second.”_

_“Y/N it’s me.”_ You hear Henry call out from the other side of the door. You panic slightly, it was irrational you know because the man had seen more than that, but you reasoned it was dim lighting, you’d been drinking (not that you had been drunk) and clearly his other choice for the night had fallen through. How he was about to see you in broad daylight, with only a thin cover up for your hips.

_“Hey sorry it’s taking me so long to get changed I’ll be out in just a moment.”_

_“Or maybe you should open the door.”_

He counters and jiggles the handle. You sigh and head over, unlocking it. Henry comes in and you don’t look at him, focusing on folding your dress and undergarments delicately. You don’t want to see his face as he looks at you. You hear the door shut and lock again and your head pops up. You turn around and face him quickly. He had changed into his swimming trunks which of courses leaves his chest bare. You admire the smattering of hair across his pecks, and his abs and damn it. Just like that you were wet for him again, just like you swore you wouldn’t be since he’d been an ass in his office. You were suddenly glad you were wearing a swimsuit because no one would see you wet for him while being tortured by him with his shirt off.

The look on his face told you that he has a few ways he could Remedy your little problem. 

You look down at the obvious hard-on in his suit and clearly he has issues of his own. 

_“You look plenty ready to me.”_

_“I had to get my stuff together, now let’s go back out. I am sure your family is waiting.”_

_“They are enjoying their time on the beach. I told them I would make sure you made it out without getting lost, I never said quickly. Now take that off.”_

He gestures toward the swimsuit.

_“Henry…”_

_“Who?”_

_“Mr. Cavill I don’t think…”_

He crosses over to you in the large bathroom in three quick strides, and kisses you so deeply your breath is stolen away. His fingers move the swimsuit to the side and you whimper as his fingers slide through your folds.

_“Completely wet. Now take this swimsuit off before you have to explain to my sister in law why her brand new suit ripped right down the middle.”_

You don’t wait for instruction, removing the garment that was apparently offending him so much and with nothing else on it leaves you exposed to him. He looks as if he wants to swallow you whole and it makes you shield yourself from his gaze, but he just pushes your hands down and away.

_“You don’t hide yourself from me. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes Henry.”_

This time when you feel a sharp pain it is against your ass and not as light as before. This time you immediately know what it was for.

_“I mean sir.”_

_“I’ve been waiting to get you alone since you got here.”_

_“Now that you’ve got me alone what are you going to do with me Sir?”_

You ask coyly.

_“Oh If I had the time I would take you apart piece by piece but for now I am going to fuck you in the guest bathroom of my parents house.”_

He turns you around and pushes you forward so you are forced to grip the marble counter in front of you. His fingers grip your hips and he kicks your legs further apart. You think he is going to enter you but he drops to his knees, his mouth encompassing your pussy so quickly that the moan tears from your lips loudly. That earns you another slap against the bottom flesh of your cheek where the thighs blend to your ass, the sharpness of it making you jump slightly, but he holds you in place against the counter.

_“ Quiet kitten. We don’t want anyone to interrupt do we?”_

His mouth goes back, you can feel your lashes flutter against the top of your cheeks, you can only leave them closed, and get lost in the sensation of his tongue.

_“Noooooo sir.”_

Me makes quick work of you, the fingers you had thoroughly enjoyed before had returned and were plunging in and out of you, then they would twist around your clit and his tongue would plunge in your depths and make you bite your lips for silence, grinding against his face and he is relentless, not caring about the burn you were getting from his cheeks. You know you can feel your thighs shaking because he was holding on to one of them. He chuckles and stands just as you feel your walls fluttering around his fingers.

_“It felt like you were about to come without permission.”_

_“Whaaa… permission?”_

You ask confused as to why he stopped, your brain being so focused on the pleasure, had forgotten your previous time together when he demanded your complete compliance, not to mention the control over when you came. You just knew he was smirking although you couldn’t see his face. 

_“Oh baby girl don’t tell me you’ve forgotten your orgasms belong to me now. You have a habit of closing your eyes._ ”

Henry’s large hands move up our ass, admiring it, as steps close behind you, manhood pressing against you, letting you know he was more than ready.

_“You are making me think you are thinking of someone else.”_

Your eyes quickly and you turn your head to the side that he voice was on. His face close to yours, he starts grinding against you, fingers playing with you again. 

_“No only you sir. It just feels so good.”_

You don’t even realize your eyes have closed again until you get a sharp tug on your hair.

_“Eyes open. Keep your eyes on mine.”_

Your eyes lock on him in the mirror and he takes advantage of your need to please him by maintaining your eye contact that he pushes into you to your slight surprise and you gasp.

You love how he just stretches you full and so, so deep. Eyes flutter closed again, it earns a pull on your scalp.

_“ Naughty Girl, You don’t like to listen do you.”_

His thrusts pick up in speed and you hold on to the double sink for dear life. You were moaning again and you didn’t realize how loud until his hand clasps over your mouth. 

It seems he likes you helplessly moaning for him because he lets go of your hair for a second to pick up your knee, putting it on the counter-top which sends him deeper into your body, you were sure you could feel him in your stomach, your heart racing as you try to keep a grip on reality, but you were basically losing your mind, falling into a pit full of pleasure, and swirling around with the random pulsing of him, the pushing the head of his cock against your cervix.

This was your own little slice of heaven and it was right here in a bathroom in Jersey. 

The second he sees your head dropping and eyes moving away he gives you a particularly hard thrust, and your hair is yanked like reins, pulling your head back up toward the mirror, then he would slow down until you locked eyes with him again. You were so close. You mumble behind his hand.

_“Please. Please let me cum.”_

_“There you go my princess. Trusting me to give your body just what it deserves.”_

He finally removes his hand from your mouth , and by some miracle you remember not to yell, lest everyone figures out exactly what was taking you both so long.

_“Pleas…please. I can’t take it.”_

_“You will take whatever I give to you.”_

You can tell he is close and he punctuated his words with a slap across now warm cheeks from being spanked repeatedly. His hands grips you around your throat quicker than you can comprehend what is going on, it tightens, and you are now officially sure this was a kink you didn’t know you had. You can feel tears coming down your face, as you do your best not to succumb to the black dots across your vision, gradually as pleasure and holding back your orgasm begin to overwhelm you, two eyes locked in the mirror, which is only ratcheting up the intensity in which you clench around him…

_“Fuck me sir harder please!”_

You say but begging in a whisper tone just enough for Henry to here, in response he tilts his body down, warm torso against your back. 

_“You beg so pretty, yet we both know you are just a little whore right?”_

He whispers in your ear.

_“Yes I’m just a whore.”_

_“Who’s?”_

_“Yours sir. Pleeeease.”_ You didn’t have the energy nor care about pride, nor the future occurring shame of having been broken down by his cock. You just wanted to cum very badly. 

_“Cum.”_

The words snap a cord in you and makes you freeze and he fucks into you, not even having to touch your clit, your orgasm overtaking the function in your body. He fucks you through it, it’s intensity coursing through your veins, and still rushing when Henry begins pulsing inside of you as his orgasm begins.

_“Oh fuck little one I am going to fuck you full.”_

He groans against your hair and his warm liquid surges inside of you, your body tingling with the feeling. You do you best to ignore how good it feels to be full of Henry and you don’t want to even begin processing what that means for you. You both are breathing heavy and he pulls from you and it takes a few before you can manage to put your knee down. You can feel his essence begin to drip down your leg. While you look around for a towel or something to take care of the mess you were about to leave on the floor and Henry pulls his trunks back up his tone legs and thighs,, and you scurry over to clean yourself up.

_“I’ll see you downstairs. You’ve got ten minutes to pull yourself together.”_

His tone was back to being devoid of any real emotion with you and you cursed yourself for letting this happen again…

* * *

The Cavill’s were a lot more down to earth than everyone…including you had thought they would be. The world had been guilty of putting them on a pedestal, but they were actually really relating and despite you thinking Henry was an ass on the best of his days, you actually bonded with everyone, his nephews and nieces loved you, especially because you were willing to play the games none of the adults were willing to play with all of them. After showing your face at the beach, you say your goodbyes to his family, you head back to your car, you hadn’t realized Henry followed you until you hear his deep baritone call out to you.

_“Y/n wait up. I need to speak with you for a moment.”_

Holding back the eye roll threatening to break loose at any moment, only just resolving yourself before you turn around, arms folded, making sure you were far enough away so he couldn’t touch you.

_“Yes. Mr. Cavill is there something else you require, because if not I am going to head back to my flat.”_

_“You seem upset, did I hurt you earlier?”_

He had but not in the way you were ready to admit. He hurt you with the cold actions following such passion, now here he was confusing you with his intentions with that question. You weren’t ready to have that conversation. The one where he told you this was all for fun, nothing for you to get serious about.

_“Were expecting a full dialogue from me?”_

_“Maybe a little more than the ice queen routine you’ve given off since the bathroom. I thought you enjoyed yourself.”_

You scoff and choose not to address exactly how much you had enjoyed yourself because you were still nursing a mild tremble and tender apex between your legs. He didn’t need to know the effect on you. 

_“Ice Queen? Hmmm… I don’t know, how about I speak to you like an employee and employer because that is the ONLY relationship we have. Unless you want to change that too…”_

_“No I am not going to fire you. I’ve enjoyed HAVING you in my office.”_

His meaning laced within his words and this time you roll your eyes and open your car door, not caring if it hits him on any of his delicate places. He moves back just in time to avoid the door hitting him in his knee.

_“See you tomorrow then.”_

You slam the car door and find yourself driving away leaving the handsome nightmare of a boss standing in his parents driveway, with his hand tucked into the unipocket of his sweatshirt and smirking at you as if he knew something you didn’t…

* * *

Your apartment was a decently sized place in a decent neighborhood. Mostly everyone stayed to themselves and it was quiet at night. That was more than enough. You lived on the ground floor near the back of the complex, so it was discerning to come home and find your apartment door ajar. You place your keys in between your fingers for a makeshift defense as your parents had taught you so long ago to do. You hoped that you had just forgotten to pull and lock the door and were dashed when you pushed open the door and found the entire thing trashed…

_“Great…just fucking great.”_

**This was the last thing you needed…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Confession time: This so far as been the kinkest thing I have written thus far, definitely been the one I have spent the most time trying to be detailed on (this is coming from someone who has sprinkled smut throughout almost all of her stories lol). So if it does not meet your smut standards be gentle with me! If it does… great! Let me know because I thrive off of comments and likes.


	3. Move in day

##  **Ruin Me: Pt 3**

You called the police and they came asking you what was taken, you had realized strangely, nothing was missing. Only vandalized, which led the police to caution you against staying there for the night, because in their experience when those that broke into homes of young women without taking anything weren’t actually coming to steal and could come back to do a lot worse than vandalize your apartment. So you packed up some clothes and hightailed it to a hotel…

More than half of your morning on Monday had been spent on the phone with your insurance company trying to get everything sorted out with your renters insurance so that things could be replaced but they were giving you hell, saying that you hadn’t paid your policy, but you had been. You had proof and they were being an all around pain in your ass. You also had to figure out living arrangements, your apartment complex would replace the locks but honestly you didn’t feel safe at all going back there, thinking about all of this sleep deprived and thriving on coffee. You try not to dwell on your living situation when Henry appears at the office after his early morning meeting. You sit his cup of tea on his desk and are about to go over his messages, when he looks up from his phone and frowns, little lines forming on his forehead after looking you up and down.

_“What have I told you about wearing flats in the office, and those pants are barely making the set dress code requirements.we agreed upon in the beginning Y/n.”_

You had on dress slacks, the chocolate brown pair had been a little too big seeing as you dropped a few sizes since you bought them but in your rush to get out of your trashed apartment you just grabbed a few things and forgot your correct shoes. To be honest with yourself with the weekend you had, you didn’t give a damn about the heels and your pants being too large.

_“Mr. Cavill, I have had the night from hell. I know you don’t care…”_

_“Y/N you always assume the worst of me. I can’t show compassion and caring, in fact I have something for you.”_

He opens the dark leather briefcase away from you. 

“ _Close your eyes.”_

_“Mr. Cavill…”_

_“It’s Henry when we are alone and not otherwise engaged in other activities, and I’m asking you to close your eyes.”_

Not in the mood, but too tired to argue you close your eyes.

You hear his office chair creak as he get up from it, his steps muffled by the carpet, but you feel him step in front of you. 

He grips your hands and has you hold them out in front of you as of you were waiting for something to be pouring into them. A few moments pass and something small and leather pressed into your hands.

_“Open your eyes”_

You gasp at the slight in your hands. 

There was no way

He couldn’t have.

He shouldn’t have.

You are pretty sure you aren’t breathing properly. Thank god it was too big to be a ring box but the square red jewelry box, with Cartier emblazoned on the top in gold writing made you panic about the cost of whatever was inside. Your eyes comically wide, and you try to push it back to Henry, the box pressing against his chest.

 _“Nooope, No, no. I can’t accept that.”_ Henry just gives you a chuckle.

 _“Y/N, you haven’t even opened it yet.”_ He says not taking the box back, you press it to him anyway.

_“That box alone is all I need to see to know that whatever is inside is extremely expensive.”_

_“Yes and?”_ He shrugs like its nothing, and maybe it wasn’t to him but to you it was too much.

 _“And I am not accepting that!”_ You say with a frown silently begging him to take the box back, but he still won’t.

_“Y/N. I got you this gift and you wouldn’t be so rude as to turn down a gift would you?”_

“ _I would when that gift is worth at least 4 of my paychecks.”_

_“Y/N.”_

_“Henry.”_ You counter back.

_“It’s a gift for the 6 month anniversary of you coming to work here. I thought I’d get you something nice.”_

_“ oh really? Most jobs don’t give their employees any recognition until the first year and even then we get a pin or something if we are lucky.”_

You say with confusion on your face and an eye roll. 

_“Then maybe that’s what I got you.”_

_“A broach/pin from Cartier? It’s still too expensive. Take it back.”_

He laughs and steps closer, his arm wrapping around your waist, as he now holds the red box in his hand. You break rank for a moment, not really caring that you had already warned yourself against affection, you step even closer, dropping your forehead on his shoulder. His presence was a balm right now despite your relationship with him being like sandpaper on the best of days. He rubs his hand up your back, sensing your distress.

_“Sweetheart…what is wrong? What happened after you left my parents home last night?”_

You look up at his face, inhaling his scent for comfort, hands resting on his broad chest.

_“My apartment was broken into while I was gone, completely trashed, cushions cut, mirrors broken, destroyed furniture and lamps… The police said I shouldn’t stay there so I went to a hotel last night, but in my haste to leave I forgot the correct shoes, and grabbed the wrong thing to wear, hence the bigger pants.”_

His blue eyes soften and he looks concerned, the grip around your waist tightens slightly.

_“That’s terrible. Was anything taken?”_

_“No, but that’s why the police didn’t think I should stay there, at least until they catch those responsible. Apparently it a sign that they were coming to harm me, but the likelihood of them catching them anytime soon is low. I can’t afford to stay in a hotel and my insurance company is fighting me about my policy…oh my I’m sorry you didn’t ask about that…”_

You are about to start rambling but Henry cuts you off.

_“Y/n, if I want you to stop talking I’ll tell you. Now do you have family or someone to stay with…”_

You had been isolated from your friends for awhile now due to work, stress, and they were all coupled off mostly, or lived too far. You didn’t want to bother them by as, and you had moved here by yourself once you got this job, and similarly to the friends you actually trusted enough to stay with, all of your family lived too far away for you to go stay with them and commute to work. When you explain that to Henry he raises an eyebrow in question, then he gets that look that says he has resigned himself to something. You often see it in reference to meetings and business, never related to you. 

_“I talked to the landlord at my flat and he says the locksmith should be there tonight and I need to go home and sort out the mess so I guess I’ll just go back there tonight…”_

He catches you off guard by standing up, yanking his suit jacket off the rack as he walks by it.

 _“Come on y/n”_ he holds his office door open and you walk by it, stopping at your desk to grab your things.

_“And just where are we going?”_

You question him but still follow him out to door.

**————-**

Henry ushered you into his car and luxury model you never saw yourself driving but it was nice and surprised you by pulling up to your flat. Most of the initial shock coming from him deciding to drive to your place and even more so that he knew where your place even was. You say nothing more about the red box during the ride, and you don’t even ask what he did with it. It was probably for the best anyway that you didn’t know.

The landlord was just finishing up with the locksmith as you two pulled up. Henry gets out of the car and opens the door for you. The landlord almost looks surprised to see you with someone. You were notoriously a loner, now that made sense that you were targeted. 

_“Ah, Ms. Y/L/N I wasn’t expecting you here so early. I was going to leave your new keys in your mailbox.”_

You go to take the keys that he had held out in his hand but Henry surprises you by stepping forward, somehow the keys end up in his hand as he takes charge of the conversation.

_“You are the gentlemen in charge here?”_

He questions and passes a look of confusion between you and Henry then he asks

_“Yes and you are?”_

His tone was short and makes Henry bristle some and say shortly,

_“Someone who cares about this woman’s wellbeing and your lack of security for these flats. How was someone just allowed to walk up to her home and vandalize it and during the day no less?”_

Henry was towering over the man and not to mention he was built like a brick wall. Your landlord looked positively frightened at this point because Henry had a menacing look on his face. Shit, you would have been nervous too if that look was pointed in your direction. 

_“I apologize but we only provide security at night.”_

Henry turns the keys around in his hands twice while he listens to the answer and hands them to you, and looks the man in his eyes again.

_“ Will this still be the case while the bandits are still out in the world?”_

_“The owners have agreed to up the requirements of our nightly security team, but ultimately it is the responsibility of the renter to ensure personal safety.”_

The landlord stumbles over his words slightly as the frown deepens on Henry’s face. 

_“We will see about that, a young woman is victimized on your property and all you can tell her is to look out for herself? I’m sure my lawyers will have a field day with this place or maybe I’ll just buy it and fire everyone in this place starting with you. Now leave.”_

He growls out at the man, his frustration obvious and if you hadn’t been in near tears from being told you would be left to fend for yourself you might have found it attractive. Henry doesn’t even waste anymore breath on the moment and guides you to your now repaired front door. You unlock it rather quickly and you are more embarrassed by the state of it because you didn’t pick up a single thing before you left last night . You step over some broken glass as Henry surveys the room, as sigh as his shoulder drops.

_“Darling…”_

You wave him off, going over to where your bookshelf had been cleared of things, and you found the now broken frame that held a family photo. You pick it up, shaking the glass off it carefully and wave off Henry’s clear distress.

_“They are just things Henry. They can be replaced thankfully, I am just glad I wasn’t home when they came in. Now I’m going to go change, I’ll be ready in a few. I would tell you to make yourself at home but…”_

He is confused at your words, which just confuses you.

_“What do you mean change?”_

_“That’s why you’ve brought me home right?”_

He chuckles and confuses your tired brain even more and you start heading toward your bedroom.

_“No, I brought you here, so I could see the mess for myself, and now that I have. I can say in no uncertain terms you will not be staying here.”_

He says picking up a ripped throw pillow and tosses it on your equally destroyed couch. 

_“Ummm… okay and just where will I be going?”_

_“You will be staying with me until these men are caught.”_

Your jaw drops and you shake your head in the negative.

_“What! Henry… I mean Mr. Cavill…I mean Henry no, I can’t impose on you like that…”_

_“It wasn’t a suggestion Y/N. Pack your things because you are not safe here and I’ll be damned if you stay.”_

Much to your mild annoyance you found yourself turned on with the reminder of his dominance. It gave you whiplash on how easy he was able to turn it on and off. You can tell his tone would not leave his commands open for discussion. You finish step over the things on the floor to get to your bedroom. 

You find your larger piece of luggage since the overnight was still at the hotel, then you go into your bathroom pulling down your toiletries and almost drop them when you come out to find Henry standing in the doorway to your bedroom. 

_“Gah! You scared me, you moved so quietly and I forgot you were even here.”_

_“A skill I’ve mastered over years I assure you.”_

_“I will be done in a few minutes.”_

You say putting the things into a plastic bag so they don’t spill over your clothes.

_“No rush. Take all the time you need.”_

He strolls into your bedroom like he owns the place, and you are glad they hadn’t cut into your mattress, only tossed a few things around in there. He peaks into your open luggage as he walks by, the top of your dresser which was messy with perfumes and lotions you barely touched and into your small walk in closet that was open and had clothes ripped off the hanger. You already knew that would be fun trying to replace things you knew were ripped or damaged. You watch as Henry starts going through the clothes hanging on the rack, idly skimming through them and you awkwardly begin packing a few things from your dresser. 

_“And here I was thinking you only owned a few dresses.”_

You didn’t often wear dresses to work, nor skirts. You preferred the freedom of pants and Henry had never told you that you couldn’t wear them, only that as long they were not ill-fitted they were fine. His fingers roam over the fabrics, you hear the click of hangers and you walk closer as he goes through them. Stopping on some of your more daring dresses, the ones certainly not appropriate for work. You take the time to step forward and take a few off the rack in front of him, ignoring his closeness.

_“I do own dresses, I just prefer pants.”_

_“And I prefer dresses, I allowed the pants because I assumed you did not have dresses to wear…”_

_“Why would you assume that Mr. Cavill?”_ You ask coyly.

_“Because, someone with legs like yours would not hide them.”_

You feel your face heating up and you slide back out, dropping the work appropriate dresses into your luggage.

_“Thanks…I think. Can you just come out so that I can finish packing?”_

He steps out to the room unnerving you as he looks around, some of the drawers are already open but he doesn’t poke into those. thankfully. You watch as he looks down at his feet and frowns, you realize he’s seen the dress you wore Friday night on the ground, caught on his shoe next to your bed, obviously already there from You had planned to drop it off at the cleaners but that had been ruined with everything that had happened, a dress was the least of your worries. He reaches down and picks it up, pulling it between his fingers. 

_“Is this how you treat a gift my dear?”_

_“It needs to go to the cleaners which would have happened this week when I dropped off your dry cleaning for the week but with everything happening it will just have to wait.”_

He hums and tosses the fabric on your bed, and sits down without much of anything else to do, he chooses to focus on whatever is on his phone. You finish packing quickly and you head to his home…

——————

After taking you back to your hotel to grab your luggage, he drove you to his home.

You had been to his home before, many and plenty of times. It was a gorgeous penthouse at the very top of a building, overlooking the city, it’s glowing skyline just starting as you arrived. It had two floors and quite a few bedrooms, 4 if you believed correctly, and one of which served as an office. Downstairs had another offshoot area that serves as his man cave type space as evidenced by the comfortable game chairs, bookshelves and obscenely large television. When you came in you would mostly leave his dry cleaning and things in the downstairs hall closet. Not now. Now you would be living with the man who had awoken some kind of dormant fiend that wanted him all of the time. Before now you could go home and possibly have a fantasy or two then stuff it away, not that was nullified now. Especially with knowing how he felt inside of you, the things he was capable of doing to your body.

He guides you upstairs, carrying your suitcases for you to a room not far from his own. It is spacious and has its own bathroom, unlike the other rooms which shared a bathroom with the hall. Thankfully that means no nude sprints from the bathroom to your room when you inevitably forgot your towel. 

Henry sits them down and let’s you know he is going to take Kal for a quick nightly jog and does not hover as you unpack the two suitcases. You take the time to call your mother as soon as you hear the door close signaling he was gone, and inform her of the chaos your life had dissolved overnight. She fears for your safety and you put her on speaker while you put things away.

_“Y/N sweetie I just don’t think you staying all the way out there by yourself is such a good idea.”_

_“Mom, I have got to work, I have to replace all the things the vandals ruined remember? Plus I’m sure they will catch those men in no time and I’ll be right back home.”_

You weren’t confident but if she heard anything less she would be trying to drag you home kicking and screaming, plus you didn’t need her fear added to your own, so omitting your doubts about the whole thing, plus the suspected reason you were targeted was for the best. 

_“And where are you again?”_

She asks and you can hear her clanging pans around in the kitchen. You kind of missed the familiarity of her cooking and the warmth of home. 

_“I am staying with my boss Henry Cavill, just for a week or so until this insurance company can sort out the discrepancies with my policy and pay me to replace my things and I will be looking for a new place soon.”_

You hear her fridge ding as she left it open too long taking things out of it and you smirk at her continuing the habit she had since you were a child.

_“Your boss… you mean the good looking one that was just on the cover of that Men’s Health magazine your father reads? That one?”_

You huff and sigh. Henry had been featured on tons of magazines as the company he and brothers founded grew at a exponential rate and while they hadn’t been paupers prior to the business, the company had made them all multimillionaires, not to mention Henry had made very smart investments with his own funds so he was very well off and as aforementioned; very attractive. So that meant Henry Cavill was on various magazine covers and doing press for the company at any given moment. The Men’s Health cover was just the most recent. You had seen it when it came out as you hadn’t accompanied him to the shoot and you would be lying if you said he looked like he was worth every penny that was in his bank. He had even signed a copy for you as a joke that you kept on the desk at work. Your lust over the cover paled to the real thing. Snapping out before you could flashback completely to the hot moments between the two of you, you begin shaking your head at your mother’s verbal antics.

_“Mom… I know what you are thinking.”_

_“Honey I’m not saying anything… All I’m saying is that I hope you aren’t still wearing those cartoon character pajamas bottoms to bed are you?”_

You look at the red and black Betty Boop pajama pants peeking out from your bag and frown.

_“No mom. But will you look at that. I’ve got to run and take care of a few things before it’s too late. I’ll call you soon.”_

_“ Just make the most of your time alone with that man, lord knows I would. Did you see that GQ spread he did…”_

You cut her off.

_“Bye mom, I love you.”_

You barely hear ‘love you too’ before she’s disconnected.You didn’t want to dwell on what would happen if she knew you had already slept with him. You would never hear the end of it. It would be a cross between why you were not behaving like a lady, never let him have the cookie before you had some sort of commitment, and wanting to know how it was.

Your mom was…well… different. 

Didn’t mean you didn’t love her any less. 

You hear a knock at your door as you still worked at unpacking properly, which surprised you because you thought he was already gone, but you just heard a different door because he had only changed into sweats and a tank. You fight the drool at the size of his arms. 

_“Y/N could we speak for a moment?”_

_“Sure.”_

Kal is pacing egar to get outside, Henry is holding his leash tightly enough so he doesn’t have to find him later.

_“I wanted to go over a few house rules with you.”_

_“Okay lay them on me then.”_

_“Fine. The first is that You do not have to be so formal with me when we are not at the office. Henry will do just fine here as well just like I told you earlier.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“ I try to keep a tidy home. Cleaning service comes twice a week, and you seem to be fairly clean at your desk, so just keep that up here.”_

_“If you would like to entertain friends while you are here I do not mind, just be respectful of the volume and let me know prior to their arrival.”_

_“I told you I don’t have many friends, they are mostly couples.”_

_“Y/n couples still enjoy outings and glasses of wine. Speaking of which help yourself to_

_Whatever you see, this home is yours now too. If you are going to be out late, you have my number. I’ll expect you to use it.”_

_“Thank you Henry. I will abide by all of your rules none of them seem hard.”_

_“Thank you. I do have one more.”_

_“That would be?”_

_“Absolutely no overnight guests.”_

It was an odd thing for him to mention considering he was the man that had been in your vagina just a day ago but you weren’t going to fight it. That was an argument you didn’t need to have, lest he say something stupid and you were forced to slap him. 

_“Great. We will be back soon. Make yourself at home.”_

You were still sort of ticked at him for being an ass but if he stayed like this, he could be an ass you could live with for a while…

———-

The unpacking went quickly once you weren’t distracted by your mother, nor thinking about Henry somewhere in the house. Tired once again as the day hits you again and a hot shower is in order. You found some towels and scurried into the bathroom which was ten times as beautiful as the one at your flat, and did not have the god awful shower/tub combo that you had too many near death experiences in getting in and out off. In the opposite Henry’s guest bathroom had a walk-in shower with glass doors with chrome handles and neutral coloring much like the theme of the rest of the penthouse. A perfect blend of modern meets classic, clearly an interior designer had touched the corners of this flat, because Henry would toss framed movie posters and whatever housewarming gifts he received all over and the only concern would be where to put Kal’s large dog beds. 

No, he had outside help for which you were happy based on your current comfort level which wouldn’t have been achieved with scratchy towels that were questionable. Your had a portable shower speaker that stuck to the wall and it was your saving grace from a boring shower.

You laugh to yourself at the shower based concert you had put on many times as you undress, pull your hair up and away from your face and slide into the steaming hot shower. It felt like heaven as soon as that water hit your body almost every muscle relaxed instantaneously. You stand for a moment under the spray before submerging yourself, letting it run across your face trying to make sense of everything from the couple of days, trying not to stress about what you had to do to get your life together in the next coming days. You were deep in the verse of a song, giving it your all as the song began to reach its high point the shower opened behind you, scaring the shit out of you and Henry stands in the entrance with a laugh and you grip your wet chest, and breathe heavily.

_“Don’t let me stop your epic concert.”_

He steps into your shower, no shyness about his nudity and laughing still. Your body instantly appreciates his and even more so you can tell he appreciates yours. 

_“Well I would ask you what you want, but I guess that much is obvious.”_

You say and Henry steps closer, body joining yours under the spray with you. You try to pull back, Henry just uses both of his large hands and arms to keep you there. 

_“I was on my way to take a shower and since there was one going with a beautiful woman already in it so I figured I might as well join in.”_

_“So you just figured you had a home court advantage and would come into my shower without asking.”_

You blink and Henry has you pressed against the cool tile, you hiss in shock from it. Henry presses up against you.

_“Baby girl everything in this bathroom right now belongs to me. The shower, the water and you.”_

You laugh and toss your arms around his neck

_“ You know I think you said something similar the last time we met in a bathroom.”_

He raised an eyebrow 

_“I am pretty sure I proved it to you as well, but. It seems by your tone you need to relearn your lesson.”_

You can feel your body tense and Henry grins and his hand wind into your hair and grasps your neck. He turns your head and kisses you fully, controlling the kiss with his tongue and firm lips. While you are distracted by his lips, he takes your loofah and your body wash, working it until a lather quickly forms and you feel it drag down your spine slowly. 

_“I am going to wash my baby girl and make sure she’s all clean before I dirty her up again.”_

You find yourself giggling when he bops your nose with his free hand. You weren’t even a girl that giggled yet here you were, heart beat racing, as you made sense of what you were feeling. He pulls you away from the wall and turns you so you are facing the spray and takes his time in washing you down, lingering in spots that make you ticklish, avoiding the areas that would make you wet and not just from the water. Even without touching you where you wanted you still wanted him. The arousal poking you in the back, coupled with your own want of him and his soft touches. You let his care for you, then when his finally lets the loofah and suds glide across your chest you bite your lip, and as it drifts lower you hand drifts up behind you to rest on his broad shoulder and your legs spread wider to give him more access so that you can’t thoroughly enjoy how he glides the loofah over your mound, then across your lips, how is fingers come from around the thin lace of the loofah and tease your clit. He seems to enjoy cleaning and washing you more importantly teasing you as you try to get him to provide more pressure in his fingers, but doesn’t care about your whine when he pulls away. 

Not too far gone you turn around and face him again, taking the loofah and smiling mischievously.

_“So it’s your turn and you are just going to have to smell like me.”_

He leans down and kisses you again as you start to worry it might be becoming one of your favorite things to do. You pull away and focus on the magnificent body in front of you. You would be a liar if you didn’t admit that you liked how the feeling of his abs felt as you run your soapy fingers down them and maybe even a little endeared as he lets you get behind him and move him under the water so the waters run over his head, returning his natural curls and the soap runs off his body. 

You find it relaxing that he just allows you to take care of him, and you can just get lost in this moment of focusing on someone else. You avoided where he wanted you to touch him, make sure your hands lingered in other places before grilling him gently with the loofah and cleaning him, his girth and length just as impressive in your hands as when you felt it inside of you. His relieved groans are music to your ears and you want to hear more. The man always in charge opens his eyes as he feels you drop to your knees, the shower is hard but pleasing him is worth it. You smirk mischievously as you pump up and down and then dart your tongue out over his head, smiling to yourself when you see it jump in response. You were by no means super experienced in this and knew all of him would not fit into your mouth, he knows this too and doesn’t try and rush you as you take your time exploring how pretty his cock is with your tongue, licking him around like he was your favorite flavored ice cream cone, before covering your teeth and sliding over his head, engulfing him in your mouth, not stopping until you got about halfway down the length of him, then using your hands to massage what wouldn’t fit. 

He is breathing heavy with the exertion of trying to control himself and you appreciate it. You give him only a few moments to adjust to the heat and wetness of your mouth, relishing in the weight of him on your tongue, the taste manly with a hint of soap, but you ignore that and focus on him. You bob your head to the rhythm of the song now coming out of your speaker, not going too fast because it was time you had the control for once. You liked seeing him under your power, feeling his thighs twitch from holding back. You fondle his balls, and then watch as he loses his mind internally signified with a head toss back and he leans forward with his palms flat against the wall as you were trapped between his body and the wall. Your eyes close again as you put your head over him again, and you just know you are wet without any stimulation from him.

_“Shit my girl.”_

Just knowing you were the one in charge of giving him so much pleasure got you hot. Your hand glides down as you begin to touch yourself, and you can’t help the moan that escapes from your throat which causes Henry to release a groan of his on and one hand leaves the wall and lands in your hair and his hips give a tell-tell twitch as he tries but fails to not thrust his hips at all. Wanting to see how far he would go to keep his control you groan longer this time as your own fingers circle your entrance and then use them to enter yourself. It didn’t feel as full as it did when Henry was inside of you, but it would do for now. Henry’s fingers smooth the top of your hair and down the side of your cheek, and to your jaw. You look up at him after his fingers grasp your jawline. You hmm around his length and as his head comes back up and locks eyes with you pupils blown and as your fingers work your body toward climax it seems for the first time Henry realizes you are touching yourself. 

_“You enjoying yourself, baby?”_

He pulls his cock from your mouth, and by the smirk on his face the little control you had over this moment was gone. 

His thumb hooks your bottom lip and pulls it down then rubs your lip with his same thumb, then he surprises you with gripping you by the crown of your hair and pulling your head upward. It was painful enough that he had your full attention.

_“Now I don’t remember telling you that you could touch yourself. Did I?”_

You tried to shake your head.

_“Words.”_

Clearly he had a thing about you speaking and saying what you wanted.

_“No sir you didn’t tell me I could touch myself.”_

_”See I told you all your orgasms belong to me now and when you do things like touching yourself it makes me think you don’t want me to touch you.”_

_“No please I want you to touch me sir…”_

_“So you want me to touch you? I tell you what, I want you to show me just how much you want me to touch you and I’ll think about it. Suck my cock and Make it good.”_

He grasps the base and rubs himself against your lips spreading the pearlescent fluid across them and turns jaw drops open and he guides himself back into the warm cavern of your mouth. His groan is no longer muffled and you don’t dare show him any sign that you are pleased by this, not teasing him as you head moved up and down over him at a faster pace, and you try to wring him dry. After a few moments of bobbing, licking and fondling him of your own accord him following your movements with small thrusts of his hips, one of his hands which had been pushing loose strands of hair off your face, grips it by a ponytail and he says

_“Hands on my thighs and tap out if it’s too much.”_

You nod in consent knowing he had enough of you running things and you brace yourself with gripping both of his thighs as directed, relaxing your throat as he pushes in slowly but deeper than you had been going and you feel like your mouth is stretching impossibly wider. His first few pumps were experimental and you hold back your gag reflex as he inches deeper on each thrust. You are thankful that he was seemingly caring about your wellbeing and comfort despite the little game your two were playing.

Soon he is pressing in faster and faster, controlling every second of this experience and you feel yourself dripping down in the surprisingly still warm shower. 

_“I just knew this little mouth would be heaven. Almost as good as your cunt.”_

You give off a choked off whimper, his dirty words doing their part and you do your best to control your breathing, as he moves forward, the tip hitting the back of your throat and your face messy with tears and drool and he still wasn’t all the way in. Even in his pleasure he understands he won’t get all the way. His grunts are steady as he tightens his grip and holds in your throat, pulling back to let you breathe, repeating the process and you resist the urge to drop your hands from his thighs, and touch yourself.

You knew if you did he would make good on his words and not let you cum if you didn’t make this good. Sucking cock had always been a turn on but Henry was taking this to another level that none else had even been willing to go with you.

_“Ugh…”_

He pulls out of your mouth, a relief from being full of him and he jerks himself until he erupts over your chest in volume, some of which landing on your bottom lip. 

While he is taking a moment to compose himself you stand up, your knees practically screams in relief and you step under the spray, washing yourself clean again. You relish in the feeling of Henry stepping close behind you, wrapping his arms around you, kissing the shell of your ear, his fingers taking over where you left off earlier, working you like he was on a mission to remind you of that first night. 

_“I told you I was going to dirty you up again.”_

You rest your hand on top of his feeling him move his fingers in and out of you while the other crosses under your breasts, gripping them separately and squeezing them while he keeps kissing and worrying on your ear.

_“That’s right I can feel you tightening around my fingers, let it go for me.”_

All the sensations cause you to explode over him fingers suddenly and strongly and you cry _“Henry!”_ In the echoing bathroom. He doesn’t punish you for it and you take a few minutes before you ask him.

_“The real question is, did I show you how much I want you?”_

_“ Yes, and now I think it’s time you let me show you how much I appreciated that. Would you like that?”_

_“Yes Sir.”_

_“Good because I am not done with you in the slightest…”_

He cuts the water off and helps you out the shower, wrapping a towel around you and grabbing one for himself.

Your towels don’t stay on for long and Henry goes about making good on his words in the shower…

———

The next morning when you wake up alone, you are more disappointed than you thought you would be. You knew everything was temporary but a part of you doesn’t expect to wake up alone, and the only thing you find is the red Cartier box resting on the pillow where his head should be…

_**You were in deeper than you wanted with the notorious playboy that happened to be your boss…** _


	4. No name for love

## Ruin Me: Part 4

The box.

The red box that you all out refused to open earlier was now laying on top of the very same pillow you were screaming Henry’s name into last night. The man himself was nowhere to be found in the giant guest room that seemed even larger without him in it.

You sit up, keeping the sheet in place over your breasts and you reach over opening the box.

Inside is the most gorgeous [teardrop necklace](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.cartier.com%2Fen-us%2Fcollections%2Fjewelry%2Fcollections%2Fdiamond-collection%2Fnecklaces%2Fhp701034-1895-necklace.html&t=Mjg4NTg0YjBlNGE5MThkYTY0ZDY4NTdiYzgyMjhlODM2Zjk0ODU2OCxyNVdaNnFMYw%3D%3D&b=t%3ADNrvLljvAfN4mLBr9LjvTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsingeramg.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616618645735571456%2Fruin-me-part-4&m=1) you had ever seen. It was simple enough to wear everyday as was your style but the way it was cut lent itself to be worn with anything from a ballgown to a pair of jeans, also as you noted by it’s decent size it was just as expensive as you feared it would be.

You shut the box and put it on the nightstand, calming your emotions enough so that you don’t lose your cool. The more you thought about it as you dressed and more you felt cheap and dirty from the gift.

Like he was buying your company or your silence, of which you weren’t sure yet but either way this was bad. This had to stop. This had to stop now before you got too attached and Henry decided you were no longer worth the hassle.

You weren’t sure if you were ready to deal with that reality yet.

You decided to step up and be more assistant like, building that wall back up and vowed to look into a home security system later so that you could go home sooner rather than later.

In being more assistant like you straightened up your face and changed into a pair of black pants that fit much better than yesterday, black heels and a white ruffled top. Henry comes in the door with Kal on his heels from the gym and then comes back down adjusting his tie, and you have his meal replacement smoothie ready for him. He seemed surprised But pleased you were on top of things this morning. That pleased look fades once he looks you up and down, his blue eyes squint and he says

_“Go change.”_

He takes another sip of his drink.

_“Why did I get something on my clothes, something ripped…”_

You look yourself over trying to find what was wrong with your outfit. 

_“No, but my assistant should look the part.”_

It was your turn to glare, and you put your hands on your hips.

_“Henry I’ve worn this dozens of times.”_

_“Yes and I’ve disliked it dozens of times. You packed a black pencil skirt. Go change. We shall sort out the rest of your wardrobe after work.”_

You frown and find yourself stomping off like a child back to your room. This would be the day he would call you out on your clothes, when you have spent most of the night out of them, now he has a problem.

_“Fucking asshole.”_

You mumble under your breath as you change, pulling the high waist black skirt up your thighs and over your stomach, tucking the white shirt into it.

You get back into your heels, the red box catching your eye again. You grab it and intend on telling him exactly what he could do with this box.

He looks you over as you come down the steps.

_“Much better.”_

He is finishing the drink up and you slap the box down in front of him.

_“Not your style?”_

He asks clearly unimpressed with your little show of throwing the box down.

_“No. I told you, I didn’t want to keep this. It’s too…”_

_“Expensive. Yes I’ve heard that song and dance.”_

_“Are you trying to imply that I am only doing this for more later?”_

“No, I am implying that you Y/N Y/L/N don’t know how to accept gifts and compliments. Instead of thinking the worst of me. Have you ever thought that maybe…just maybe I was trying to do something nice for you. In my world this is but a small token of my appreciation for you.”

You look down at your feet, having the grace to feel ashamed of your behavior. 

You were acting simple 

You knew better yet you were acting like you had never received anything in your life, and that was making you ashamed.

_“It’s absolutely beautiful Henry. I am sorry I overreacted about this.”_

_“It’s okay Love, now let me put it on you.” Truth be told I have been waiting to see what it would look like around your neck._

You turn away and hold your hair up until you feel the cool necklace go around your neck and Henry claps it into place, and smooths his hands over your shoulder. 

You turn around and Henry runs his fingers over the chain and down to the pendant. 

_“Now it looks even more beautiful around your neck. I want to see this around your neck at all times.”_

You nod in agreement and he leans down and kisses you softly.

_“Alright come now, we have a long day ahead.”_

You grab your purse and follow him out to his car and try not to read into this gift anymore.

You read over your personal emails in the car, holding down your excitement as you see an invitation for an interview for another position that was a little closer to where your family was and most importantly would get you away from your boss before you fucked him again. 

As you went ahead and sent the email confirming the interview you couldn’t help but to play with the pendant around your neck in guilt.

Your arrival to the office was filled with questioning glances and stares while you quickly realized what it would look like coming in with your boss who you left with yesterday in a hurry. They had to have seen your car in the same spot so they knew it didn’t move last night.

Oh the rumors

The rumors would run rapidly through the office. Without the tangible proof everyone would think you left and fucked him. Which did happen but it was none of their business. 

You deposited your things into your desk and made a beeline for the break room where the casual work friends you would sometimes eat lunch with all wanted the tea on why you were coming in with the dreamboat that was Henry Cavill.

You explained everything about your home, and left out that you were living with said man dreamboat, saying that a friend had let you crash in their guest room. Henry had been kind enough to take you to get your things and drop you to your friends. You made yourself to be the simple minded person who forgot to come back for her car and asked the boss to swing by and pick her up.

Everyone around there just thought Henry was the best thing since sliced bread and all of the female coworkers swooned over him. In jealousy with some sick satisfaction you wonder if they would still swoon if they had seen him forcing you to deepthroat his fingers with your eyes rolled to the back of your head while he fucked hard you on his desk. 

You shake the thoughts from your head and go back to your desk, focusing on the work that has been waiting on you since yesterday afternoon. 

Your interview was set for the following day so you came up with an excuse that you needed to meet with your insurance adjuster for the morning and would be working by the afternoon. Henry shoots you a look when you tell him, like he knows something you don’t but you don’t break a sweat and he agrees that he can make due without you for a few hours, he may even come in late since you won’t be here to answer the phones. You tell him that’s a great idea and that he should take some time for himself. He agrees and gives you a few more things to do, you leave knowing he is looking at your ass as you do…

Back at Henry’s home, you arrive before he does and after loving on Kal for a moment you go upstairs to take a shower. You pull out something to wear for your interview the next day and focus on going through talking points. You don’t even hear Henry come through the front door until he’s knocking at your door asking that you come downstairs.

Once again it was hot and cold with him because why knock on a door that you willingly barged into yesterday to fuck me?

It didn’t make sense unless he was trying to keep some distance.

You don’t even think of your clothes debacle earlier as you come downstairs in jeans and a hoodie, and Henry is asking you to go with him, it doesn’t even cross your mind again until you pull up to a different clothing store from the other day. You and Henry argue in the car, where you say your clothes are just fine and he said he is tired of telling you what to wear, “besides what woman turns down a shopping spree.”

You can’t argue with that.

But you feel guilty that you will be leaving this job shortly. You vow to only wear the least expensive pieces and leave the rest. Henry had insisted on you trying on every dress he picked out, he even tried adding purses and other accessories to the mix but you vetoed that quickly. It felt weird modeling looks for your boss while the women in the store doted on him, giving him champagne to drink and practically tossing their panties at him. 

You were annoyed at that part of the trip, once again unfounded jealousy rearing it’s ugly head. You had accepted his shopping spree with a bittersweet smile and a thank you. He gets you home and offers to come with you to meet the insurance adjuster the next day…

_“That’s okay Henry. I can handle the meeting.”_

_You tell him while walking up the stairs._

_“I just don’t want him to take advantage of you.”_

_You pass off your panic with laughter._

_“He won’t. It’s just a meeting.”_

You walk away to your room but of course Henry was close behind.

_“Those guys can be slimy, just like that landlord of yours. I better come along.”_

_“Ummm… you can’t.”_

You say on the fly while sitting the bags on your bed, Henry had done the same and was looking at you as if he didn’t understand the words that were coming out of your mouth.

_“Why not?”_

_“Because.”_ You delay while thinking of a valid reason to keep the man out of your way tomorrow.

_“Because what? You wouldn’t happen to be lying about the reason you needed tomorrow off were you?”_

He smirks as if he knows, but you know he doesn’t. He couldn’t.

_“No it just since I had some time I planned on going to…to the doctor. You know, make sure everything is up to snuff with my health. Then I needed to drop off your dry cleaning and my dress before it’s ruined.”_

You pray he buys it and when he says he will just spend some extra time in the gym you breathe a sigh of relief…

**————————-**

Your interview went great and you and you were headed to work feeling like you were on a high. Knowing your time playing the balancing game with Henry was coming to an end. It wasn’t like you wanted to walk away from him, but emotionally you knew you weren’t stable enough for the head games. For him this little situation had been going on for a few days, but you had quickly realized that you were living for the little touches, the looks in your direction, craving his skin gliding under you or over you. You had been for a while and what had been at a simmer before, had evolved into a full blown fire the very moment he touched you as more than your boss.

You weren’t sure you would ever be ready for him to toss the water over you…

You stopped at the dry cleaners to drop off your dress and seeing as you were always a week behind with his dry cleaning, it was time to drop him off so you could pick it up later this week. You find Lorenzo back at the counter again.

_“Well if it isn’t the beautiful lady with my favorite name.”_

His smile for you was big and you offered a muted one right back.

_“Hi Lorenzo! How’s everything been going?”_

_“Going good so far. Didn’t expect to see you back so soon.”_

_“Eh’ well my boss wears a lot of suits. What can I say?”_

You sit the clothing over the counter and he removes them from the hanger. He pauses on the dress, holding it up.

_“One of these things is not like the other. Does your boss have a kinky spirit or…”_

You laugh and try not to think about the kinky spirit you knew Henry had. 

_“No, he doesn’t. The dress is mine from a small after work business meeting.”_

_“To be a fly on the wall. These clothes will be ready by Friday.”_

_“Thank you, well I better go…”_

_“I can call you for pick up, but do you think I could call you about something not related to the clothes?”_

You looked at his eyes as they were hopeful but the rest of his body tried not to look so excited. 

_“Ummm…sure.”_

You hand him your number written on a card he has on the counter. You leave feeling slightly guilty because you knew you weren’t nearly as interested in him as he was in you, but you would be lying if you didn’t admit he would be a distraction from your boss and even more so could actually be good for you.

Lorenzo pockets the number and promises to be in touch. You leave with a smile on your face.

**——————————-**

Henry was in a foul mood to everyone. You ponder what would make his day so bad in the short time you had been away from him and you did your best to stay out his way. You step away from the desk when you receive a call from the company that did your interview earlier. The interviewer offered you the job. 

You were excited but the little knife in your heart from leaving felt like you were about to stick it in Henry’s back.

He wouldn’t understand that you are leaving for you, and you were certain the fun you had been having was over.

You plan to tell Henry that night over a peanut Thai stir fry that you were putting in your two weeks. You only had a month left on the lease anyway at your place and if you brought up the break in you were sure they would let you break it early, even more so after Henry’s little face-off with your landlord.

As the day ends and the rest of the staff files out you do the same, telling Henry you will see him later. 

He doesn’t respond with anything more than a grunt, and a wave of his hand, thus only serves to hurt your feelings and convince yourself that you were doing the right thing. 

Wouldn’t it be hell to work with a man who only valued you when you were under him in every way. 

He comes through the door just as you are finishing up the white rice and about to plate the food. He loosens up his tie as you sit the plate in front of him and he starts eating. You follow suit and can only take a few bites before saying.

_“Henry we should talk.”_

_“So talk.”_

You were thrown off by his abrupt tone, but you wouldn’t let that deter you.

_“Okay…I wanted to speak with you about my future with Cavill industries.”_

His eyebrow arches prompting you to continue. You had no clue why your palms were sweating.

_“I just don’t believe there is one.”_

He looks at you confused again, now both hairy eyebrows pointed downward in a frown.

_“Y/N there is a reason you have been doing reports and whatnot. I know you don’t want to be my assistant forever…”_

_“No Henry it’s not that. It’s just that it’s been too messy. I fucked up by sleeping with you. It should have never happened.”_

_“The first time or the second time… or…?”_

You glare.

_“Be serious. Get serious right now or this conversation is over.”_

_“I never asked for this conversation. How are you going to end the conversation that you wanted to have with me?”_

_“Easily if you aren’t going to listen.”_

_“Do you regret it?”_

He asks you suddenly, you feel your face get warm and he looks sad. Damn puppy eyes, you feel guilty.

_“The action itself? No. But that has made things odd between us. I can’t work in a place where every time I come in I am terrified someone will find out and think I am fucking my way to the top. That’s why I wanted to tell you I’m tendering my resignation effective in two weeks.”_

He wipes his face and looks resigned, but you misread his face, it isn’t until you look him in his eyes do you see mirth. 

_“You sure do move quickly. But you know that’s why I like you. That’s why I’ve always liked you. You are determined, goal oriented and focused. A lot like me but with better organizational skills. My perfect counterpart and balance. That’s why I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get you to stay in with the company. More PTO? Higher pay?”_

_“Mr. Cavill. I can’t stay. I just said exactly why working for you will not work for me. I can arrange for a temp service to come in to help you until you’ve found permanent help.”_

You stand up from the table appetite gone. You felt as if he was dismissing the reasons you were leaving. You figured he didn’t care because it’s not like his reputation would take the hit. He was always willing to sacrifice you. You take your plate to the kitchen, dumping the rest into a takeaway container for lunch. You hear his chair scrapping on the floor and even paced steps as he comes into the kitchen. You are packing away the rest of the food and he is just staring at you from the doorway, hands in pockets, you turn to him with a glare and full of frustration.

_“What!”_

You finally shout after a few moments hating how his gaze made you feel like an ant under a magnifying glass. Your skin was burning up, clammy and faint from this moment. You were ready to run away. You were good about running away.

_“Y/n you were so hard to come by. I went through personal assistants by the dozens, and the women… oh the women. I have been looking for you for a long time.”_

_“Henry…”_

_“Stop talking.”_

Your mouth shuts once again you want to keep talking but the look on his face tells you that you shouldn’t.

_“6 months since you came to work for me, it took me six months to have you.”_

He crosses the space of the kitchen standing in front of you, invading your personal space.

_“I’ve spent that whole time thinking about how you look, how you’d feel underneath me, not knowing how you feel about me or if you wanted the same thing I did. I FINALLY had you all to myself, Now you want to leave.”_

You find yourself breathing so hard that your chest is heaving. The air is charged with sexual tension and from you a bit of fear. It wasn’t there before, but now his eyes held something that was…off… you couldn’t really name it but it was freaking you out.

_“Henry I should…”_

_“I don’t think you want to. I think you are afraid of what we could be and you are running. I won’t let you, not from this.”_

He leans down his lips upon yours before you realize what he was doing. You become lost in the kiss as he grabs your hips and you hop on the counter. 

You didn’t know exactly what kind of power he had over you but it was always magnetic. He hadn’t been wrong about feeling all the tension over the last couple of months, you had thought it was one sided until last Friday in his office. His fingers skim across your collarbone, he trails a finger down the space between your breasts. 

You were a gonner from the moment he kissed you. His lips were just as soft on yours and you enjoyed it more than you cared to admit every time that he did. His fingers felt delicate despite their intent, drifting to the back of your dress, dallying with the zipper for a moment before unzipping it, pulling it apart and off your body smoothly. Pretty soon all of your clothes end up spread all over the downstairs between the kitchen and the living room, your bodies falling to the couch after he makes the kitchen counter his dinner plate and eats you out on top of it. This time around you were able to grip his soft curls, your lower lips grinding against the lips on his face, the other hand gripping the nearby faucet. It was heavenly as you chant his name in praise and shake with every flick of his large, wide tongue. 

You’d admired his tongue when it licked over his lips when he was concentrating really hard over something at work, him laughing with his mouth wide open. You’d imagined this image before but you had missed the satisfying image of seeing his head between your legs.

_“Henry that’s it. Ooohhh.”_

You were whimpering in a staccato rhythm, your hips lifting up from the cold granite, but Henry only holds you back down. Then in a shocking twist he slides his hands up your back and lifting you completely in the air, still face first in between your legs, and now with hands on ass he walks you over to the couch where he lays you down, flicking his tongue rapidly over your clit, alternating as he sucks it into his mouth creating a vacuum and you shake to hold the orgasm back, even try to push his head away but he holds fast. You mentally swear revenge.

_“Please, oh please sir!!!! Please! I can’t hold it.”_

He pulls away suddenly and thrusts into you, his hands drifting over all your body, your limbs wrapping around him, and your pelvis tilting upward taking him deeper and deeper, cockhead tapping your cervix and making your toes curl. You lock you ankles behind him, because you need to feel grounded. All you could see, smell, feel was Henry. He was all consuming and he wanted all of you. 

He puts his hand on your face cradling it so you look at him, getting lost in the abyss that was his eyes. He always had the ability to make you weak from a look at work, but when he was inside of you there was something different. He made you crazy for him, for everything he had to offer. 

_“ I don’t know why you are resisting me, resisting this. You like how I make you feel don’t you?”_

You wanted to fall down the rabbit hole with him.

_“Ugh… yes, plus don’t stop.”_

_“Tell me how much you need it.” He says, knowing you would give in to whatever he wanted. In that moment you would be whatever he needed you to be._

_“Please I..I need you to fuck me. I need to cum. Don’t stop!” You say arching your back of the couch._

_“There’s my girl.”_

His praises elevate you to another level, His thrusts hit you in that spot that he always managed to find with his cock. You don’t even need his hands anywhere else, but as always at lease one presses against your throat. Only this time he does squeeze, he just rests it there, as if you will float away…

“Don’t worry Kitten. I won’t.”

And he doesn’t. He enjoys taking you apart piece orgasmic piece. You don’t know what the morning will bring but you nothing was about to stop you from enjoying your night with Henry Cavill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Thank for reading! Next chapter up soon!


	5. Walls closing in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel like the walls are closing in on you as your stalker lets you know he hasn't forgotten about you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Anxiety, Stalking, Dom! Henry, Sub! Reader, Rough Smut, Oral.
> 
> A/n: Hey I have emerged from my academic hole finally done and ready to post this! Every response and like I get just makes me write faster. Its almost 5 am where I am and I have not slept a solid 3 hours straight in 72 hours, so bare with me for any format and spelling mistakes.

##  **Ruin Me: Pt 5 Henry Cavill**

This was the first time you woke up in Henry’s Bedroom. 

You woke up before him in slight confusion until his arms tightened, which freaked you out until the evening before rushes back to you. He hadn’t actually completely ravished you during the first orgasm, nor did he stop after your second orgasm on the couch, and had actually quickly carried you up the stairs to his room, where he made the bed his stage and performed.

It was terrible at how well he knew how to play you already. You were caught between wanting to stay and wanting to go. You choose to leave, sliding yourself out his bed. Ignoring how peaceful and beautiful he looked. The shower calling you before you have to appear at work. Your thighs ache and the soreness between your legs was dull. You chose a dress from your own selection to avoid wearing anything he bought you. Sleeping with him again after you swore you wouldn’t was bad enough, but imagine wearing anything he gave you. 

Right now it was a no.

You make his drink, leaving it in the fridge before leaving the house extremely early, opting to stop for the morning to grab some coffee and a muffin. You were smiling at a good morning text from Lorenzo. You text back and he immediately responds, engaging you in a conversation about you. Clearly wanting to get to know you. 

So you indulge.

You knew it was a dangerous game you were playing, falling repeatedly into bed with your boss only to roll out of it and get involved with someone else but it was the only way you knew to get over this thing with Henry. It would make the break that much easier when you left Cavill industries and left Henry.

Because you have to go.You don’t have a choice.

You’d been through the messy break ups, you’d seen how he behaved toward those he was no longer interested in. Bad enough he could add you as a notch to his bedpost, but you couldn’t let him believe he had gotten under your skin too.

No.

He could never know that was why you had taken so much pride in your job. How you liked to hear his praises and how you didn’t want to see a disappointed look on his face so you would stay late whenever he required it, you went out of your way to make sure he was okay, getting him things before he could even ask for them.

That had to come to an end.

He had sworn last night that he had wanted you since you started, but to you all that meant was that he was used to getting what he wanted. He would be able to rest now that he had you and all you would do you was leave without a broken and battered heart to show for all his efforts

And you couldn’t let that happen to you…

Still earlier than Henry could arrive you get to your desk. Quickly typing a generic resignation letter and sending it to Cavill industries HR department. He would eventually find out you were still leaving. You collect his mail, choosing to get started on your day rather than wait for him to arrive, the staff trickles in, saying hello to you. You smile, unconsciously twist the necklace around mindlessly thinking about the night before and going about opening the seemingly endless stacks of mail he received. To your surprise, you find a Manila envelope address to you with a return address of your own home address. 

You open it and almost shriek in horror but don’t want to bring attention to yourself. The envelope has photos inside of you going about your life over the past couple of weeks, getting coffee, running errands, even the night you were out with Henry. You flip through the photos and quickly realize who ever had sent these, they had been watching you for a long time. You begin to cry as you see the recent photos from even when you and Henry were in the flat packing your things into the suitcase. Clearly they had placed a camera inside and that had been the reason they broke in.

You shake as you begin to panic. The police had been correct. Whoever this was had their sights set on you and hadn’t just broken into your house to steal. Oh no… you stand up, knocking your coffee cup to the ground, spilling its contents onto the floor, blurry eyes standing as you pull napkins from your desk but as the spill grows you realize it is out of your control just like your life. You realize you are full out crying and don’t hear Henry come up, helping you up and into his office. He closes the door, pulling you into his arms, as you try and stop crying but it doesn’t work.

_“Y/N what is wrong sweetheart?”_

_“The police were right Henry. Whoever broke into my house, they’ve been stalking me.”_

_“Wait wait…what!”_

His voice had been taken up a notch in alarm.

_“They’ve sent me photos of them following me around, from inside in my apartment. They’ve got photos of us in my bedroom Henry!”_

Henry goes back out to your desk, grabbing the photos, looking at them, his eyes widening.

_“We need to go to the police.”_

_“Yeah that will work until they find me dead! This is terrible!”_ You slide down the wall onto the floor, sobbing into your hands. You do your best not to be hysterical but who wouldn’t be freaked out during a time like this. Henry sits next to you, and to your surprise he pulls you into his lap. Your head rests on his chest and he comforts you with a comforting hand on your back. ‘Shhh-ing’ you until you stop crying. 

_“Y/N I will not let anything happen to you. I will do everything in my power to protect you.”_

_“I shouldn’t drag you into this Henry.”_

_“ I am already in Y/N. I told you yesterday I don’t plan on letting you go. So I’m in.”_

Before you know it you’ve reached up with your hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. You had already gone way too far with the man that was your boss and right now in an effort not to dwell on it you kissed him deeply. He responds with the same vigor, his tongue battles yours, but you were okay with letting him win. You kiss until you both hear a knock on the door, and a soft…

_“Hey, Mr. Cavill, Y/N is everything okay in there? Should I call someone?”_

One of your coworkers asked from the other side of the closed door. You jump, startled and get to your feet, pulling down on your dress.

***Clears throat***

_“Everything will be fine. Call the janitorial crew and have them come and mop up this spill.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

You feel embarrassed and raw with emotions after you realize your little freak out had been seen by many of your coworkers. Henry picks himself off the floor as well, dusting his pants off, which only makes you look at his arse, which only distracts you for a moment but then you are back to the reality that you had to move. Immediately.

_“Thank you for being here for me Henry. I appreciate you more than you know. I guess I will be moving looking for another place to live to the top of my list.”_

_“What do you mean you already have a place to stay. ”_ His voice was calm as your eyes widened.

_“Yeah, but it’s not like I can stay there. It’s bad enough I am going to have to go back there to pack, probably in the dead of night…”_

He scoffs at you again, leaning back in his chair and loosening his tie.

_“Y/n you are not going back to that house.”_

_“Henry my things are there. I have to go back, I can tell where the camera is…”_

_“No we will send someone to pack for you, you stay with me.”_

_“Henry, sweetie I appreciate your compassion, but me living with you this early on…”_

_“Early on in what?”_

He is staring you down, as if daring you to finish the sentence. You weren’t even sure what this was. To almost call it that out loud was making you nervous, you were hesitant to call it a relationship because it wasn’t that for you. You had fantasized but he had never struck you as the type to stay with one person. Despite his words that he had been after you for 6 months, you knew now that he had, HAD you his interest would fade in a matter of a month just as you thought earlier, he had gotten with you already. You couldn’t base your life around his sweet words. You would still need to make your own way from this mess.

_“Early on in… this investigation into this stalker…”_

He looks at you, and shoots you this panty dropping smirk, that if you weren’t terrified about some crazy bastard having taken an interest in you. Henry pats his right thigh inviting you to sit. You shake your head, he nods down to his lap again.

_“Mr. Cavill, it’s bad enough I fell apart on your lap once today. I don’t think I want to break the record for the most inappropriate behavior with my boss in one day.”_

_“Y/N do we really want to start counting all the ways you’ve been inappropriate with me, I think we are way past that. Now come sit down.”_

You walk over, recognizing the tone as not one you should defy. You sit down, his strong leg supporting you, and one of his arms wrap around your waist. The other brushing up your stocking covered leg.

_“Now you are worried and you are overthinking, you know I am a man of my word. If I say I will take care of it then let me.”_

_“What are you going to do, sniff them out like a bloodhound?”_ He pops your thigh and you yelp.

_“Such a smart mouth, even in the face of fear. Now I’ll send someone to pack for you.”_

_“They won’t know what to bring Henry. I’ll have to go back.”_

_“ Fine. With your little episode we have a good reason for leaving.”_

_“You don’t have to come, I told you I will go at night. What if they are still watching me? It could be dangerous for you?”_

You fidget with your fingers and he turns your head so you have to look at him. His blue eyes force yours to focus.

_“I can handle myself against some peeping Tom who has to stalk young women to get their rocks off.”_

He looks unimpressed again. 

_“Fine, we can go after work, I have quite a few things in my queue to finish.”_

He lets you up, but not before kissing you so deeply you feel your toes curl into the soles of your heels, and you grip the front of the crisp white shirt he was wearing. As his hands start to roam up your skirt, you come back to reality that this is during the day, at work, where anyone could come in or be listening at the door. You’d be damned if you became known as the office slut, two weeks before your departure. Not after the first month of being here had you fighting off rumors about the late nights you were forced to work with him. 

You slide from his lap as softly as you could so he didn’t feel your resistance and pull you back down.

_“Now, now we are in the office Henry…”_

He smacks the back of your thigh trying to prove his point that he was the boss. You couldn’t go for that either.

_“It’s just we are in the office. Plus I can almost guarantee people are waiting for us to come out. Is sleeping with your employees the rep you really want to start?”_

_“But darling you are the only employee I am sleeping with or have slept wit_ h.”

You fix his tie upon standing and he is looking up at you like you’ve hung the stars. You don’t know how truthful he is being and if you were going to be honest with yourself you didn’t want to know if he was being honest or not. 

_“Be that as it may, no need to start that rumor train now. I’m going to freshen my face up in the bathroom and go back out to my desk.”_

He lets you walk away and into his private bathroom, where your makeup looks a mess from all of the tears. You wipe your face off the best you can, and head back out to your desk, where people are trying to hide the fact that they were looking at the door. You grab your purse and go back into the office to fix your face. It takes you 10 minutes to fix your makeup into something presentable for the office and you are glad your eyes are not red like they normally were. You adjust yourself and walk tall this time to the desk, sitting down in the chair, your instant message rings from one of your favorite coworkers asking if you were okay. 

You say yes, playing off as you had gotten some bad news about your apartment and you were frazzled, then worried you would get fired. It just was a “bad start to your morning”

Is how you worded it. You also didn’t want everyone to know you had a stalker who seemed intent on making your waking moments hell. 

Going about your day, hanging around in the building, not even stepping out for lunch as you often did. Henry had been forward-thinking enough that you were surprised when lunch arrived for the two of you from your favorite cafe around the corner and your favorite meal from there. With most of the office gone, you’d eaten it in his office and discussed the more subtle details about your life that you didn’t think he would care about but he surprises you often. 

He wants to know your favorite color, what made you pursue a degree in business. You were able to ask him questions as well as the conversation naturally unfolded and you realized he was a big nerd in a giant body. It was adorable to watch him discuss what he liked to do in his free time. The passion he was showing for something else besides business. 

Eventually the lunch finishes and then the day. Only when you were safely at your desk did you text Lorenzo back when he texted you. 

He had asked you to go to dinner with him the following night and you couldn’t help but say yes to the cute wide eyes cat eyes he’d sent you that meant he was pleading.

After you two set a time and place you drive off to your apartment with Henry following you in his own car and pulling up right beside you when you finally make it. He follows you inside, and you still frown at the mess that was made. When you go to start cleaning up Henry stops you and says he has already arranged for the cleaning of the apartment and to only focus on packing the things you wished to keep. Somehow he had already arranged for moving boxes and packing materials to be placed outside your door, Asks how he can help and shucks off his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves.

You spend the time packing and talking, laughing, as he did impressions of his brothers and some of the stuffy old men that had come into his offices for meetings. It was pleasant to see him with his figurative hair down and now that he was there you were glad he had come with you, you finished packing your old dvds, cds and photos then moved on to your bedroom. You almost forgot they had planted a camera in your room until Henry stops you, taking one of the photos from earlier out his pocket. He uses it to figure out the angle and determines it came from on top of your dresser. He finds a small wireless camera, hidden between perfume bottles and bottles of lotions given to you and bought for yourself. He pockets it, and says that you two can drop it to the police along with the photos tomorrow.

_“Ugh I just can’t believe I am going through all of this you know. Like really, who in the hell would see me and decide oh look she looks like a target, let me make you my obsession. I’m not one of the great beauties you see in the magazine.”_

You say pulling things from the hangers and tossing them in a box to be dealt with later. Henry appeared to have taken an interest in folding the clothes you tossed into the box behind your shoulder. 

_“Y/n you truly believe that?”_

You note the lack of movement behind you.

_“What do you mean Henry?”_

He stands up and starts walking up behind you as you try not to focus on his steps across the carpeted floor but rather the clothes in the closet that hadn’t been tossed everywhere. He ends up behind you, your back against his chest, it takes him no time at all to kiss on the side of your neck.

_“I mean * **kiss*** that you ***kiss*** are absolutely magnificent and I ***kiss** * completely ***kiss*** understand why they picked you.”_

_“I think you are just saying that because you want to fuck me Cavill.”_

You half joke, half are being serious. Henry grabs your ass with both hands giving it a firm squeeze and saying.

_“No I am not and if you put yourself down one more time in my presence I will spank you until you cannot sit tomorrow.”_

You tense up and you feel yourself dampen the seat of your panties, silently praying he made good on that promise one day, although you also feared it more than you cared to let on. His large hands run from your hips, back up to your breasts, but only grazes them as he runs them back down to your hips when he pulls them back against his pelvis and grinds so you can feel how hard he is. He pushes the small stack of clothes out of your hands and onto the carpet where they land with a soft thud at your feet. Every touch seems amplified in this moment as you turn your body around and kiss him. He accepts your lips and guides you to him. He sits down on the bed, with you standing between his legs, and he helps take the dress off your body. You hadn’t gone with extremely sexy undergarments but Henry didn’t seem to mind one bit. 

In fact he seems to enjoy that they are inexpensive pieces of scrap for him to pull off, that he can basically tear those off of you too.

_“Babe, you have got to stop ripping my panties off. I kinda need them…”_

_“Oh hush, I’ll just buy you more. In fact I’ll buy more just so I can rip them off you again.”_

He kisses your stomach, his stubble scratching against the flesh there gently and you make quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, and once it is gone you push him backwards and start unbuttoning his pants. 

You felt possessed but you craved him, wanted him in the worst of ways and the fire between your legs would not go out until he put it out. He watches you with a smirk and you zip his pants and tug them down, lifting his hips and you take them all the way off. You knew he had to be amused at how determined you were, but honestly you didn’t care. He had been the one lording over you on every encounter before this one, so it was time he sat back and let you have some fun. The only move you let him make is to move himself up to the headboard, and once there he admires your body again.

You sort of whither under his gaze and move to get in the bed, but he shakes his head.

_“Crawl to me.”_

You feel embarrassed, not degraded, surprisingly sexy so you supposed it could be worse, your knees dig into the soft mattress until you are faced with his cock. Trying to take back your control of the moment you grasp him, your hand seeming smaller as it wrapped around the turgid length, it’s arousal prominent and leaking from the purplish head. You slowly move your hand up and down a few times and keep eye contact as your mouth lowers and licks him from base to tip, the salty taste of him marinating on your tongue. 

Henry groans, his head dropping to the pillow beneath him and he keeps his hands locked behind his head for the moment, then one entangles into your hair. Your tongue swirls around the head and you kiss it before engulfing him in your mouth. You can’t take the whole thing in one go, he was large and you weren’t a porn star. Besides you’d been here with him before, at least your knees wouldn’t be pleading for mercy. You got about halfway down, before you began to use your mouth in a mission to make him cum before he could get inside of you. You wanted to torture him for all the delayed orgasms he’d given you over the course of this thing you two had. Maybe he should moan out your name for once or twice. 

For all you knew this could be the last time.

He is doing his best not to thrust his hips as you enjoy the manly taste and smell of him, moving your hands around what couldn’t fit in your mouth. His groans continued in a semi consistent pattern and you were focused, needless to say you thought you were in control, that is until he pushes you off his pulsing length and yanks your body upwards by your forearms, face to his for a hard kiss. Still kissing you position your legs on either side of his hips and Henry guides himself to your opening, you slide down slowly and with a whimper. 

It seems like it takes forever for him to bottom out but when he does he feels so deep. When you finally open your eyes he is staring at you like you are a rare deity, but you still feel nervous and somewhat embarrassed under his gaze, much like before your hands cover your chest to which Henry just yanks them back down.

_“What have I told you about hiding yourself from me? This body is mine, and I can look at it as much as I damn well please. Keep your arms down and move before I move you, and I won’t go easy on you if I start moving first.”_

You comply hating to see the look of displeasure on his face, and turned on even more by his tone, wanting to move as well, you begin moving up and down his length slowly, easing into his new deepness. You close your eyes and let your head tilt back, lost into the pleasure of how your bodies move together. Henry doesn’t keep his hands to himself for long, large hands sliding up your torso to your breasts and squeezing, pinching and twisting the nipples around between his thumbs and index fingers, then his hands frustrates you because they never stay in one place for long, ended up gliding all over like he couldn’t stand not to touch you. 

You knew that you building the pace wouldn’t last for long whether it be because of your own stamina or Henry’s inability to let someone other than himself be in control. Soon your hands are planted just above his shoulders, next to his face on the bed, as he jackhammers into you from below. 

_“Sir! Oh fuck Sir! Sir!”_

_“Awe does my baby girl wanna cum?”_

You nod fast hoping he understands the urgency by how your vagina is tightening around him. He just drags out of you slowly and since he clearly has a thing with spanking, he does just that. The slap resonating throughout the room. Little does he know he’s created one in you too. So anytime he gives you even a small spank while he’s inside it just makes you tighten up and get wetter around him.

_“Use your words.”_

_“Yes Sir! I wanna cum! I wanna cum please let me cum!”_

_“You’ve been through a lot today so sir is going to give you all the orgasms you can stand and you don’t have to ask me.”_

Like glass, you break apart, raining wetness down as the sounds you two make as you join together repeatedly sound almost inhuman. He doesn’t stop moving through your orgasm, which just gives you tiny trembles as he keeps going.. You sit back up, moving down as Henry thrusts himself up, and that just moves the pleasure factor up as now there are two active participants. Henry lets you ride for a moment but then sits up and adjusts your bodies so he can move into you at his pace again. He tosses one of your legs over his shoulder, leaning down and then he is sucking on your neck, nipping spots and then laving them over with his tongue. You don’t even think about the burn in your thigh from being bent up like a pretzel, and Henry shows no signs of taking it easy on you. 

_“Wait…too sensitive.”_

_“No, you are going to take my cock like the good little slut you are.”_

You whimper and in response he just pops his hips harder and deeper, and bites down on the junction between your neck and shoulder blade. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but enough that you understood it was a punishment for trying to tell him what to do. He doesn’t listen and instead sits back on his hunches, spreading your legs impossibly wide on either side of him and striking you quickly into another orgasm. You feel him like steel inside of you and realized he had no plans on letting up.

_“That’s right baby girl, I’ve got plans to ruin you…”_

You knew he was dead serious….

**The question was were you going to let him?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Yasss so will she let him? What do you think???
> 
> Alright folks I am exhausted and need to recharge my creative batteries so i’m going to end this chapter here with one of my resounding THANK YOU’s and that I love each and every one of my readers! I appreciate you for your awesomeness!   
> I apologize for not having the time to respond individually to the comments but know that i do see them!


	6. The dinner from hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hey everyone! I am back! I had my wisdom teeth removal and was down longer than expected. I apologize for this being behind longer than expected, however health is paramount to smut lol 
> 
> I also want folks to make sure you read the warnings for possible triggers and understand that I may have missed some of the warnings so just be mindful that this story will start to lean toward the dark. PLEASE BE ADVISED….

## Ruin Me: Pt. 6

Henry had been coherent enough after your session together that he got you moving where you hopped in your shower quickly and finished packing only your dedicates before Henry all but demanded you two stop and he would let a team come in to pack and move you. 

Sex hazed and exhausted you didn’t have the power to resist his command and you found you didn’t want to. You were headstrong but not on letting him take you home. You went back to his house, where he tossed you an old shirt that dwarfs you because of his large size and wore it to bed. Happy to drift off in his thick arms.

When you woke up the next morning Henry was already gone for the day which hadn’t been happening since you moved in. You were silently glad you didn’t have to make any drinks or worry about anyone other than yourself for a few moments while you pulled your mind together. It was all over the place and full of emotions. You were worried about your home, this crazy stalker, starting this new job, and even worse you were worried about being caught between Lorenzo and Henry. Lorenzo, despite being younger than you by a year or so, was attentive and determined, very smart and you knew this before you even went on a date with him. He made it clear that he wanted to be more than friends, there really wasn’t any guessing, but Henry.

Henry had you confused. One moment he was as sweet, and open, the next he was cold and shut down. He still hadn’t had “the talk” about what his intentions were with you, which could only lead you to assume he was being deliberately evasive and a couple of rolls in bed would be all he was good for. 

You get ready for your day, wearing something that was easily convertible into a date night look. The dress was navy in color and had a small zipper that could come down fairly deep into your cleavage but you left it up so it would be appropriate for work. You didn’t dare wear something Henry bought for you. That would be just downright disrespectful. You managed your hair into a half ponytail that could be restyled later. 

Henry barely even speaks to you. The emotional whiplash was almost enough to make you nervous, but he just added more and more work to you so that you would have a late night.

At least he thought you would.

He didn’t count on you working through lunch, nor did he count on your determination to show just how much this thing you had with him didn’t control your life. You leave out the door by 6 pm before he could add anything else, telling him you would be back to the house later and not to worry.

You don’t have time to worry about any of his issues and why he chooses to be an asshole to you, especially after the experiences you had shared. It wasn’t too much to ask to be treated like a human being with emotions and not just pushed to the side once you’ve decided you’ve had your fill of her for the day. 

Didn’t he owe you at least that much? 

You knew you had to put a stop to it and the only way you knew how was to go on this date.

————

The place Lorenzo and you had decided on was an Italian place not far from your office. It was a bit high brow for you, and you try to play off the obvious question of ‘how could he afford this?’ by stating that you two could have taken a bite from the kebab place around the corner and gone for a stroll. 

_“Nonsense, at least for our first date. I would like to see how you glow under candle light.”_

_“Hey that could come off really halloween-ish if we aren’t careful.”_

You joke with him and he laughs guiding you inside, where you are shown to a table after only a few seconds wait. The conversation flowed easily which was exactly what you needed as you sip on a glass of wine. Lorenzo makes a passing joke about how ridiculous people were about wine, how fussy they could be, which has you laughing trying not to knock your own glass over, before making a joke. 

_“Well we could try all the ones here and charge it to my business account just to see what all the fuss is about, However I don’t think that’s the best idea.”_

_“Considering it’s fraud and I would have to fire you, I don’t believe that is a good idea either.”_

Your eyes widen and you look behind you, where both of your backs had been facing the door, finding Henry impeccably dressed as always, his charcoal grey suit well fitted, accented with a navy shirt and matching pocket square. He looks good, but that concern you had was that it clearly hadn’t been meant for you.

Slightly behind him, her perfectly manicured hands accented with red nails, both resting around one of his biceps. This woman was model tall, and looked every bit of the part of a model. Dressed in a tight red dress that was meant to catch attention had clearly landed it mark because she was on Henry’s arm. To see everything you had felt like a stab to have confirmed in front of your face. You do your best to tighten up and not show weakness to such a careless person.

_“Oh well good thing I was joking then huh? Mr. Cavill I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”_

You say in a jovial tone, and the woman he is with stares you down clearly hoping you were going to be set on fire while she determines why Henry is even bothering to talk to you. You ignore her, and avoid eye contact with Henry.

_“As I you. I was bringing the lovely Ms. Sonja here for dinner and thought I’d say hello.”_

Henry says smoothly and smiles wide, clearly meant to play the game of cordial encounter. You follow his lead and stick out your hand to Sonja and avoid squeezing it so hard that it breaks, and go for a soft handshake. She returns it with a forced smile.

_“Pleasure to meet you Sonja, I am Henry’s executive assistant, Henry and Sonja. This is Lorenzo Abate, a…friend of mine.”_

Lorenzo doesn’t bristle in you calling him only a friend, clearly too star struck or should you say business struck by Henry to care.

_“Thee Henry Cavill, color me surprised Y/N you told me you worked for Cavill industries, not the man himself.”_

 _“Guilty.”_ You offer with a small but unconvincing smile. 

The men shake hands, and out of the blue Henry says “well since you two are so keen on trying some fine wine, why don’t you join us at our table.”

If you hadn’t been shocked you would have laughed at the look on Sonja’s face. Her dark hair whipping around her face quickly as she looks at Henry like he’s lost his mind.

_“Ohhh…. umm…I don’t think…”_ You start to say but Lorenzo jumps right in, cutting you off…

_“…that wouldn’t be a bad idea. We…”_

You cut him right back off.

_“Want to interrupt you two. Besides Hen…Mr. Cavill. I think we see enough of each other during the day, one would think you’d want to be away from me.”_

_“Nonsense Y/N. You are the woman that literally runs my life. I can’t stay away from you, in fact the least I can do is have you and your…friend…Lorenzo here, over to my table for dinner.”_

You knew by the level of bullshit and charm Henry was determined to have his way. With a wave of his hand the Maître d’ comes and takes you all to a table, you fall behind the group to down the rest of your glass of wine and shuffle over to a nice table in the back. 

It’s much like the one you just left only more secluded and darker as so began the most awkward date of your life. 

Your date seemed to enjoy the company of Henry and Henry seemed to enjoy making you feel uncomfortable. He did this by innuendo that only you would understand.

_“Oh yes. Y/N is very dedicated to her job, just last week she spent her whole Sunday off bringing me some important documents to my parents house, playing with my nieces and nephews who just adored her, not to mention she even helped me fix a plumbing issue in the guest bathroom upstairs.”_

At the mention of the bathroom upstairs at his parents home you were drinking a glass of water as he spoke, and mere mention of that bathroom had you choking and sputtering. Lorenzo thumps your back gently to expel the water.

_“Are you okay y/n?”_

_“Oh sure. Just a little too thirsty… ummm I am going to head to the bathroom really quick.”_

You say, getting up from your chair and heading toward the bathroom. 

You were pissed. He was such an ass for ruining this date for you and even worse bringing up the damn bathroom.

You were annoyed at how much the mere memory of what he had done to you in that bathroom had you wishing he would come in there with you and do it again.

No…no that was the wrong line of thinking. He couldn’t be allowed to touch you again.

A few moments of deep breathing, a pep talk and promise to curse out your insurance company to hell and back in the morning, straighten your back and go back to the table for more mental torture by the man you called your boss.

However you jump when he is standing in the hallway waiting for you.

_“What are you doing here Henry?”_

You ask with a downright scowl on your face.

_“I could ask you the same question Y/N, especially not after I have explained that I want you. That you are mine…”_

Get steps you backwards into the bathroom, locking it behind him. He steps closer pressing you against the wall, his frame over yours making you feel small. Similarity you were pissed.

_“Henry you need to back off.”_

_“Why? I should drag you out of here. You should know I don’t like to share.”_

_“Neither the fuck do I Cavill. Oh did you forget the only reason you are even seeing me out on this date is because you brought one here of your own. Just a heads up Henry, I don’t take Community peen. Now move.”_

You push and his shoulder and slip out with just enough space, he does grab your wrist before you can get too far. The wall was still too close, and he was too strong. Henry didn’t seem to care that anyone close came knocking and apparently the counter seems like the reasonable solution, and he deposits you onto it, you grateful it wasn’t wet nor was it dirty, which you knew it wouldn’t be for the caliber of restaurant you were in. Which made these actions all the more disconcerting. He gives you no room to breathe, mashing his lips upon yours in a passion kiss, both hands gripping the sides of your face.

_“Henry enough. This conversation is done, and honestly we should be getting back to our dates.”_

You lean away, refusing to get caught in his kiss again, no matter how good they made you feel. 

Henry doesn’t relent, one hand ripping your panties off, stuffing them into your mouth, semi-harshly.

_“You think you have any say so here?! I should make you walk to the table and get your things with my cum in your mouth as the beginning of your punishment. Better yet, make you give him a goodnight kiss, with the taste of me still in your mouth.”_

You inwardly curse yourself for getting wet again, and letting Henry drag his hand down the front of your dress through the lowered zipper, gripping your breast roughly in his hand. You whimper and he grins properly, proving he was up to no good. You try to reach up to take the ripped garment out of your mouth but his free hand pins it, in fact you try and catch him by surprise with the other hand but he just removes the hand that had been groaning your breast, and catches that one too, then moving it over to hold both your wrists with one of his large hands, by now you were leaned backwards into the mirror, legs wide as he stood between them, your dress around your waist. More turned on than you had ever been in your life. He thrusts two fingers into you, knowing you would be wet enough for it. 

It almost makes you nervous that we wouldn’t have cared if you weren’t, but you also knew he wasn’t trying to harm you in this, he was just pissed off. You would tackle your own mental status as to why you were so turned on by his behavior later, right now you sat trembling on his fingers, tears in eyes, breathing heavily, as you feared a knock on the door demanding entrance, however you were also certain you wouldn’t give a fuck if they did. 

That’s how wild he made you feel.

_“Better still I should make you go back to the table with my cum in this cunt. Make you sit and have dull small talk while it runs from my pussy onto your chair. Imagine the wet spot you will leave when you stand, especially without your panties.”_

The thought makes your quiver, how he calls it his again, and he feels it, it makes him laugh and move his fingers faster and rougher. You are basically sobbing into the now soaked lace and silk fabric. His moniker of sir, whimpered muffled along with please. His dexterous fingers tap your g spot and you knew with a few more taps you wouldn’t have a choice but to cum. 

_“Ahhh there’s my dirty girl.”_

He whispers into your ear, and then he drops your hands, and his fingers exit your body quicker than you can fathom. Your eyes fly open. 

_“We will finish this conversation later.”_

You take the fabric out your mouth and with a heaving chest full of confusion you glare at him, who is adjusting himself in his pants, obviously hard, but somehow willing it away as he puts himself to rights.

_“What the fuck Henry? You can’t leave me like this.”_

He laughs.

_“Oh baby girl you didn’t actually think I was going to let you cum after this little display here tonight?”_

You hear as the click of your heels touch the ground, and you stand in front of Henry, a pout, hoping he will take mercy on your face. 

_“Oh come on Hen, don’t leave me like this. Please.”_

The plea is small, and somehow against all the fire normally had, you just wanted to make him not mad at you, like his face is currently presented as. He leans down kissing you, a soft peck in direct juxtaposition to the ire you had felt moments before. You think he’s going to give into you feminine wiles, but he doesn’t actually taking, your panties out of your hand and slides them into his pocket. Henry pulls away, his fingers dusting over the left side of your face, from your hairline to you chin, gripping it softly and says

_“It’s a shame you went with the waterproof mascara tonight. I like making it run down your face. Pull yourself together, back out at the table in five minutes.”_

He tries to kiss your forehead, but you pull away with a scowl, which only makes him laugh at you as he unlocks the door and walks out. You barely let the door close, before you scurry into a stall with your bag, fixing your dress and bra. 

Giving yourself a once over in the mirror, you were glad you went waterproof tonight, wiping the sweat from your brow line, and reapplying the smeared lipstick. You glance at your phone realizing you’ve been gone from the table for 20 minutes altogether. You roll your eyes and stomp back to your seat, schooling over to the table where Lorenzo helps you back into your seat…

——-

You came up with a work excuse that came marked as urgent, a requirement you take care of right that moment, which explained your delayed return to the table. 

Thankfully Henry and Sonja leave before you and Lorenzo, who comes up with a spectacular idea to take you out for desert afterwards, wanting to spend time alone with just you. You walk with him, around the nearby park, the breeze on your exposed sex, making you flashback to the restroom, while in your right mind pissed you off because you were left sexually frustrated and annoyed with how weak he made you. 

You might have been more mad at yourself for liking every second of his little power display. How he made you painfully aware of his body. A lesser woman might be driven mad by now, but you were not a lesser woman!

This is how you end up coming home around 11 pm, grateful the lights were off in the penthouse, Kal not running up to you to greet you meant he was enclosed in Henry’s room with him. It was mixed feelings of nerves because he was in the house with you, and happiness because that meant he was not out with Sonja the model who had gushed repeatedly over dinner about her various work all across Europe. 

It was mind numbing to say the least, but apparently Henry liked what he liked. You slip off your heels quickly so they don’t clack across the hardwood floor and you are more than happy that the steps were carpet and muffled you coming up them. You open the door to your room as slow as possible to reduce any noise and walk backwards into your room while keeping an eye on Henry’s door to make sure it doesn’t open. You breathe a sigh of relief when it doesn’t and you get into the door with the door closed and locked. You jump and mile high and turn when the lamp beside your bed flicks on with a soft click and Henry is relaxing across your bed.

_“Took you long enough to come home.”_

_“I was enjoying my night out.”_

_“Ahhh the date with the Italian fellow to an Italian restaurant how original.”_

You scoff, walking over into the largest closet you have ever had, regrettably the one thing you would miss upon leaving. You walk inside putting the shoes away and then stomping out, feeling Henry’s eyes on you as you stomp to the en-suite bathroom.

_“So let me make sure I understand something here. You wait for me like a creepier just to tell me my date was less than original. Henry, I am exhausted and you are working my nerves.”_

He turns his body so his feet are now planted to the floor, The fire burning in his eyes, tells you that you’ve awoken something in him just as you did earlier. That flicker of darkness going up behind his eyes, trying to draw you in to experience it once more.

_“ Your mouth is ridiculously smart as of late. Did you do this little date for attention…”_

_“Henry let me stop your egotistical ass right now. I went on my date with Lorenzo because unlike some men I know he knows exactly what he wants and he goes for it. Until you showed up with little miss Sonja my date had been going wonderfully. You tried to ruin my night all because I wasn’t focused completely on your needs.”_

Henry’s hand flies up forming the stop sign right at his chest. You don’t continue on with your rant, but you find yourself glaring, with your arms crossed just directly under your breasts.

_“I didn’t ruin your night, you obviously still had a good time, coming back here hours after we all left the restaurant. Especially when I had a conversation to finish. Where did you go?”_

_“I went to a little place that’s named None of your damn Business!”_

Suddenly Henry is up and because he had been sitting you almost forgot how he towers over you.

_“Y/N you have already earned an additional punishment tonight for putting in that damn resignation after I told you that I wanted you to stay, do you really want to test me?”_

You simultaneously scoff and shiver, whether that be from anticipation or fear you had yet to figure out.

_“Punishment?! Newsflash Henry Cavill! You are not my father.”_

His laugh is low and dangerous as he steps closer to you. So close that your chest is heaving against his own.

_“No but I thought I was daddy? Or at least that’s what you yelled out the last time I fucked you.”_

You push him away, but he only moves slightly. You didn’t want to think about the night before, nor do you want to buckle under the pressure like you had in the bathroom, no matter how your body still aches for him. 

_“Well you can live with that damn memory because that will be the last time you ever touch me!”_

_“Somehow I don’t think that’s the truth…”_

His lips end up on yours before you realize it and he is holding you to his body. Hands glide under your dress, as he takes a handful of your ass. His arousal is prominent and it’s obvious what he wants. His promise of “finishing the conversation” earlier ringing in your mind.

You kiss him back but quickly remember who the man was and what he had done for you so far, which offered nothing in terms of a relationship. Only dick and a new choking kink you didn’t know you had. Leaving you wet and wanting for him, a dried rag, waiting to be used again. That wasn’t a promise of anything on his end and he proved that tonight by getting caught on his own date. The thoughts of the red tipped fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt, the way she pressed her chest on his arm, practically trying to be a second layer of skin to him, while he sat there and allowed the shit. It told you all you needed to know about your future with Henry Cavill.

You mustered all your strength and pushed him away from you, not wanting to be dick-matized, this time you move backwards.

_“Stop!”_

He respects your command and doesn’t try to kiss you again, hands slipping off your bottom.

_“Look Henry, I know when this started it was spur of the moment and everything but now it’s getting confusing, and the lines are too blurry. I think it’s best if you leave now.”_

You say without looking at him, because you knew that if you looked up you’d be heartbroken no matter if he looked indifferent Or if he looked sad. You had to stand your ground and that didn’t start by looking into the blue eyes of one Henry Cavill.

_“Fine, I’ll go…for now. You seem a little flustered so I am going to give you some time to calm down, come to your senses because I have somethings to sort out as well. I’ll see you in the morning.”_

He walks out after being unable to catch your eye and you struggle to keep your tears silent going over to the closet, glad you hadn’t unpacked many of your own clothes because in the morning you were out of here…

**—————**

You don’t even bother making Henry’s drink knowing you didn’t give two fucks anymore. Henry didn’t bother you for the rest of the night, nor did he try to speak as you slinked into your office chair passed his open office door. You didn’t even care that you were on company time as you looked for apartments and such on your work computer. You had your suitcase in your car, ready to go to a hotel after work, but you were still upset. It pissed you off that Henry didn’t see how much you cared, didn’t value your feelings as a person, to him you were just a warm body to sink into and that hurt.

You were at the point where you could admit to yourself that Henry Cavill had turned your life upside down and he was what you wanted.

Yes you could tell him that.

Sure.

But he had made it obvious that wasn’t on his agenda. If he wanted the relationship with you beyond sex and that meant not seeing other people and being together. 

Trusting that he would be there for you without anything in return,

Then he needed to show that

You had shown it in everything that you did for him beyond the job. Yes he made it hard to say no but it wasn’t impossible to do, you just did the extras just make him happy and he didn’t even care.

Just thinking about all of this drama made your head hurt. 

You called your insurance company who had finally sorted out the issue with your renters insurance and after stating it was a computer glitch they couldn’t explain, they were issuing you a large check for all of the things destroyed. You called your landlord to pay your last month’s rent, he told you that your lease had already been paid in full, and because of the stellar job done on the cleaning you would be getting your security deposit in full. Your eyes cut suspiciously to the open office door, and just before you get up to go in his office to ask him about it, you hear the computer ding as an email comes through. It’s subject reads as an set immediate review documents for Henry and since he was old fashioned in that he wanted print copies of his contracts so he could make notations as needed in ink, you went to print the file, but since it was compressed it took a moment to get ready, finally it opens but it’s not doc or PDF like it normally would be for word documents but a video file. One click and it opens and this time you don’t yell, but you gasp and your hands cover your mouth, extremely glad that your phone went through your computer therefore the sound was channeled through your headset, because the video was from a few nights ago in your apartment, it showed you naked, giving Henry a blowjob . It was clearly from a different angle, higher up, like it was built into the wall possibly above your closet. His moans echoing in your ears and then a chat message from your work instant messenger function comes up but all of the contact information is scrubbed only with the username of 

> **‘YourAdmirerfromAfar’:** _**“You look like you enjoyed sucking his dick.”**_
> 
> Y/N: _Who are you?_
> 
> The video is still playing and you realize you can’t turn it off.
> 
> _**YourAdmirerfromAfar: Look at you go! I knew you had to be good at that, those lips. I imagine them wrapped around me all the time.** _
> 
> _Y/N: Please leave me ALONE!”_
> 
> You could feel your eyes tearing up as you type. 
> 
> **_YourAdmirerfromAfar: but there’s more…_**
> 
> The video fast forwards to you riding Henry, clearly enjoying yourself if the moans in your ears were to go by.. Your face is hot and you look around so scared everyone can see what’s on your screen. 
> 
> _**YourAdmirerfromAfar: You take it so well for him. Is it just for him I wonder?** _
> 
> _**\- How would you look in that pretty red lingerie set I saw in your Panty drawer…** _
> 
> _Y/N: What do you want?”_
> 
> You gawk at the screen in horror as he continues.
> 
> **_YourAdmirerfromAfar: Why did you move? You know how much trouble it was to break in and place those cameras._ **
> 
> _Y/n: Leave me Alone!_
> 
> **_YourAdmirerfromAfar: All that hard work because I wanted to keep you safe. You work so late, and come home so tired._ **
> 
> **_YourAdmirerfromAfar: I wonder what your coworkers would think about this little video. The press maybe? Maybe I should contact them, send it to them?_ **
> 
> _Y/N: No!_
> 
> **_YourAdmirerfromAfar: I’ve been watching you from afar… imagine when I come home to watch my cameras and see you getting split open by Mr. GQ. No wonder you get home so late…_ **
> 
> **_Y/N: What do you want?! I don’t have a lot of money but just please leave us alone._ **
> 
> **_YourAdmirerfromAfar: How cute! You said “us” like I will let him hang around my angel for that long. I’m just letting you get it all out your system._ **
> 
> _Y/N: I have contacted the police!_
> 
> **_YourAdmirerfromAfar: They won’t find me. You asked me what I want, let me tell you. I want you, I won’t stop until I have you._ **
> 
> **_I want you._ **
> 
> **_I will have you._ **

Then the word you begins to multiply across your screen, your screen screeches in your ear before the screen goes blue and then black as it crashes. You yelp from the screech and jump out your seat, running into Henry’s office and slamming the door.

_“Henry we have a big problem!”_

He looks up, taking his reading glasses off his face, concerned about it.

“ _Y/N? What is wrong?”_ He watches you lean forward on the desk for emphasis.

_“Henry he just contacted me, we…we never found all of the cameras he placed in the apartment. He has a video of us from the other night! He came through on the computer messenger thing.”_

_“Our private server?!”_

You pace nervously…

_“Yes. He told me he wants me and won’t stop any of this until he has me. I..Henry…I just don’t know what to do?! Like what do I do?”_

Henry gets up and hugs you to his chest in an effort to quell you quickly rising fear and anxiety. 

_“What am I going to do? He mentioned the press, and sending it to people in the company. I just don’t know…”_

_“Calm down… come sit.”_

He sits you down in a chair, while he crosses back to his desk grabbing his phone demanding the heads of security and the IT department come to his office immediately.

**———-**

After a meeting that left out the particulars of the video your stalker sent you, IT looked at your computer and found they could not find how he managed to even get through to your computer. Henry insists they build the protection up no matter the cost or time. As the head of Security needed to up patrols among his staff, more vigilant at all times and to report any suspicious activity of any staff or otherwise immediately.

Once they were gone from Henry’s office you say to him

_“Well at least I’ll be out of your hair in a week. This will no longer be your problem.”_

_“What are you talking about? Oh wait don’t tell me this is about that silly resignation you put in. That I already told you I wasn’t accepting.”_

_“Yes, and it’s not silly Henry. It’s a certainty now, he knows where I work, he’s gotten past multiple safeguards in your system to get to me. I need to go.”_

_“Do you think it’s going to stop if you leave?”_

_“I…”_

_“Darling you are in more danger if you go. I won’t be able to protect you as well if you are not here and imagine having to worry about you as you drive home to me. It’s too much to try and take on with this madman on the loose.”_

_“Home to you? Henry I already told you I was moving out. In fact I have some things already lined up…”_

_“Why do you keep trying to leave me?”_

_“Because YOU HAVEN’T GIVEN ME A REASON TO STAY! And Henry Cavill until you do. This is done!”_

Not even staying for the inevitable kiss off he was sure to give you, you stomp out of his office. Hell you didn’t care that it was only a half a day of work. You were living in a semi permanent state of fuck Henry Cavill and everything he was associated with. You start to drive and your phone alerts you to a text, and your system reads it out loud. It’s Lorenzo letting you know the clothes are ready and that he couldn’t stop thinking about you since the date the night before. Wanting to take your mind off of Henry you decided to go see Lorenzo at the dry cleaners.

Once arrived he tries to hand you the clothes but you only take yours and tell him the rest can hang.

**At your obvious distress Lorenzo offers to take you out for coffee and you go wanting to relive your mind of how your life was falling apart so quickly…**

**————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Soooo this stalker is persistent ain’t he? What do you think Y/n is going to do? Hopefully this met your expectations for this chapter and wasn’t a disappointment for your wait. Chapter 7 is in progress although I don’t have a eta on that yet!
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and kudos! You don’t know how much it means to me!
> 
> -LOVE SINGERAMG


	7. Changing Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were good at running....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: You guys have supported this so much and I am Really getting a kick out of reading the theories! Send more they are making my day truly! More excitement is coming soon as I do feel like this one is coming to a head soon!
> 
> Thanks bunches for reading!

##  **Ruin Me: Pt 7**

Lorenzo had been nothing but sweet during your impromptu date, and leaving out certain details you explained your little stalker situation. He offers his help and jokingly apologizes for not having ties to the mob to help you. The calm afternoon was just what you needed to calm down and not let this whole thing with Henry stay on your mind. The hotel room you were in only served to remind you what a shit show your life had turned into.

You use the rest of your night to make sense of what everything had devolved into. You didn’t want to cry but as you played with the necklace again you felt tears welling up. You attempt to distract yourself by scrolling around on the internet, looking for places to move to.

Your phone begins to ring.

_**Henry.** _

You send it to voicemail as quick as you noticed the name on the screen. He calls right back again and you let it ring for a few extra seconds and send it to voicemail.

> **Mr. H.Cavill:** _Why aren’t you answering the phone?_

You turn the TV up as the phone rings again.

> **Mr. H. Cavill:** Answer my call please. I am just worried about you.

He calls you back and you snatch your phone up, holding back the sniffles from tears.

_“I am fine Henry. Stop calling me!”_

_“But darl…”_

You press the red circle on the phone, cutting Henry’s voice off instantly.

> **Mr. H. Cavill:** _I need to talk to you._

> Y/N: _So talk._

You text back knowing the answer was short and would piss him off, or at the very least annoy him.

> **Mr. H. Cavill:** _In person_
> 
> Y/N: _No_.
> 
> **Mr. H. Cavill:** _Y/N._
> 
> Y/N: _Henry. This works just fine._
> 
> **Mr. H. Cavill:** _No it doesn’t. Not for what I have to say. Please I need to see you. I’ll come wherever you are, wherever you’re comfortable, but please let me see you._
> 
> Y/N: _I just don’t know. I don’t know if I’m ready to see you yet, but you’ve got 5 minutes. Over the phone._

You had to have a wall up with him because you had been too lax with your feelings and got yourself burned.

Now here you are in a hotel room with an obsessed stalker and a bruised up heart, talking to the one that was using it as a punching bag.

 _“Can I get at least 10 minutes beautiful?”_ He starts off immediately as soon as you pick up the phone.

 _“7 minutes and 59, 58, 57”_ You compromise, but not to what you want.

_“Okay okay you drive a hard bargain.”_

_“Tick tock.”_

_“Alright darling, Look Y/N I told you you didn’t need to leave. Baby It’s not safe for you to not be out there by yourself.”_

_“It’s perfectly safe here. The beauty of hotels are you can’t just walk in.”_

_“Fine let’s just leave the idea that you are perfectly safe on the table for now because I’m not done with that, but sweetheart you cannot just drop an ultimatum like that on me and then leave.”_

_“Yes I can! Henry I’ve told you already that this can’t work like this! We can’t go on like this. As fun as it has been I don’t think you are serious and to be honest it’s okay that you aren’t, because this is new but I am just way more into you than you seem to be into me and I know me well enough to know that won’t work for me…”_

You hear your door being activated with a key card, and see Henry standing in the room. You blink for a few moments not actually believing he was standing in front of you. Then end the call and he takes the phone down from his ear.

_“What in the entire fuck?!”_

You ask jumping up from the bed, upset he had found you surrounded by tissues.

_“You see I told you that you weren’t safe here love.”_

_“Henry what…how did you find me and how in the hell did you get into my room?!”_

You glare, he steps toward you and due to the small nature of the room the king sized bed leaves you with nowhere to go. He comes in slipping off his jacket, tossing it on the nearby desk and unbuttoning his cufflinks.

_“It was child’s play really Y/N. This is why I told you that you weren’t safe out here by yourself. If I was able to track you down and get myself a key what does that tell you?”_

_“That you’ve got issues with giving me what I want.”_

He chuckles at your barbed comment.

_“It should tell you that the person who would break into your house to plant cameras, who would force his way past various firewalls and protective measures at my company would take any opportunity to reach out and snatch you, which means he certainly wouldn’t have a problem hacking into a hotel database after he has seen where you are. So as to your earlier statement about you being safe. You are not! The safest place is at home with me.”_

_“Henry this is not your problem to deal with. That’s your home and your company and I can’t stay at either…”_

Henry sits down on the bed and puts his head in his hands, clearly upset.

_“Y/N. Why are you intentionally sabotaging what we have…”_

_“We don’t have anything Henry. We have fucked a handful of times and all I’m saying is that we can’t keep having sex with no strings attached, I can’t accept expensive jewelry and shopping sprees from you because it makes me feel cheap, And I am starting to believe that you believe those names you’ve been calling me are true.”_

He tosses his head back in laughter.

_“No I don’t. It’s the opposite for me. I only give gifts to people I care about. I want to spoil you and give you whatever I can because that’s how I show affection. You think I just walk around handing women Cartier Necklaces and letting them move into my home?”_

_“Well I don’t know if that’s what you do or not. I’m just telling you what I know about me. I don’t do this. I am not the type of girl who hops into bed randomly.”_

_“I never said you were love.”_

_“Yes but that’s how it feels when I wake up alone in the morning, when I catch you on dates with other women.”_

_“Woah, woah, woah. I think I caught you on the date. Y/N do you know how much easier we would be if you just listened. I told you that I’ve wanted to be with you for six months now, and you decide to run off and date someone else.”_

You knew you had been running a little bit, but that was only because you didn’t feel good enough.That’s what you did. You ran. You were good at that. You had seen all the model type, confident women he dated since you had been there.

_“Henry you change women like you change your underwear. I didn’t think this was anything for you other than sex and as I said I am not trying to force any relationship on you but I also know as good as it is, I can’t do the causal thing.”_

Henry is looking at you from where you are standing. His hand reaches out and you find yourself walking over to him, you give him your hand, his grip is not painful but sure and his thumb rubs circles on the top of your hand.

_“It’s a good thing I realize my reputation precedes me, or I might have been offended. Y/N, I realize I don’t have the best track record in your eyes, but you have to give me a chance to prove to you that this is different for me. It’s more than the fling you think it is. I am really interested in being with you.”_

You were looking directly in his eyes and couldn’t find the lie. The one you were kinda hoping was there so that you would have a reason not to put your heart out there and get it broken, but it wasn’t there. It’s like he can sense you giving in because he just pulls you down onto his lap, and you were starting to believe he would keep you there all the time if he could. It makes you feel cherished and wanted as he makes sure you are as close as you can be. Sweeping your hair back again so he can get the full view of your face.

_“Y/N are you going to let me love you? Give you everything you are worth and so much more? Because that is what I want to do and I hope that you want the same of me.”_

_“You have to promise me that you will be honest with me going into this. If I am not what you want then don’t let me linger with you. We can always talk.”_

_“I promise. In fact let’s start now. As you may have noticed, I am a man with certain… proclivities. You know things that I like. I think we should talk about what that means for us dear.”_

You nod and his grip around your waist.

_“You have been with me long enough to know that I am very much a man who likes to be in control. I don’t like having to guess about what is going to happen, this spills over to my personal relationships. If we are to be together then you would need to understand how this will work.”_

_“Does this mean I am giving up everything to be with you?”_

_“No. It just means we should talk about what I expect from you and what you want from me. We can talk all night until we figure out what works and what doesn’t. Understand this, I will always be there no matter what. I’ll take you however you wish to have me. I just want you with me.”_

##  ***The Next Morning***

Henry and You stayed the night in the hotel and talked. It was an eye opening conversation as he let you in on his lifestyle as being Dominant in the relationship. Sexually you had already proved you were compatible, and Henry asked what you would be uncomfortable with going forward and you weren’t sure completely. However he was willing to teach you.

Relationship wise he wanted you exclusively. No more Lorenzo, no more random Model chicks. He was yours and you were his. Point blank period. You talked until you both fell asleep fully clothed on top of the bedspread, your head against his chest, his arms holding you to him, he hadn’t wanted to let you go and it showed when you tried to get up before him and his grip only tightened. You had to wiggle from him with the most contortion you had ever done in your life.

Henry had been kind enough to take your things back to his place, while you went to talk to Lorenzo in person. He had told you he would be there but you find Alyssa behind the counter.

_“Hey Y/n! It’s been forever since I saw you! Are you here for Mr. Cavill’s suits?”_

You offer her a small smile.

_“Yes, ummm I forgot to get them yesterday. Ummm…actually I also came to talk to Lorenzo. Is he here?”_

_“Actually no, he called in sick this morning, I sent him a text message to ask him a quick question but he didn’t answer so I guess he must be pretty doped up on cold medicine.”_

_“Oh…well okay I’ll just…contact him I guess.”_

Alyssa smiles knowingly at you.

_“That Lorenzo is such a looker and a charmer. I am quite sure that’s how he got Mrs. Nguyen to give him the job. She wasn’t even going to hire anyone else to work here since we’d already worked out my work schedule.”_

You laugh because she was correct he was a charmer, but this was news to you that he had basically talked his way into working at the dry cleaner.

_“Ha well he can be persuasive certainly.”_

_“Yes. I was surprised he even wanted to work here. The man has two degrees in business and IT. He could work anywhere, heck even Cavill industries with that status, but he just couldn’t find the work apparently.”_

You were sure you looked confused but you didn’t say anything out of the ordinary.

_“Yea he certainly is something. Look I’ve got to go, but ummm I will talk to him later…”_

Alyssa rings you out with a smile and sends you on your way. You take Henry’s suits and head back to the Penthouse.

You were greeted by Kal, who thankfully did not tackle you to the ground, just tizzies around your feet for attention. You hear Henry over in the corner, his PC screen wirelessly connected to the tv so it displayed the screen. You say hello to Henry, who is not so distracted that he doesn’t speak, and you let him alone on one of the rare times you’ve seen him actually relaxed. You go upstairs to your room, intent on finding somewhere to stay. You might be dating Henry but that didn’t mean you needed to be around him 24/7. You were taking a virtual tour of a little flat complex about 20 mins away from work.

You and Henry had talked and he had all but begged you to stay on as his Assistant. You let him talk you out of leaving as well, citing it would be safer and easier to protect you if you still worked there, so you drafted a polite decline of the job offer and wishing the employer all the best and sent it via email. Henry had not been vague about what he expected from you going forward, which basically all amounted to letting him lead the relationship. It didn’t make you a puppet and if you had to guess you probably had more control over the situation than he even knew at this point. After bookmarking a few promising places you left the quietness of your room to prepare a light lunch and to start on dinner.

Despite you being headstrong, you enjoyed domesticity, at least with Henry. You briefly let your mind wonder about the future, about children and family time. The thought of being annoyingly happy, your mother running around like a chicken with her head cut off once she learns you are with a child. A marvelous baby shower at Henry’s parents because you knew they wouldn’t have it anywhere else.

The thought of being a family enchanted and worried you all at the same time. You were pulled out of your mindless cooking of a dish you made many times by the shrill tone of a text message from Lorenzo.

> **Lorenzo:** _I am a bit under the weather but I wanted to let you know I haven’t forgotten about your beauty. I’ll be in touch once I feel a little better, hopefully you are better as well._

> Y/n: _I am much better, thank you for asking. Get well soon!”_

You didn’t have the heart to give him the kiss off via Text message, plus you had questions of your own. Why had he lied to you about having degrees? Alyssa has been correct in saying that he could work anywhere with those degrees. It disturbs you that he would lie about such a thing and plan on addressing it before he disappears forever…

During dinner Henry insists that while they are not sharing the change in relationship with the public, he has rules of his own. The biggest being a wardrobe change again. When you ask him what that means he only gives you that bloody smile and says you will find out in the morning…

##  ***Monday Morning***

You pull at one of the new dresses that Henry bought you for work that you had refused to wear up until this point and he all but now insists that you wear nothing but skirts and dresses to work, not to mention he basically bought out a lingerie store that has more daring pieces than you had ever seen. You look in the mirror and hardly recognize yourself; the expensive clothes, the make up (another request that be worn everyday), combined with heels, panties and a bra that felt like air against your body, all topped off with the necklace, also something he insists you wear all of the time. Basically it was a pretty collar from what you had researched about being in a Dominant and Submissive relationship. You had confronted him on not properly asking you to wear such a thing, even if you and him were the only two that knew what it meant. He certainly did and apologized for not explaining it properly.

You forgive him for the minor indiscretion, and he also suggests that since you two were talking about it, to set up your safeword. The terms hadn’t been new to you but as you delved into it the more you realized that there was a lot you didn’t know, a lot more you wanted to try in some instances. The traits of a Sub is something you figure out very quickly upon reading that you definitely are. You felt better about what you didn’t know with the safe words put into place.

You pull at the dark dress again, seeing as it was tighter than you’d ever worn to work. Henry comes into the office about 30 minutes after you do while you are mid tug. You hear his deep chuckle as he walks up to you desk, since you were turned around when he walked in.

_“Morning, Y/N. Did you have a good weekend?”_

He asks you and you avoid rolling your eyes and smile.

_“Yes, my weekend was amazing.”_

_“You seem to be in high spirits if I say so myself. Come into my office so we can discuss the week properly. I have a few things to go over with you.”_

You follow him into his office picking up the office iPad, closing the door behind you. You sit in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk, crossing your legs. Henry takes a sip out of the travel mug you prepared for him this morning, sitting across from you. You would say business as usual but it felt different this time around. You ignore the tension in favor of focusing on work. You unlock the tablet and bring up his calendar.

_“Alright Well Mr. Cavill you have an easy day today, followed by a lunch meeting tomorrow, two meetings on Wednesday. One in the morning with marketing, the afternoon with the board members, your brothers will be there, confirmed. Then you all have plans to head over to the bar for the rugby match. Thursday is a light day in the office, Friday meeting with some folks that think you should be modeling and want to talk about you being a spokesperson. Saturday night is a charity gala. I will pick up your tux on Thursday so you can make sure it fits. They usually get it right but you can never be too sure.”_

_“So during this week do you think I’ll have any alone time with my gorgeous girlfriend?”_

You laugh and shrug.

_“Ummm…well I guess I may be able to squeeze in dinner for you two. I know of this cute little place, the chef is okay, not great, but she can manage. I think if you don’t mind a giant bear of a dog staring at you while you eat, I have an in with the owner, I can get you a reservation.”_

_“Cute y/n, really I seem extremely busy this week, but I want some alone time with you.”_

You smile and say

_“Well considering we work together and live together I’d venture we will have plenty.”_

_“Yes, well. Pencil yourself down as my plus one on Saturday.”_

You look at him with wide eyes.

_“Ummm…Henry I don’t believe that is the best idea.”_

_“And why ever not?”_

_“Because did we or did we not just agree to keep a low profile about this?”_

You say as you stand to leave his office

_“Yes, I agreed because you asked me, but you can come as my assistant. At least until I ravish you in an empty room away from the gala, where we can hope nobody hears us and puts two and two together.”_

You laugh and head to the door, typing in something on his calendar for you and he on Thursday.

_“I’ll think about it.”_

He frowns and crooks a finger. You smirk and walk back over to him, but he points to the space next to him. So you come over leaning on his desk, facing the wall behind him. He looks you up and down again. Before picking you up and popping you down on the desk. His large hand wraps around his thigh and slides upward and rests high, not quite touching in between your thighs, but certainly close enough he had to feel how warm you were. He rubs tenderly, then squeezes tightly, then rubs again.

_“What you meant to say was ‘Yes Mr. Cavill, I’ll be there, in fact I am going to go tonight and find a very expensive dress and let you pay for it with the shoes to match.”_

His finger grazed the strip of the barely there panties.

_“Then after I let you pay for it I am going to thank you in a way that is exclusively for you…”_

He says to you and you move your torso forward, letting him look down the front of the dress, pulling him closer to you by his tie.

_“Oh really?”_

You ask once his face is close enough to yours. 

“Yes really. In fact you are so enthusiastic that you want to thank me right now.”

You laugh and kiss him, soft kisses, offering tenderness.

_“You know I would love to thank you right now, however someone has left me a ton of work to complete and if I don’t get it done today then I can’t go shopping tonight, and then I won’t be able to come home and thank you properly.”_

His hands smooth over your thighs again.

_“Hmmm…properly. I like the sound of that. Well I’ll let you go with a pass, but do you think Daddy can get a sneak peak of how exactly you plan to thank him later?”_

You grin and pull up the bottom half of your dress, lifting your hips so the fabric can glide over the flesh of your backside, the coolness of the desk having almost no effect, slowly revealing your thigh highs attached to the black garter belt, which he had to have felt the strings to it but the way his eyes light up you are glad you put them on this morning, because he looks like a kid at Christmas.

_“Does daddy like?”_

You tease him, He grips the backs of your thighs, pulling you to the edge of the desk, gripping them firmly. He tongue peeks out and wets his pink lips, while you are wanting to taste them again.

_“Oh yes. Daddy likes it very much. I knew these would look delicious on you. Makes me want to thank YOU for putting them on.”_

Henry’s hands steady the slight tremble in your legs, You try to anticipate his movements, but he never did anything by the book, while you expected him to lay you back across his desk, he sits up to the edge of his office chair, and his left hand glides behind your right knee. You bite back a yelp as he yanks your leg over his shoulder with ease, your heel resting on the back of his chair after he sits back down, eye level with your center and you move your left leg further apart for him to have better access . Henry just pulls your panties to the side and delves in, holding you against his mouth.

_“Oh shit Henry.”_

You whimper. He doesn’t stop, nor does he care. You panic in between your bliss about his unlocked office door.

_“Sir, we gotta…. fuck… we have got to stop.”_

He still doesn’t listen to you and you are putty in his hands that can’t pull away. You didn’t want to abuse your safeword, being that this was so light, you were just nervous caught in juxtaposition again of wanting him to stop and needing him to continue.

_“S..sir we…”_

He pulls away.

_“You ask me to stop one more time, I will, . But understand this sweetheart, I can promise you will not cum for a week if I do. Be a good girl for me.”_

You bite your lip hard enough that you taste blood, and you feel the burn in your legs and back from not leaning back on the desk. You were holding back every moan and groan as you grasp on to the edge of his desk and his fingers play with you.

You couldn’t let anyone hear you in Henry’s office begging him to continue but damn it he was so good with his tongue. He knew just how to turn you into a melted puddle. It was damn near 9am and you were already to defile his office again. The way you planned to ride him for his hard work right now, you feared for the stability of the chair.

Delicious teetering on the edge. All it was going to take is a few more swipes of his thick fingers. 

You were almost there when a knock sounds at his office door. You panic and push him away, and he lets you. You pull your dress down as you hop off his desk, fixing yourself, while Henry wipes his mouth clean of you, and pulls himself closer to the desk to hide the beyond obvious erection. You pick up the tablet as the knocks persist.

_“Come in.”_

The door swings open revealing Natalie, one of your work friends and also assistant to one of the managers.

_“Oh there you are Y/N. I was actually coming to talk to you about an email I sent last week regarding the marketing meeting for Mr. Cavill.”_

You look at her slightly strangely because you were quite sure you sent her his markups and confirmed his attendance. You might have been slightly scattered from the crazy week you had but you still did your job. You didn’t speak on it however and only smiled, she must have not received it on her end.

_“Oh yes, I sent you a reply, but I know my computer had that little bug this week. Come on out to my desk and I make sure it gets to you.”_

You say letting the fire that had been burning between your legs die out reluctantly and gratitude that both you and Henry had a good poker face.

_“I’ll be at my desk should you need me Mr. Cavill.”_

_“Thank you Y/N. We will finish discussing Saturday later.”_

Your eyes widen for just a split second but you quickly revert your face back to normal business.

_“Okay. That shouldn’t be a problem. I am headed to get some coffee, would you like some?”_

You ask innocently, avoiding Natalie’s face.

_“That’s okay. I’ve been eating something very sweet as of late, I don’t need any more Sugar.”_

You knew he was being cheeky and can only nod and close his office door. You and Natalie walk over to the break room, and she turns to you with a smirk as you both fix up and drink the way you prefer.

_“Soooo what’s this about Saturday?”_

You two often didn’t discuss your bosses schedule out of respect for their privacy. Discretion was a big part of your job no doubt, so her asking was just a way of digging but you knew him well enough she was only trying to mess with you, because she knew the hell you had been through with every other single female upon your hire.

_“Hilariously, he’s asked me to run away with him to the Amazon and build houses for the less fortunate.”_ you joked hoping to remove the conversation from any serious talk of Henry, but Natalie just laughs and says twisting her shoulder length brunette hair around her fingers like she often did when she spoke, a mindless gesture.

_“Yeah that sounds like some Cavill shit right there. No but really it sounded serious. He’s not doing lay-offs or something is he?”_

_“You know I would have given you a heads up if he was, and no he has a charity gala that he is attending, and wanted to discuss the details of what will happen once we get there.”_

_“We? That means you are going?”_

_“Oh…ummm. Yeah, well apparently since he is a sponsor for the event and all, he will require my assistance that night to ensure everything goes smoothly for him.”_

She nods in acceptance and agreement.

_“That makes sense, the man has people pulling for his attention all of the time, and not to mention the way I’ve seen women toss themselves at his feet during company events. Doesn’t matter if they’ve come with someone or not. He is the main focus. He could use you there for sure. Have you found a dress yet?”_

_“Actually no. He’s only just told me, I’ll be going. I plan on heading to look tonight…”_

_“Oohh can I go with you? I need to get out of my house and interact with the world. Ever since my roommate moved out and got married I never get to see her anymore.”_

Just then you had a beyond brilliant idea…

_**“Sure!!! Absolutely you can come with me!”** _

##  _**—————————** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So Lorenzo has been lying and Henry is as intense as ever, and what do we think of Natalie!
> 
> Thank You Bunches for reading!


	8. Does the Punishment fit the crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You break the news to Henry that you would be moving out and what happens when you run into Lorenzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hello Everyone! Here we are again! There has been much interest on this story and I have been working on it as much as I could. I have been so tired lately as I adjust to some personal health issues and work. I am up this late because I am nervous. I have two important meetings so wish me luck. I am going to need it if I don’t get to sleep soon….
> 
> Also let me know if there was anything you folks wanna see in this story or suggestions. I am always open for criticism as long as you aren’t rude. Thank you so all your kind comments and motivation to keep this going.

## Ruin Me: Pt 8

***Shopping***

You and Natalie scan through the racks. You are going for black and unassuming, while Natalie was insistent that you stand out like a sore thumb. She picks up a flaming red strapless gown that reminds you too much of the shade Sonja was wearing with Henry last week.

 _“Umm it’s gonna be a no from me.”_ You say with pursed lips and you squint your eyes at the sinful dress, reminded of a embarrassed night.

_“Why not? Red would look gorgeous against your skin.”_

You shake your head and pick up a grey lace dress, with capped sleeves.

_“No, red is too bold. I need something understated.”_

_“Well maybe not that red, but certainly not that dress you’ve got in your hands. What is this your dress for the confirmation into the nunnery? No. I can’t let you go out like that.”_ You both keep looking and you start on your bright idea earlier.

_“Soooo you mentioned your roommate moved out. How do you like it?”_

_“It’s a bit weird not having someone else in the house. Plus these bills are kicking my ass.”_

_“Oh really well let’s have a little conversation…”_

## ———-

Just like that you had a new roommate. You had explained your situation and surprisingly Natalie wasn’t too concerned considering her parents raised her to always keep a weapon in the house and her logic was there would be strength in numbers and the fact that you wouldn’t be living alone would be a deterrent.

You still didn’t tell her about you and Henry’s burgeoning relationship, and figured you two would cross that bridge when you had to.

Henry however, that was not going to be a fun conversation and when you sat down with him once you got home he proved you correct.

_“What do you mean you are leaving?”_

He says his eyes wide. You were in the living room, having just finished dinner together, which had even surprised you would happen because you had gotten home about an hour or so passed the normal time.

_“I’m not breaking up with you, in fact I am doing this to save us.”_

_“I hadn’t realized we needed saving.”_

_“Henry, it’s not that I think we need help in the relationship department. It’s just…”_

_“You don’t want to be here.”_ You sigh and look at the ceiling in frustration at his lack of understanding.

_“It’s not even that. Look baby, we just got started, we are in the honeymoon phase, but when that ends, I don’t want to lose you over something as silly as me leaving the cap off the toothpaste because we are around each other 24/7.”_

_“Toothpaste. You want to move out and risk your life over toothpaste?”_

He says with his hands templed over his mouth. He was clearly upset.

_“No I am not risking my life over toothpaste and you know it Henry. We both know that if you are fighting about toothpaste, it’s not really about the toothpaste is it Henry? I am saying that I am afraid that with me continuing to work with you and living together could be a lot of strain on a new relationship like ours. I’ll put my cards on the table first. I like you a lot Henry Cavill, and I am not willing to risk this failing all because we couldn’t slow down at the beginning. You don’t want this to fail do you?”_

You move closer to him on the couch you had been sharing. He lets you touch his wrist, pulling it away from the tense jawline, you hold it, intertwining his fingers with your own.

_“You know I don’t want us to fail Y/N. I want this for however long you’ll have me, however I also don’t want to lose you early because you moved to someplace he could hurt you. This man has proved he is capable of anything. You really want to risk it? Aren’t you worried?”_

_“Of course I am. Every time I leave the house and go in public, I am afraid that will be the day he decides to take me or kill me because he can’t have me. I am positively paranoid about even leaving the office for lunch most days. I hate feeling like this, but I can’t live my life like this. What am I supposed to give up and lock myself away in your house for the rest of my life?”_

“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.” He quips out and you look shocked until he turns to you with a smile that tells you he’s only joking. He reaches over, finally having broken his Iron man routine and swings your legs over his lap, you adjust and snuggle into his side.

_“Y/n. I’ll go along with this because I want you to know I am capable of respecting your wishes. However I wanted it noted that I don’t like this. I just feel like I can’t protect you, if you aren’t around me.”_

_“Henry you will have me a minimum of 8 hours a day. And let me tell you if you keep tying up my nights like you have been, I will be around even more than you think.”_ You joke and he laughs with you some of the tension finally released.

 _“Doll, I have YET to tie you up so to speak.”_ He says with a cheeky look on his face and you stand up out of his lap.

_“Well, well, well let’s see if we can rectify that sir?”_

His eyebrows shoot up in question and he looks up to where you are standing over him.

_“Really?”_

_“Yes really, besides I have yet to thank you properly as promised for the beautiful dress I will be wearing on Saturday.”_

You say and he stands to his feet. You take his hand and walk him up the stairs to enjoy the night…”

**————-**

**Wednesday:**

You were pleasantly sore at work but it was okay. Henry had begun to be more adventurous with you and while that had been fun you certainly hadn’t expected any of his plans. Henry had deeply enjoyed tying you up for the first time. You had panicked at first not sure of what he was going to do with the rope but once he explained that he was into the art of Shibari and had even taken a few classes on it you trusted him enough to relax. Furthermore he even asked you if it was okay that he took the pictures to show you and when he did, you had to admit it was extremely detailed and beautifully done. Not to mention the ropes pressed against your center kept you aroused while he worked you over…

Henry had been in his meeting most of the morning and you had just come from setting up the large conference room. It was your job to make sure everything looked good, there were refreshments set up, proper paperwork for each attendee and that everything technology wise worked. You were finishing up something at the desk when Natalie came bounding over to your desk, big smile on her face.

_“So what time are you coming over with the movers on Saturday?”_

_“I will be fairly early unfortunately because I need to get ready for the gala later that night.”_

_“ I just love the glitz and glamor of formal events! You should let me do your makeup! It’s kinda my first love, however it doesn’t pay the bills, so Cavill industries it is.”_

You both laugh and you agree to let her. You two were talking about something random when Henry walks up with his brothers Simon and Niki. They both greet you with wide smiles and hugs. You mildly wonder how much they knew of you and Henry beyond work, but thankfully they hint at nothing in front of Natalie.

_“Y/N. We were headed to meet up with Charlie and Piers for a quick bite before the meeting.”_

You smile at them and stand up about to leave for your own lunch anyway.

_“Alright, enjoy yourselves. I have a quick errand to run on my lunch, but I should be back before the lot of you. Don’t forget the meeting starts at 1:30 sharp.”_

_“Yes m’am.”_

You laugh and roll your eyes at Henry’s playful demeanor and tap him on his shoulder before you and Natalie walk away. You feel him staring you down and you do your best not to look back, you fail near the elevators looking at him just as you step on, and he is still looking. You shoot him a small finger wave, hinting at the true nature of your relationship, and he smirks back. You and Natalie ride down together and part ways in the parking garage, you head to the boutique to do your last fitting on the dress as it needed some adjustments when you bought it, plus they had the pocket square for Henry’s suit ready as well. They had to order the fabric and hand stitch it together in order for it to match properly and once you got there you didn’t breathe before they stuffed you into the dress. It fit you perfectly seeing as the boutique dealt in nothing but high quality and prided themselves on good work done. You knew Henry’s jaw would drop when he saw you. You thank the staff and finish out your balance. They welcome you back anytime and you leave with garment bag in hand and begin to walk back to your car.

_“Y/n! Hey Y/n!”_

Your name is called and you see Lorenzo jogging up to you. Messenger bag slug across his shoulders, a wide smile on his tanned face, his heritage taking to the bright sun well. He looked good but nothing compared to Henry. You let a small giggle to yourself at how enamored you sounded to yourself.

_“Hey. Lorenzo, what are you doing here?”_ His sudden appearance hadn;t been expected at all, but you were the type to roll with the punches. You stand taller and turn toward him bodily.

_“I actually had a delivery for Mrs. Nguyen, and I saw you, figured I would come and say hello.”_ You smile and open your car door, sliding the garment bag into the backseat.

_“Oh that is nice of you.”_

_“ Yes I have to prove my value somehow. I have been trying you for the past couple of days…”_

_“Oh yeah well it’s been a crazy week at the office and it’s only Wednesday.”_

_“Yea I figured. Hey you got some free time now? I’d love to take you to lunch.”_

Talking to him was inevitable and it was better to do the break face to face. So you agreed and followed him to a small tapas bar about a block away from the shop. He pulls out your chair and you sit.

You two talk shallowly but soon it’s time to order food and realize you can’t sit and have a meal with him. Better to rip off the bandaid over a glass of tea rather than over food.

_“Lorenzo, I came out with you because I actually wanted to talk to you.”_

_“ Yes love what about?”_

_“Well it’s time about that. It’s just…that we aren’t going to work out.”_

_“Y/n you had a great time with me, multiple times so what is wrong?”_

_“I hate to be that person, but I don’t want to lie to you. There is someone else and that someone else has asked me to be his exclusively…”_

_“Y/N! Lorenzo! We have got to stop meeting like this!”_

Your chest drops into your stomach as Henry walks up. You knew your jaw was open, but you quickly tossed a very forced smile on your face.

This was not good.

 _“Henry, how are you today?”_ Lorenzo said happy to see his idol again, you on the other hand were trembling. Daddy was not happy.

_“I am well Lorenzo. Yourself?”_

_“Same, just grabbing a bite to eat here with Y/N before she heads back into the office.”_

_“H….Hey Mr. Cavill. What are you doing here? I thought you were having lunch with your brothers?”_

_“Oh I was. Imagine my shock when Nik looked up and saw you over here. Figured I’d come and say hello.”_

He thrusts a thumb backwards toward the direction of another table where all of his brothers are watching with rapt interest. That furthermore tells you they knew the truth about Henry and you. You smile and wave at the table.

_“If I hadn’t picked the place, I would think you two were psychic.”_ Lorenzo says not realizing the danger we were in or more likely that you were getting in more trouble the more he opened his mouth.

_“Yea well it’s a byproduct of spending so much time together. She’s practically my other half. Speaking of the other half, I was going to ask you when we got back to the office, but I need to ask you a quick work related question. Could I steal you for a moment?”_

You look him in his eyes, it’s an offer you obviously can’t refuse. So you stand to your feet, leaving behind your things, maybe foolishly thinking it would give you a reason to come back to the table.

_“Umm… sure. Lorenzo, please have another drink, I’ll be right back. This will only take a second.”_

Lorenzo smiles softly, like you hadn’t just broken things off with him. You follow Henry outside, when he suddenly grasps the top of your arm. It wasn’t hard enough to bruise, but certainly firm enough you weren’t escaping from it. There was a small alleyway next to the restaurant that you walked into with him, the brick wall against your back quickly.

_“Henry wait… it’s not what you think…”_

_“So I didn’t just catch my girlfriend having lunch with another man?!”_

_“Yes but…”_

_“The same one who she told me that she wasn’t seeing anymore?”_

_“I am not…”_

Henry’s face told you he was not in the mood to talk nor hear anything you had to say, in fact before you can finish the sentence his hand goes against your mouth, his body weight practically swallowing you whole as you feel his chest against your heaving one. You are surrounded by his anger and distinct smell. He is practically smothering you with his intensity and you know you have no recourse. To attempt to speak would be tantamount to treason.

_“You better be in my office, in the next 15 minutes. I better not beat you there. If I have to come back and find you I promise you will regret it. Do you understand me?”_

You nod and he lets your mouth go.

_“Words.”_

_“Yes, I understand Sir.”_

 _“Go.”_ He says backing away from you and you come away from the wall. You can’t look him in the eye, hoping he calms down by the time he makes it back to the office and you can explain what had been happening. He walks back in, you trailing behind him, going back to your respective tables. Lorenzo greets you again with a small smile.

_“Hope it was nothing too bad, Henry looked upset, you forgot his coffee this morning?”_

_“Actually I didn’t forget his coffee, however I did forget something very vital to his meeting this afternoon, so I’ve got to go handle this, and I’ve got to go.”_

_“Can I call you? We can maybe discuss this some more.”_

You see Henry standing out the corner of your eye, his brothers laughing, and he tosses some bills on the table, he looks at your table once more as he discusses something with his brothers, who then turn to you and laugh.

_“I already said, I just don’t think this will work out. My boyfriend…”_

_“He won’t allow you to have friends. Something sounds off about that.”_ You laugh trying to dust off the sinking feeling in your gut, trying not to show your nervousness at what you were rushing back to.

_“No it’s not like that. Look we can be friends, but as long as you understand that we are JUST friends. Now I’ve got to go. See you around Lorenzo.”_

You gather up your bag and scurry away from the table, flying out the door and to your car. Pulling out just as Henry steps out the restaurant, sunglasses on his face and walking to his car.

————————-

Thankfully the office is still pretty much empty on your floor for lunch, and no one sees you scurry across the hallway and into Henry’s office. You knew he was going to want you in position when he arrived, you didn’t even have enough time to slide off the strappy sandals, dropping to your knees in his office, hands resting palms down flat, chin tilted downward. At home you would have to be naked but here at the office you couldn’t manage that.

You ignore the discomfort in your knees and just as you wonder if you will have the time to slip off the heels and get back into position, Henry’s heavy footsteps sound, and he comes into the office, rattling the hinges as he slammed the door behind him.

So much for him calming down. He steps in front of you, but you don’t dare look up to see his face. You needed his permission for almost everything when in this position.

_“Y/n you have disappointed me. You begged me to take this seriously and the minute I do, you run off with that clown who spends his time drooling over your chest.”_

_“Permission to speak sir.”_

_“Denied. Stand up.”_

You do as he asks, moving to come out your heels for whatever he had planned, but he doesn’t even give you the chance once you’ve stood. Grabbing the top of your arms, and all but dragging you over to his desk, where he bends you over it, kicking your legs apart so they don’t lock up during this. He pulls your dress up around your hips, the plum colored panties are yanked down serving as a makeshift restraint for your legs.

_“You are fucking lucky I don’t have my paddle or my cane here at the office, I would make it so you couldn’t sit for a week, alas I’ll have to make due.”_

His hand grips the back of your neck, holding you still, you shiver in anticipation, slight fear, but at the last second he relaxes and sighs.

_“Before I issue out my punishment. You want to explain what I walked up on earlier.”_

_“ Henry, baby I promise it was nothing. We ran into each other when I was picking up my dress for Saturday. He invited me out because I’ve been avoiding talking to him. We only went to lunch so I could break it off in person. In fact you walked up just as I was breaking it off.”_

_“And you didn’t think it was important to tell me you were going out with another man?”_

_“It was so last minute. I didn’t think to call you about it. I was doing what you wanted.”_

_“Fine; I’ll lighten up your punishment but you need to learn to communicate with me. With everything going on, some crazo guy out there. You need to talk to me when the plans change. Certainly when you decide to go out with an ex. So I’ll give you ten strikes. You are to count them and thank daddy after each.”_

_“But…but Henry I told you the truth…”_ His wide hand swats the meatiest part of your bum and you jump.

_“You know that is not the proper title during punishment.”_

_“I am sorry daddy. I told you the truth, why I am being punished for that.”_

_“You are not being punished for the truth sweet girl. You are being punished for going somewhere else other than what you told me and not telling me who. You make me worry that I can’t get to you in time. Baby what if you go missing? The police will ask me where you were or where you were going but what if I send them in the wrong direction? Huh? That is more time this stalker has to take you away from me permanently. I can’t let that happen, so it’s better for you to learn the lesson now, then to be stuck trying to figure it out later. Do as I say and count them. Mess up or forget to thank me and I start over.”_

You don’t even have time to brace yourself for his hand again, the flesh of your butt sears from the smack of his hand.

_“One. Thank you daddy.”_

And so on it continues to ten, with each stroke getting progressively worse and asking your fingers to dig into the wood of his table, but you couldn’t. In fact you couldn’t do much of anything other than lay there and take it. Your flesh singed with heat. The spanking had been one of the first in this serious relationship. Even now you still wondered if you deserved it. Was this fair game? Or was this Henry’s ego, that couldn’t take the idea of competition, even when it was non-existent?

He pulls you upward almost as soon as you reach ten. His lips crashing onto yours, and soothing your bum under his fingers. He reaches over into his desk, a moderate sized tube of cream in his hands, clearly placed there for incidents such as these, which indicated to you that he planned on doing this in his office at some point a brief thought of if was just left over.

You choose not to dwell on it, sticking to the fact that Henry was always prepared for every eventuality. Including having to punish you in his office.

You weren’t sure how to feel about that yet?

You didn’t even have time to wonder on that because Henry was inside of you, fucking into you as you moan into his hand that gone over your mouth a well placed effort as he pounds you into the desk, his length and girth sending you into a another world that didn’t exist inside of his office.

In a brief second of clarity you think that his desk has seen more action than his bed, but you weren’t exactly sure of the count, but you also didn’t care as long as he kept moving. The alarm on your phone that you barely register is going off, telling you that the meeting was due to start in about 15 minutes and he was trying to rearrange your guts in his office. You can’t wait for his permission, knowing it was going to earn you another punishment, you cum with a muffled cry, twitching as Henry bites down on the back of your neck to mute his own groans of pleasure as he fills you up with his cum. He pulls out and you know he is watching his cum slide back out of you as was his new customary. You knew it did something primal to him to see you so full of him, and judging by the bite mark on your neck he was feeling the need to claim you in the only way you were allowing him too.

He makes you sit through the entire meeting with his cum inside of you…

You weren’t expecting this for agreeing to a brief lunch….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Here y'all go, we will being getting to the good parts here soon! I hope this was enough to hold ya! Once again thank you for reading and new updates soon.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gala....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: …. So I feel terrible. I didn’t realize it had been so long since I updated. I promise y'all I’ve been working on this one! I usually let the story guide me, and its telling me we will probably only have a few more chapters left of this story, but its gonna be good. I can’t wait to share more with you!

##  **Ruin Me: Part 9***

Saturday*

Moving in with Natalie had been much easier than you thought, especially since you didn’t have a multitude of things to bring. She already had furniture in the room, and the few things you salvaged from your previous flat weren’t going to fit so you were leaving it there for the meantime. It left you with ample time to make sure you looked amazing for the charity event. Natalie had been overly excited to do your makeup, and help you into the dress, all the while drooling over the clothes in your closet.

_“Girl, roommates means we need to share clothes and clearly you like to shop. Most of this stuff still has the price tags and damn you have expensive taste.”_

She says moving from your closet as you step into your Louboutin shoes.

_“Ha, yea I Guess so. I had to buy a whole new wardrobe because of the vandalism, the insurance paid me well.”_

Natalie accepts your words and heads to the front of the apartment. You didn’t want her to know that Henry bought the stuff for you, it would just lead to a whole slew of questions that you weren’t ready to answer. Your phone goes off just as you stand up to follow her. You bite your lip, conflicted as you realize it was Lorenzo calling you. Henry wasn’t due to arrive for a few minutes at least and you still needed to get to the bottom of this Lorenzo situation. It had been simmering just beneath the surface of your last interaction, the need to know, feeling like you were missing something very important every time you talked to him.But what?

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey Y/N it seems like it’s been forever since we spoke, is everything okay with you?”_

_“Umm…Yea it’s been fine. I finally got a new place and between Mr. Cavill’s calendar and moving I’ve been extremely busy. In fact I have a event to attend tonight so I really have to go, but I’ll call you back.”_

_“That sounds like a plan. Hey better yet, do you think we could go for coffee tomorrow?”_

_“Lorenzo, I already told you…”_

_“As friends. I get it, but you are a very easy person to talk to despite everything I do intend on being a friend to you. Besides maybe if this stalker sees you out with someone he will think twice about trying to harm you.”_

That hadn’t worked so far but he didn’t need to know that. The doorbell rings and you know it’s your car to take you to meet Henry who had his own things to take care of prior to the event.

“Ummm…okay. Fine. Coffee, I’ll call you with details, but I have really got to go now.”“Okay enjoy your night.”

You hang up just as the doorbell rings, and you are looking yourself over one last time. 

> _“Hi Mr. Cavill, I didn’t know you would be picking up Y/n.”_
> 
> _“Neither did she Natalie.”_

At the sound of his voice your eyes get slightly wider, and you snatch up your clutch to go to the front of the apartment. Henry is standing in the living room looking larger than the room itself if that was possible, his energy and size taking over the space making it seem small. He looks good as always, his tux making him look clean cut and sharp. You do your best not to let your enamorment of him show due to the fact that Natalie was right there with you two. You want to just peel the suit off of him, forget any charity dinner or event. You would be perfectly happy with curling into his lap and spending time in the thick arms of your boyfriend. That was really all you needed, but you weren’t going to lie and say seeing him all dapper up close was a luxury that you were glad you were afforded.

_“ Well well well don’t you clean up nice Mr. Cavill but I guess it’s not like we didn’t already know that.”_

_“Y/N. You look… beautiful. Then again that is not much different than any other day, however you look magnificent darling.”_

You do your best to hide how his words make you feel and you toss him a shy smile. He offers his arm and in tradition you take it.

 _“I feel like the proud mom sending her daughter off to prom. I should have taken photos.”_

You laugh and wave her off. Her non subtle _“I won’t wait up”_ rings in your ears as Henry helps you into the car and all you can do is duck your head in trying not to be embarrassed. If she only knew the truth behind her statement she would be just as mortified as you felt. 

Once encased in the backseat of the limo, Henry seems to relax and turns to look at you again.

_“Now that I’ve seen you in this dress more than ever I feel like you should be coming to this event as my girlfriend not as my assistant.”_

_“Henry we’ve talked about this…” You sigh exasperated about the topic._

_“Yes I know, but I would like to show off my beautiful girlfriend.”_

_“And your beautiful girlfriend would like to be known for her work. Not because she is sleeping with her boss.”_

_“If her boyfriend owns the company does that really matter?”_ He counters back and you understand that this bothers him. The fact of him not getting what he wants. The man was used to getting what he wanted. He could say he is okay with nobody knowing about you and he, but you also knew he didn’t like for your presence in his life to go unknown and not show you off. You on the other hand doubted that you should be on his arm. 

Yes, it was mostly that you didn’t want to be “that girl” but you also had your own insecurities that you knew were sure to surface if the world saw you on his arm. You knew this was mostly on you, but you couldn’t lie, you didn’t want the world to know you were a notch on the bedpost, a removable notch that didn’t compare to what he already had been seen with.

_“Yes it matters Henry. We’ve had this discussion and I know you are smart enough to understand my point on this.”_

_“I do understand, I just feel like it’s pointless. It’s fine, I see how this conversation is going, and I’d rather not considering that I’m due to give a speech in less than an hour. So fine you are my assistant tonight.”_

He goes stone faced and you almost want to laugh at how he looks right now. The frown of a child is etched across his face and he goes into his phone, refusing to look at you. You sigh and dig your phone out your clutch frowning at some troubling online content, slightly agreeing to the tone Henry has set.

Soon you’ve arrived at the event, glad the arrival eliminated the awkwardness of silence. Cameras were flashing and you were not used to any of this. Henry steps out first, planting the smile on his face that sealed many deals of business and personal nature. He turns and helps you exit from the car gracefully, you give a small smile in thanks and he looks you over again, the desire in his eyes obvious again.

_“Okay Mr. Cavill, let’s get you inside and to your seat. You’ve got time for one brief interview or maybe two sound bites and we have got to go. The press will have time later.”_ You say reverting to a professional tone to push down the heat from his gaze. 

Henry doesn’t seem fazed and you slip away from him to put distance between you both before the press picks up on it quickly. He lets the handlers of the event usher you two inside, giving educated responses to those that asked questions of substance and charming answers to those that tried to flirt or ask him questions. You force back a glare to the women who were seconds from tossing their panties at him, following Henry inside the building. You trailed behind him, eyes wide as you looked at how lushly the room was decorated, all suited to fit the needs of the elite who could afford the plates. 

This was not an environment you were used to, and despite having been around the privileged type you were not one for fancy dinner parties and those who were pretending to like one another for the sake of social decorum. You follow Henry around always standing far enough away to maintain an appearance of professionalism but close enough that should he need you he can call out and you will hear him.You find your chair is next to his and the table is seated with folks that you don’t know nor anyone who actually cared who you were. 

Even Henry’s kindness seemed to be given in slight gestures that could be hidden behind being a gentleman. He pulls out your chair sitting you directly across from a woman and a man a number of years older than her. You can tell by her posture that she is not pleased to be here or better yet she wasn’t pleased to see you. Henry introduces you as his assistant which her face softens some as the understanding of who you were settles in. Her “husband” is barely lucid, roaming eyes and constant drinks make you see she is clearly only with him for a check. 

Henry is still his charming self however, not giving too much say to the table, and even holds his decorum when his hand rests on your thigh. You pick up a sip of your wine, pretending to listen intently as he and someone else discuss something mundane about business and you attempt to shake his hand off, but the firm hand grips you tighter, the coolness of his signet ring a direct contrast to your heated skin. 

Dangerous game he was playing with you in front of everyone, but you didn’t know if this would be a good one to lose. It slips higher and higher, until he is circling your swollen bud with his finger tip, doing his best not to smirk or give away that he is enjoying you squirm under his attention. You were a wreck but you couldn’t express it at all. Henry ups the ante with sliding a finger into your wet cavern, dragging you into the edge amongst the table where you were forced to uphold intelligent conversation. He edges you while you keep babbling about the stock market and your take on what the industry could look like in a year, all while trying not to visibly squirm. The brunette across the table looks at you suspiciously and Thank God before she could say anything they dim the lights to the room as the first speakers take the stage to introduce the charity in question. Henry takes the rooms’ distraction as an opportunity to delve further into your folds, making your own hand slide on top of his, your fingers pressing into his, but to get him to stop or to keep him going was a question that you hadn’t the time to figure out yourself. You lean forward, tilting next to his ear.

_“Henry…baby please we are in public. I can’t cum in public.”_ He turns away so people can’t even tell what he is staying when he is talking to you and they are focusing on the drop down screen detailing the foundation.

_“Little one; you will take exactly what I give you. Don’t think you are getting off the hook for our conversation on the way in here.”_

You quickly realize Henry was dead set on making you regret not going along with what he wanted. 

_“Sir…please…”_

 _“Take it.”_ He grunts in your ear, and the rumble shoots to your center. He speeds up his fingers and you do your best not to sputter out loud, unable to complete your sentence. Your thighs are clenching, but it doesn’t deter him as he pushes you to edge. You were honestly terrified to cum in front of everyone, Henry knew exactly how to draw those sounds out of you. This was indeed the last place you wanted to do that. You were teetering along the edge but you already know he wasn’t about to let his argument go without a fight. You should have known the argument wouldn’t have been ended that easy. Henry was a determined individual and getting his way was what he did, but this time you couldn’t fold, pushing at Henry’s hand just as the spotlight turns to him.

The mischievous smile turns charming as he removes his hand before anyone else could notice. The room claps and you join them, thighs trembling as you stand to your feet and Henry smirks at you and then discretely wipes his hand on his table cloth and you let out a sigh of relief, grateful that you had not exploded in a room full of people and Henry seems to enjoy the sight of you trying to remain calm for a sense of decorum. He makes his way to the stage, confidence a boon to add to his imposing figure and clearly everyone in the room was enjoying him. You join the room in sitting, and listen with the rest of the audience, and find yourself drifting into thoughts of finishing what he started on his tongue later, but then you hear

 _“…As a people we rely so much on others that we often lack the appreciation of all that they do for us. For example, I know that with everything that I do in a week, much less a day I would be a mess without my assistant, Y/F/N, Y/L/N, better known to my family as my work wife._ **(*the room laughs, meanwhile you look like a deer in headlights as the room swivels to look at you, your face heats up under the attention)**. _Without her my life would be in shambles, so thank you darling for being the one I rely on, the one I can call and know that you will be there. I hope that each of you finds someone as special. That this charity helps many children find parents that can’t live with with them and wants needs them around to make sure they don’t burn things down; also again much like Y/N does for me_ **(*the room laughs again)** _remember that tonight is not just about fancy dressing but about giving so don’t forget to visit the silent auction and join us as we continue our casino night after dinner is concluded. Thank you for your continued support.”_

The crowd gives him a standing ovation again you stand with them, remaining standing as he approaches the table and you let him engulf you into a full hug, and he hugs you slightly longer than what you both knew was appropriate for what the perceived relationship was supposed to be.

_“My fair lady; may I escort you to the festivities?”_ He says loudly and you smile, taking the offered arm ignoring the flares of the women in the room. You feel sort of powerful in the moment, kind of glad that all of these women who had been so openly ogling your man earlier all see him with you. Henry was basically making a statement without actually admitting that you two were together, making his intent indistinctly obvious, but giving you the notion of ignoring it and pretending to be Naïve.

He was playing chess with the situation and you should have known he would, the man hadn’t played fair since this began. You were basically in checkmate, forced to either admit you were with him, or the other move would be to deny it as you had been and pretend to be dumb for the sake of saving face.You let him lead you into the next magnificently decorated room, set up like a casino floor, and you let him become pulled into a conversation before you step backwards and fold back into the role of assistant, and Henry almost doesn’t notice at first, but you notice the look in his eye as your face drifts into neutrality. You knew he was expecting the other move; which was to go along with the image he was putting out, but you had to stick to your guns.

Spending a hum-drum of an hour following him around; being the other half to his conversation; letting him talk to the other high powered folks and you smiling to match his charm and taking passive notes in your phone for him to review later. As the night goes on Henry doesn’t make his gestures but does whisper into your ear on where to place a bet with the stack of chips he gave you, and you relax as time wears on.

As Henry tries to be more aloof but he is still letting his touches linger as electricity blooms across your skin from the places he is touching you. They seem harmless to everyone else but you get goosebumps and you take a sip of the expensive champagne to settle your skin, but when Henry looks at you, the special smolder that gets you hot every time he does it and he knows it. You excuse yourself to the restroom, hoping to put space between you and Henry so you didn’t give up the ghost and made your true status known to the room. 

The restroom is just as opulent as the rest of the place this gala was being held in. You take care of your business, hearing people come in and out. You step out of your stall to see the Statuesque woman from the table, who had been spending a better part of her night looking at Henry. You internally sigh and walk to the sink, washing your hands and grabbing a hand towel. 

_“So you must be the reason why Henry has not called me.”_ She says calmly, looking you up and down.

_“Excuse me?”_

You say, calmly so that you don’t appear bothered by this situation even though you already know this is about to be a situation.

_“Let’s not play coy. You’ve been fucking Henry and it’s painfully obvious. It’s sad really.”_

You hadn’t been prepared to be confronted with the idea of being with Henry but you were ready to face it regardless, clearly in the face of a jealous bitch you were willing to step over the line from professional to the girlfriend of one of the world’s most powerful men in terms of status. You leave your clutch purse on the counter and turned your body to face her. 

_“You think so huh? Let me tell you now that if I was doing anything with Mr. Cavill it would be none of your business. The fact that Henry has not called you indicative of you NOT me. Don’t be mad because you can’t keep someone interested in you Mrs…”_

_“Vivinne Whitney”_ she says with a sneer as if having to say her name again was beneath her. You didn’t care, you were about seconds from slapping all that extra blush off her face.

_“Okay Ms. Vivinne Whitney it’s sounding like you obviously don’t have what it takes to keep a man like Henry interested.”_

A smirk graced your painted lips and knowing your harsh words combined with an even tone would piss her off worse than if you’d yelled. 

_“Listen here you whore. I have no problems keeping a man interested. Henry will always leave satisfied”_

Rolling your eyes, uninterested in her name calling despite it pissing you off.

_“The key word is leave. If he hasn’t called you then step up your box game because if your drunk husband leering at my chest was anything to go by then you can’t keep anyone interested. If you have an issue with Henry then call him, but don’t attempt to corner me in a bathroom because you can’t handle your business.”_

The harsh words slip from your tongue and you snatch up your bag prepared to leave. She grabs your arm as you walk by her, you shake her off, enraged that she has the audacity to grab you, but when you look at her face you realize there isn’t the malice from before. She is hurt by whatever state Henry had left in their “relationship” but you also don’t have too much sympathy for the woman who has just called you a whore of a sexual relationship when she didn’t know you from Adam. 

_“He doesn’t love you, in fact you think he actually cares, he is good at that. You know, making you feel special, it always starts intense but he is not so easily contained. He gets bored after the novelty of your body wears off. After he’s ruined you, desecrated you. You look at me. You will be me.”_

She says realizing that she has shown her hand to you, that the ice queen she pretended to be, had feelings. She reverts back and you do feel sorry for her, but not enough to show it. 

_“I hope you find whatever you are looking for. I could lie and tell you that I hope you get the chance to sort out whatever you and Henry had going on, but I’d be lying. It seems like you are toxic for him, judging by this messy behavior right now. As it stands I have a boyfriend. So what I am going to do is get my boss home as my job dictates and then my boyfriend has intentions of peeling this dress off of me, and I plan on letting him. Good night Vivienne.”_

Turning on your heel you go to the well crafted door and as you turn to leave her standing in the bathroom, you say to her 

_“Also let me make it clear that if you ever put your hands on me again, you will not have to worry about Henry calling you, it will be worrying if you have the time to dial 911 before I drop you. Enjoy the rest of your evening dear.”_

Leaving her with a dropped jawing the posh bathroom, your heels click down the marbled halls, on a mission to find Henry because you were beyond pissed and boy was he about to catch it from you. 

**You’d had enough of being left to be the fool when it came to Henry…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So damn Daniel we back at again? lol I know that is so old and it just randomly popped into my head as I was typing. Anywho, Idk about y'all but I am tired of Henry’s antics and I am the one writing it lol Tell me what you think.


	10. She's Always Running

**Ruin Me: Part 10  
**

The crowd was still full and jovial, people crowded around drinking, gambling, laughing, but you on the other hand were doing your best not to look murderous in the face, as you slipped through the crowd in order to find Henry. It took you approximately 5 minutes before you found him near the bar, glass of bourbon in hand, as for the up-tenth time that night a random woman pressed against him, chest practically falling out of her mauve colored strapless gown, that if you were being honest made her skin glow and look like she was shining. Maybe a better fit for the man you were currently reconsidering your attachment to. At the moment you needed out, you were tired at being constantly disappointed when it came to Henry. He demanded rule following and submission yet he could not offer you the ability to feel safe.

You could deal with him later right now, you wanted nothing but to leave. You watch as he seemly engages with the woman, touch her arm for slightly longer than necessary and then they both laugh at a clear inside joke.

You were probably the joke.

You fight back tears of embarrassment and the burning in your chest that wants to walk right up to him and smack him. You didn’t want to debase yourself even further than your already felt so in resignation as you pick up the ends of your gown and leave the gala, choosing to take a cab back to your new apartment…

**_1 hour later…_ **

Natalie had been snuggled up on the couch when you arrived home and wanted to know everything about the night, but as your throat burned from holding back tears, you promised her the full story of opulence tomorrow. She says okay and asks if you are okay. You say yes, despite it being a full lie, she takes you at face value and let’s you alone to stalk to your room. Before you go however you say

_“Oh on the off chance Hen…Mr. Cavill calls you or asks after me on Monday I am not here nor do you know anything.”_

_“Ummm….okay. Hey Y/N are you sure you are okay?”_

You nod and shut yourself in your room, trying to to feel overwhelmed by the still packed boxes.

It was there that you finally release the breath you’d been holding onto, tears making you shake as your emotions came to the surface. You were enraged and yet you had never been more sad.

You were enraged, you were pissed off, you were berating yourself for being stupid enough to believe in the fairytale for one moment.

Your phone hadn’t stopped buzzing for over 37 minutes, and you were confident that it was Henry but you didn’t feel like dealing with him. At this point you were over it, and would settle up matters in the morning. With blurry eyes you snatch up your phone. A text message opens as you ignore Henry’s pleas for contact and your safety. Under his last text you type:

_**“You are to stop contacting me immediately. I quit, consider this a formal resignation effective immediately. Go.to. Hell. Henry Cavill.”** _

You send the text and immediately send him onto your block list. Everything seemed so sudden, especially because you weren’t the type to make such emotional decisions, impulsive since you didn’t have a job, and you’d just agreed to this new lease with Nat. Your mind spun with all the details and thoughts but you didn’t feel like dealing with it so you unzip your dress, relief surrounds you as it pools around your feet and revealing the undergarments that you’d put on with the idea of Henry pulling them off of you, but now you wanted nothing but to go to bed. You climb into your bed, not even 5 minutes before knocking sounds from the front door. At this hour you know exactly who it is, so you don’t get up. Natalie knocks on your door and opens it slightly.

_“Let me guess. That is Mr. Cavill and you aren’t home.”_

_“Best roommate ever. If I see him right now I’ll punch him dead in his shit. Just get him out of here and I promise I’ll explain later.”_

She doesn’t even fight you on it and she closes your door and you cut off the lights in your room. You listen at the door of your room.

_“Mr. Cavill. Wow, It’s late what are you doing here?”_

_“Good Evening Natalie. I am sorry to bother you so late. Is Y/N home?”_

_“Ummm…actually she is not. She texted me saying she wouldn’t be home tonight. Sorry.”_

_“Are you sure she isn’t here… I just need to talk to her for a moment. I’ve checked everywhere for her…”_

_“Yes I am sure. I’ve just gone to bed myself so she didn’t sneak by me. If I hear from her I will tell her to call you. Have a good night, get home safe.”_

_“Thank you Natalie. If you talk to her, please let her know that I just need to talk to her. I don’t know what happened but just to call me.”_

You hear the front door closed and you sit on the edge of your bed. Natalie opens your door and flicks the light back on.

_“So I was going to wait until tomorrow but I can’t sleep, so do you want to explain why Henry Cavill shows up on our doorstep at 1am looking like someone stole Kal, and you look wrecked and not in a good way.”_

_“Nat… I just…it’s complicated.”_

She waves her hand in a dismissive matter but heads into your bathroom and comes back with tissue, sitting next to you.

_“Well seeing as I am your new roommate. The first unofficial roommate rule of mine is to always be there for your roommate in a crisis and a 1am cry while your mutual boss takes the time to come to your house at that same time to look for her, tell little old me that SOMETHING happened tonight. So I’m am enacting rule one.”_

You were tired of lying about everything to everyone in your life, especially when it seemed that part was over now, it made no sense to continue to lie.

_“ Yes, tonight I realized that the person I have fallen for is only using me for connivence. I clearly don’t mean to him what he means to me.”_

You wipe at your face, annoyed with your own tears but unable to make yourself stop, heartbreak was real.

_“ I could press but I don’t need to. How about I lend you some of my ice cream and we watch a movie together…”_

You wanted to say more but you appreciated the opportunity to just be in the moment…

**_*The Next Day*_ **

You hear your phone vibrating on the coffee table as you nurse a small headache from crying. You and Nat had both fallen asleep on the couch after cutting on Maid in Manhattan which because of its love story made you only cry even more. Natalie just let you cry and didn’t abandon you, and you were grateful.

You reach out with blurry eyes and see Lorenzo was calling you and had texting you an hour earlier. You press answer just before it could go to voicemail.

_“Hello.”_

_“Hey just wanted to see if you were still up for coffee today?”_

_“Umm…I had a really long night…”_

_“ You are failing me as a friend. I really need a latte.”_

He jokes and you laugh, and you need a distraction from everything so you agree to meet with him in an hour. Then you wake up Natalie and all but beg her to go with you, she agrees for the sake of free coffee. So you both dress and leave, pulling up to the cafe with about 10 minutes to spare, but Lorenzo is already there. Standing upon your arrival but clearly confused by the other person, maybe even slightly disappointed.

_“Hey Lorenzo, this is Natalie, my new roommate. We both were in desperate need of coffee so I brought her along, hope that’s okay.”_

_“Yes, yes it’s fine. Pleased to meet you Natalie.”_

She shakes her hand and thankfully the table he’d gotten has enough seating.

_“Glad you both could come. It’s been too long since I’ve been surrounded by such beauty.”_

You do a playful role of eyes and he offers to go get the orders. You each tell him what you want and offer money, but he waves it away. He gets out of earshot before Natalie turns to you.

_“Girl. Wtf, why didn’t you tell me he looked like that.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Like a slice of tiramisu. I would have worn something a lot cuter. Are you guys…”_

_“We were, a few dates, a shoulder to cry on with the stalker but once I got involved with…nevermind. All I am going to say is I understand if you are interested but just be careful.”_

_“Be careful?”_

_“Yes. I am under the impression that he hasn’t been completely truthful so just be careful.”_

You finish up just as he is coming back to the table sitting drinks in front of you.

_“So Lorenzo, what’s the deal with you? How did you meet Y/N here?”_

_“Nat!”_

Lorenzo flashes a wide smile and shakes his head at Natalie’s brash personality.

_“It’s okay, honestly there is no deal with me. I met Y/N when she came to drop clothes off to the cleaners where I work. Never thought she would even give me the time of day, and while sadly we did not work out we are friends. Cannot let a good soul like her pass me by.”_

_“Seems pretty straightforward to me…”_

You nod and smile and the two continue to talk as the phone buzzes in your pocket. An email comes through

**HWDC@Cavillindustries.com**

To

**YourFirstName.YourLastName@Cavillindustries.com**

_Where are you? What happened? Why are you not answering me?”_

**HWDC@Cavillindustries.com**

To

**YourFirstName.YourLastName@Cavillindustries.com**

_Y/N please don’t do this. Just call me._

You roll your eyes and put your phone down, unwilling to respond. You were zoned out and hadn’t realized Lorenzo asked you a question.

_“Oh I’m sorry what did you say?”_

_“How goes life at Cavill industries? How’s Henry?”_

_“You’ve met Mr. Cavill?”_

Natalie is clearly confused by Lorenzo’s words.

_“Yes. On our first official date, he showed up with a date of his own and invited us to dine with him. Color me impressed by Y/N’s connection to such a guy.”_

 _“Yes Mr. Cavill is a force by himself.”_ Natalie says with a laugh, knowing that the story had just gotten that much more exciting for her.

_“Yes. A force of destruction. Though it doesn’t matter anymore. I am no longer employed by Cavill industries.”_

_“What?!”_ Both Lorenzo and Natalie say with dropped jaws.

_“ Yes. Ummm…. due to some personal matters I decided that I can no longer work at Cavill industries.”_

_“So you weren’t going to tell me we weren’t coworkers anymore?”_

Natalie says with a joking tone but you can tell she is worried.

_“I just did Nat. Besides I’ve got some leads on other jobs. I’d planned on being gone long before now.”_

_“Well I’ve got some in’s over at Dyson Inc.”_

_“Cavill industries competitors? You want me to go work for them?”_

You say with a small laugh.

_“Hey it’s a job and it’s not like you don’t have the experience.That take great pleasure is swiping competitors employees.”_

He offers with a shrug and takes a sip.

_“If you know such people why do you work at the Cleaners?”_

Natalie asked innocently but you quickly realize it’s a good question. Why hadn’t he , with his two degrees taken his connections at hand?

_“The job I want I need to complete this degree to get then I will be able to have any job I want there. I need the freedom of the cleaners schedule to continue the task as fast as possible.”_

You can understand his reasoning and it makes sense, so you give him the benefit of the doubt and put on a happy face as you try not to concern yourself with Henry.

He makes that dreadfully hard…

**_Later…_ **

Natalie had insisted that you both go shopping and you were more than grateful that she didn’t push for more information as you both lug groceries into the house. You were both laughing about some random headline you saw on a tabloid at the the store, not paying much attention as Natalie opens the front door but you hear from behind you,

_“Glad to see you are alive.”_

You hear his voice and almost drop the bags you’d been carrying. You turn around as fast as you could and Natalie does as well. You take a look at him disheveled and you almost feel bad. It’s clear he hasn’t done much in the way of self care since he is still in his suit from last night, with the tie missing and shirt buttoned near the top, just to were his chest hair shows, cuff links missing . He has the stubble of a man who hasn’t shaved in at least 24 hours and his normally perfect hair has been set loose and his curls are everywhere.

_“ Shame I can’t say the same to you Mr. Cavill. Why are you here?”_

You ask as if you need an answer but everyone knows you don’t. You shift the bags in your arms and glare at his head.

_“I am here because we need to have a serious talk.”_

You shrug your shoulders in the most non-Chalant way you can muster and say

_“I don’t think we do and you need to leave.”_

He shakes his head and you recognize the look of determination that he got every time he put his mind to something. The look of frustration mixed with his need to control overwhelms his face and you by proxy. He ignores your need for personal space, stepping closer and as much as you want to step back his gaze keeps you locked in place.

_“You and I both know I am not going anywhere until we have a talk about your little text message resignation.”_

You hear Natalie snort back a laugh and she steps further into the townhouse.

_“A text message resignation? Y/N come on now… look how about I take care of the groceries and you have a talk with your boss before such drastic decisions are made.”_

She says in a soft tone that urges you to at least hear him out, or really it was more like giving into the conversation you knew was coming and hope that afterwards he could respect your decision as a boss and as your now former boyfriend.

_“Fine five minutes.”_

Turning away on your heel you begin to walk to the house, Henry’s familiar steps behind you as you walk the bags into the kitchen and then following you into your bedroom.

The door doesn’t even close good before he opens his mouth to speak.

_“ Do you want to explain why you left me in the middle of an event only to quit and breakup with me in a text message. I never mistook you for the heartless type…”_

**_“Heartless?!”_** You scoff and look at him with a pointed glare that he can’t mistake as anything else but anger.

_“Me heartless? I am not the one who decided to embarrass me. You know I am so glad I didn't go to that event as your girlfriend Cavill!”_

_“Why not what is so wrong with me wanting the world to know that you are mine?”_

_“When it’s a bunch of bullshit then yes it’s wrong! You just wanted to add me to your harem of women! Make me untouchable so no one else would think to come after me!”_

_“Bullshit? Y/N where is this coming from?”_

He looks so confused, clearly lost on why you had so much toxicity in your voice for him right now. You decided to take mercy on him and yourself, wanting this conversation over sooner rather than later.

_“ I cannot believe that you actually had the gall to make me feel bad about not going public with you when you had random women in your face all night and not the mention the one all over you with her breasts in your face like anyone with eyes couldn’t see them in that trashy dress she had on.”_

It was Henry’s turn to laugh at you apparently because he does.

_“Y/N. Darling are telling me that all of this childish behavior is because you were jealous?”_

You are ready to slap him but you knew that wouldn’t solve anything so you choose to do the opposite crossing your arms so they didn’t lash out of their own accord.

_“No, I am quitting again I might add because you have proven you don’t give a damn about me or my feelings or else that shit wouldn’t have happened, not to mention you had the audacity to sit us at a table with people where you have been knowingly fucking the mans wife.”_

_“Waaa…how did you find out about Vivinne…”_

_“Fuck all how I found out Henry! You not only sat in that mans face and chatted it up like it was nothing but you didn’t even warn me! You let me walk right into that. Smiling and playing nice with her all so that bimbo could corner me in a fucking bathroom and tell me about your past with her? How it’s my fault you haven’t called her which further more tells me the shit has been happening fairly recently. So you know what yes I am quitting and what game this was to you is Over you ass…”_

Before you registered his movement Henry has your back pressed against the hard wooden white painted door to your room, the hinges and knob rattle with your impact, but of course he hadn’t put enough force behind to do any real damage. You don’t care much for a door that can be replaced as much as you care for how close Henry has made himself to you. It’s that primal look he always gets when he feels the need to get you back in line, this time however you were fed up. His hands on holding onto the sides of your arms because he doesn’t want you moving.

 _“Henry…”_ you say with a twist on your body, but you of course don’t get any leeway to move.

_“Stop it Y/n. You are going to stay and listen to me like the grown adult you are. Without the name calling, without the temper tantrums, we are going to talk this out.”_

_“There is nothing to talk about!”_

He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

_“Y/N. You are trying my patience. You keep acting like a child, I am going to put you in the place of one.”_

You were conflicted about your ultimatum because you are beyond pissed at him, but in turn you also were having to resist your submissive nature. You didn’t want the punishment but if you were truly done then it shouldn’t have mattered much to you.

So this was a test of your willpower when it came to Henry Cavill. One that you were failing because at his thinly veiled threat of punishment you keep the blatant attitude but shut up.

_“Henry just…we are forcing this to work it’s obvious you still want to be single and that’s okay but I can’t be strung along…”_

The hand that had pinched his bridge was now over your mouth.

_“Stop trying to push me away and just listen because I never want to have this conversation again. Vivinne means nothing, what she and I had fizzled out because she wanted a lot more than I was ready for and to be honest than I could ever give or want with her. She holds no candle to you, in fact none of those women do. You are it for me and I am tired of you questioning that and running away every time something minor goes tits up. I will always choose to be with you and only you.”_

You can feel the corners of your eyes sting as tears try and come but you don’t dare let them fall and when Henry lets go of your mouth you still take a moment to compose yourself.

_“Henry I hear you but this was a big deal to me. You say you care about me and I would be remiss in not believing you to a degree, but you don’t seem like you are ready for what I need either. Yes the chemistry is insane, but the fact that you aren’t coming clean to me about other women is a big red flag. I just think maybe this is moving fast for the both of us so maybe we just need to take a small break you know. Like we cool down , I’ll take a couple weeks of paid time off and when I come back to work we see if we can still be colleagues and eventually friends. If we can’t then give me a month and I’ll be out of your hair…”_

_“Would you knock that off Y/N?! I didn’t think we needed to do a run down of our romantic history. Look y/n I know what I feel for you and I don’t need time away from you to solidify what I already know. Despite you being just as stubborn as me you know it too. We are it for one another, and you feel it just like I do. So no you are going to stay and let me prove to you that I am in this 100 percent. I waited too long for you darling you don’t get to leave me.”_

Henry speaks with more passion than you’ve ever heard him talk and you gather than he is pretty much correct. You wanted to hold out longer, break him down so that he understood he could not ever put you in that position again, but leaving him was something that you claimed you were prepared for but you failed to be ready for the amount of intensity and dedication he had to you. You hadn’t had someone speak so earnestly and open in a long time. He takes your silence as an opportunity to lean into you, his lips slanted over yours and you fall into perfect synch.

_“Let Daddy remind you exactly how much you are his…”_

**Before** you know it you are naked and wrapped around him tightly in more ways than one, your lips swollen from the ferocity of his kisses and your neck tender from his suction and nips, all so he could leave his marks on you. You were reduced to squeaks and muffled moans that you were forced to keep as low as possible so as not to embarrass yourself with your new roommate. She didn’t need to know you were vocal when it came to sex, especially with Henry. Who’d taken to the aforementioned using his lips in other ways or grumbling into the pillow next to your head. It was so difficult to keep quiet as he pushed into you, pubic bone bumping against the exact spot it needed to and it was no secret that he made you feel so full that he filled every spot, even the ones deep inside of you. As your climaxes neared he became less concerned with the volume and to be honest you couldn’t care either, more concerned with locking your ankles around his waist and holding him to you, not caring about the slight irritation from his chest hair, or the soreness in your thighs from being held wide.

 _“Fuck. Please don’t stop.”_ You know you sound like you are whining and you probably were but it didn’t matter as long as he didn’t stop with the glorious movement he was doing between your thighs.

_“Don’t worry princess I’m not.”_

He grunts in your ear as he moves faster, and you know this is about the full possession of you. He wanted you to know…to feel exactly what he wants and it’s clearly to have all of you. He sits up slightly, his face with a fine layer of sweat that drips down his neck and you match it as you look down your own body seeing it covered in sweat. You look at where you both are joined and the slight makes you tighten around him unconsciously.

_“Damn you are like a vice today. You want me as bad as I want you.”_

_“Yes I want you. I want you so bad…please…please ugh…”_

You were right on the edge but Henry slows down.

_“ Wait what are you doing?”_

_“You think I can’t tell when you’re about to cum, you know my rule, no matter if you are mad at me or not. What’s my rule?”_

Haze is filling your brain as you try to make sense of his question. When you can’t come up with an answer he strikes you with a deep thrust in an effort to punctuate his words.

_**“What. Is. My. Rule?”** _

Breathing heavy, you want to cum so bad and needed just a little bit more. With him holding himself in place it hits you he is referring to his normal rule.

_“Please let me cum…. daddy Please.”_

_“Such a good girl for me..Gonna cum deep in this cunt.”_

He reaches down and begins swirling his fingers over your clit and you can’t help the obscene moan that leaves your mouth as you cry and do your best to hold it, makes tears fall in the corners of your eyes and you aren’t sure you can hold it. Henry’s strokes falter, you know he is close and you feel yourself tightening around him as your eyes roll back and you cum on his cock, holding back on vocalizing his name loudly as you normally did. Settling for digging your nails into his back, and he presses his lips against your own, deeping inserting tongue into your mouth, much like his other body part was doing below, and holding on for dear life as he follows you, your walls coated with thick streams of his cum and you feel oddly content with that.

It takes him a few minutes, but he slowly rolls off of you and lays next to you, not remiss in pulling you into his arms, up against the pillows of his pecs where you deal with the warmth of your flesh touching his, which is stalling your efforts to cool down but the feeling of security seems better than moving at the present moment.

_“I could stay like this forever Henry.”_

He leans down, kissing the top of your forehead.

_“I’m going to let you.”_

He says to you, content with the silence that follows you both lay there until he makes the first move, Standing up and letting you see him in his full glory to which he obviously doesn’t mind you seeing and you ignore the tingle you get from his Adonis like body. He begins to look for his quickly discarded clothes and you sit up confused.

_“Henry where are you going?”_

_“Who?”_ He asks you with his one eyebrow raised as he goes to pull his pants back on, but you frown.

_“Sir…daddy..sir I don’t even know what name you want right now, but I just want to know where you are going?_

“Well my original plan was to take my beautiful girlfriend back to my place where she could yell my name as loud as she wanted but I guess seeing as she can’t remember it I am going to have to remind her.”

You smirk and happily toss the sheet off your body that had been the only thing covering your nudity.

_“I guess it’s a lesson worth repeating.”_

_“Oh yes. I’ll make sure you don’t forget it this time…”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get another note from your Stalker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I’m back! I am sorry for the impromptu hiatus but the good news is I’ve gotten inspired and more chapters in the pipeline. Its short but the next one is coming very soon.

Ruin Me: Part 11

**Monday Morning**

It hadn’t been a major effort on your part but you managed to pull yourself from your bed, take a quick shower while Henry waited for you, and you both left back to his place, with Natalies smirk and wink to you as you both left, to which you felt the tiniest bit embarrassed because that means the two of you hadn’t managed to be as quiet as you’d hoped for but to be honest it was freeing to have someone else know about you and Henry. She even managed to text and ask you if you’d be needing some clothes brought to the office, but seeing as you never took all of your clothes from Henry’s, you made due with what you’d left over there. It had been a long night for which you didn’t complain because this was what you’d signed up for. You’d been thoroughly tamed and put back in your place as the night stretched on. Henry reminded you exactly why you’d agreed to this from the beginning and one of the many reasons why you’d also figured out you weren’t going anywhere and you’d stay as long as you could. You floated in ever the professional as you wanted to be known for dressed in one of the more expensive dresses you’d left behind at Henry’s and had been reluctant to wear due to the price tag but even you had to admit the fabric felt heavenly against your skin. It fits to you like a second skin with its quality, and you are ashamed you’d even denied yourself. Henry told you that you’d looked great as soon as you’d joined him in the kitchen. Needless to say most of the office looked at you as you casually strolled in behind Henry.

The day had started off a normal, a few emails for your attention, some filing and a report that wasn’t due on management desks until the end of the week. So nothing was wrong at least until your inner office messaging system flashes and a digital article is on one of your screens, from Saturday before the whole debacle, you and Henry were smiling looking down at the craps table, his arm wrapped around your waist as you were obviously beyond happy. The article seemed to speak about the gala, and what we gave out in charity. The article touches very briefly on Henry’s speech and his past love life and even mentions who you are. Thankfully it was one of the more credible news sources so they did the minimal amount of speculation when they wrote, wanting to maintain integrity so they didn’t actually say anything negative about you, but the picture did enough of the implications. Overall it wasn’t a bad article but the fact that the picture began to bleed visually on the screen, you gasp shaking your head.

_**“You belong to me.”** _

The screen keeps flashing in blood red words and you unplug it to make it stop. Whoever this person was was deranged in the head and needed help. You had been so overwhelmed with Henry and the chaos that had been working out your relationship that the stalker had been the furthest from your mind. Telling Henry was your first thought but he wasn’t actually in the building. He’d dropped you off at work this morning and said he would be back after his meetings, you felt alone in dealing with this at the moment and you couldn’t pull Natalie away from her work just to freak her out. So you just re-plugged the computer back in, grateful that it seems to be normal.

You don’t tell a soul about the thinly veiled threat…

> **Lorenzo:** _Hey! I got a lead for you over at Dyson inc. Having lunch with some of the managers in about an hour you have been invited to come._
> 
> **You:** _Thank you! I appreciate everything, but I decided to stay with Cavill industries for now.”_
> 
> **Lorenzo:** _‘That was quick?”_
> 
> **You: “** _Yes Henry and I had a talk and most of everything I was upset about was a misunderstanding. He would like very much for me to stay, and I can’t beat the benefits so for now I am going to stay here._
> 
> **Lorenzo:** _He must have offered you quite a bit to stay because you seemed set on leaving when we spoke yesterday._
> 
> **You:** _Yes. He can be very persuasive._

(You say with a chuckle to yourself because you knew exactly what you meant by persuasive, the light bite mark in the shape of Henry’s teeth left over your breast that stings slightly in reminder of the passion night from the night before.)

> **Lorenzo:** _I know it’s odd but would you please just still come to the meeting? It would make me look good, plus give me some credibility with my future bosses?”_

You look at the time on your phone and agree despite the apprehension you faced. Today was shaping up to be interesting and it wasn’t even noon. You shoot Henry a text and inform him of your lunch plans and needless to say when he arrives at the office at 10:30 he looks less than pleased.

You follow him into the office as soon as he arrives, knowing the look on his face. You slide the office door closed and you see him look frustrated.

_“I am starting to think you want me to go grey early.”_

You smirk, and walk over to him slowly, a sway in your hips as you attempt to distract him from what you already know to be simmering underneath. Standing in front of him, you touch his temples.

_“At least you know you will have someone that will love the distinguished look on you.”_

_“ So why are you having lunch with Lorenzo again?”_

_“Well he was willing to do me a favor and now I’ve got to be willing to do him a favor. Besides, it’s just lunch. Nothing untoward can happen in a crowded restaurant babe.”_

You say with a shrug and he looks at you with an eyebrow raised and says

_“Oh really? Did you forget how your first date with Lorenzo went?”_

You are reminded of Henry’s intrusion of your first date and makes you shiver.

_“Let me rephrase: I will not let anything untoward happen. It’s honestly a business lunch and nothing more. Trust me?”_

You step closer and his hands gravitate to your hips, pulling you closer to him. One hand leaves your hip and ends up playing with your necklace pendant gently.

_“I trust you, it’s the Italian stallion that daddy doesn’t trust.”_

You laugh at his old terminology for Lorenzo and wrap your arms around his neck.

_“Well as long as you trust me then it’s nothing to worry about. Now I’ve got a report to finish before I go and you have a Skype conference in about 15 so I’ll bring you some tea, and get you all set up and you relax. Let me take care of you.”_

You run your hands from the back of his neck across his cheekbones, standing on the tips of your toes so that you can kiss his cheeks, then a soft peck on his lips. He softens his expression slightly, a small gesture of faith as he relents.

_“Fine be back before 2.”_

He still wasn’t happy with the idea of you going but honestly he knew better than to try and stop you. Your relationship had a formula but he knew it would never work if he couldn’t trust you to do the right thing when he wasn’t around to ‘daddy’ you…

***Later***

The lunch with Lorenzo and his connections had been mostly a moot point for you. They seemed like very good people but something doesn’t feel right about the whole thing. They never right out asked you but it was the little things about where you’d booked trips for Henry to in the last year. Or his working hours on a typical day. Did you have access to his records and such? It was all very mind boggling but you managed to keep your head. You tried to let Lorenzo shine but between the awkward questions and blatant conversations that involved your chest. It was highly frustrating but Lorenzo seemed like it had been just what he needed to prove his future worth to the company and if you had to serve as a little bit of arm candy for the cause without actually giving out any candy then all the better…

The rest of the day had been uneventful. You don’t let the lunch questions slash interrogation escape you, realizing that they just wanted to drag information out of you, but you felt confident that you didn’t give them anything they actually wanted to hear.You thought it over and decided not to worry anyone over the meeting and certainly not Henry. You made it back to the office having brought Henry some pasta from the restaurant and he accepted it with a smile trying to convince you to come back to his place but honestly after the night before you needed a rest. So you decline with a smile and kiss again his lips making you shiver, anticipation flooding across the nerves of you body, causing you to begin thinking of rescinding your decision, but you stick to the independence and Henry doesn’t seem too impressed but you’d long since adjusted to his mood swings, you might have agreed to a relationship dynamic that worked but that didn’t change the core of you that didn’t give into his antics. You leave him to finish the work that had been important enough not to kiss you back a second time when you said goodbye for night. With a mild eye-roll at his clear dismissal of you because he wasn’t getting what he wanted.You caught a Lyft back home and not two seconds in the door Natalie was on your head.

_“So did you forget to mention something when you moved in?”_

You smirk and flop down on the insanely comfortable couch, kicking off your heels, feet grateful for the relief. Laying out prone and she comes over lifting your feet and sitting down, shifting underneath them, you wasted no time putting them over her lap since it was in the way. She doesn’t care much and lets them stay there.

 _“ I told you about my stalker.”_ You joke.

_“Yeah but you forgot to mention the part where you started fucking our boss.”_

At her words you bust out laughing and she follows suit.

_“ In my defense we are trying to keep everything low key for now.”_

_“Low key my ass. You didn’t see that way he looked at you in that dress on Saturday. I mean, you know I figured you two would end up in some sort of situation, not that it already happened. So…”_

_“Sooo what?”_ You quip back.

_“How did all of this happen?”_

_“ Well without too many details…”_

_“Details! I live for details. Spill the tea please.”_

She is excitable as always and you let a full smile cross your face as you tell her some of how you and Henry ended up together but you kept it cute, leaving out the office sex and saying that after the initial outing he expressed interest and in that time you began dating Lorenzo and how that made Henry step up with you exclusively.

_“So why did he not take you as his date on Saturday?”_

_“Because I asked him not to. It’s complicated. Honestly this whole keeping quiet is my idea. I…just don’t want everything thinking I am sleeping my way to the top…Plus with everything that happened on Saturday…”_

You explained Vivianne and that situation and Natalie just shakes her head.

_“Well that’s just plum dumb if you ask me. I guarantee if I had a chance to bag someone like Mr. Cavill I’d broadcast that from the top of the buildings, and DARING a tramp to try me when it comes to my man. Fuck what everyone else thinks. Do you feel like Henry is serious about his feelings for you?”_

She asks and you don’t hesitate in your answer as you flashback on everything thus far.

_“Yes.”_

_“And how does he make you feel?”_

_“Nat, he makes me feel incredible, like I’ve never been with someone that makes me feel the way that he does…”_

_“Then it’s simple. Nothing complicated about it. Stop worrying about other people’s opinions in a place where it has no business being. Your work speaks for itself, you know who I work for and I know his work is shotty at best. I also know that you fix it and this would be shit without you. Dare I say you do his job better than him. I have no say in your relationship but I also know that life is too short to be putzing around here, hiding your relationship. Plus I mean he’s the damn boss, is not like anyone is going to say shit to your face. They will just talk shit behind your back.”_

She says with a shrug of her shoulders and then you both end up laughing and you volunteer to make dinner…

Henry even in his disappointment that you weren’t with him that night, texting you _“GoodNight Beautiful”_ settling your mind enough to sleep, still thinking that maybe you should be sleeping next to Henry…

Little did you know that someone else wanted you next to him and wishing Henry was not in your life at all and that they would do anything to make that a reality…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this was so short but I promise I am working on getting this series completed but please indulge me with your theories because they are always interesting!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little shaken up in your life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: …. Here it is! Chapter 12 is fun! Maybe the bets gets a little bit higher?? If RPF isn’t your thing then you may want skip. Same thing goes for smut. It's tame in my opinion, you know something to wet the appetite but that does mean give it a shot and get mad. So here is your warning lol. Chapter 13 in the works and will be up soon.

_**Ruin Me: Part 12** _ **  
**

**_Weeks later…_ **

You were living in a state of bliss. You’d fallen into a comfortable routine with everything. You found that living with Natalie was just the break you needed when it came to being with Henry. He was the type to always want you around or need you for something and while you could admit it was satisfying to be needed. It was nice to be able to go home to your own bed and just watch TV if that was what you wanted to do. Yes, you could do that at Henry’s but it was just something about your own space that made everything feel better. You actually could give yourself time to miss him and breathe without your Dom wanting a piece of you. Henry has a way of making you complicit in everything he wanted. All he had to do was to say it with his deep voice, and big blue eyes and you were down for whatever. If it was up to him you’d get no sleep and perpetually tied to his bed while he made a mess of you, but that wasn’t what you wanted all of the time.

Natalie was the other side of the coin. You two had always been work friends but the roommate thing has made the two of you much closer. She could respect your space, but she knew how to unwind. She knew how you felt about not wanting to be up under Henry all of the time so she arranged for you to do girl things. She was falling into the best friend slot that had been vacated years ago and she was amazing in keeping you just occupied enough that you felt like you still had an identity outside of Henry. She even was unknowingly helping you not feel as bad about Lorenzo, because apparently they had hit it off and were in a situation of their own at the moment. Just now you were out shopping; not that you needed anything else, it was just something to do and spend time together. Natalie was currently looking over some shirts, frowning at a few and swiping through the racks, looking for a cute outfit for her next date with Lorenzo. You were excited about spending time out, taking your mind off of your stalker who was increasingly making himself known that he was getting closer. Sending you pictures of yourself daily, even managing to send your favorite chocolates and other small gifts that all ended up in the trash. It was nerve racking to the point of nausea and headaches, and your paranoia had flags raised around you 24/7. Yet you told no one, at this point you were just trying to protect everyone from this maniac. He’d already threatened Henry every other day and sometimes even Lorenzo, Natalie, anyone he could use to force you to comply.

It was getting ridiculous and everything was mounted on you. If you weren’t with Henry you were home no later than 8pm, you even had a deadbolt added to the townhouse, and only you and Natalie had a key. You did your best to ignore it and live your life which was why you were here, but even now you felt eyes on you.

_“….so what do you think?”_

You jump, your attention had drifted on from the mumbling of Natalie discussing another one of her friends miserable love life and the advice she gave.

“ _Oh… damn Nat. I am so sorry, can you please say it again?”_

She frowns and steps closer. You frown back not wanting to tell her that the perfume was overwhelming you and you take another subtle step back.

_“Are you okay Y/n?”_

_“Yes…I am just stressed out, like Henry’s schedule is picking up, and I am tired…”_

_“Yeah I bet you are…”_

She says with innuendo and a smirk. You give her a small smirk back.

_“Har har Nat. No, I think I am just overwhelmed and with everything going on around me. I am exhausted.”_

_“You probably need to take a few days off. You know…. get some clarity on your life. It’s not anything to do with Henry is it?”_

_“No at least not really. It just seems like I get pulled in every direction. I mean I like to be needed, don’t get me wrong. It’s just being the assistant, the girlfriend, and then trying to maintain a social life is exhausting. Then this Stalker bullshit is still happening…”_

You end up breaking down and telling her about what had been happening.

_“And you didn’t think to tell any of us so we could help you…”_

_“I didn’t want to worry anyone and you already know if I tell Henry he is just gonna flip out, make me move in with him, just so he can have eyes on me 24/7 and no relationship needs that kind of stress…”_

_“So you just don’t say anything to anyone? Like you’ve been carrying around all this stress…”_

_“I was trying to keep you guys safe…”_

_“We can’t help keep you safe if you don’t share. Shit, we can’t keep ourselves safe.”_

You look sheepish and feel stupid for not sharing.

“I am sorry Nat. I just figured it would be for the best…I didn’t think….”

You resolved into tears.

_“Oh Y/n please hear me out. I am not mad, I am just worried you are holding on to all of this stress and clearly it’s not doing you any good. You look exhausted. Come on let’s get you home.”_

She helps usher you out the store and back to the house…

You are in tears the whole ride home, which despite how guilty you feel about not being forthcoming with the information, you were extremely weepy. Your bed seems like a welcome comfort as Natalie seems to have taken over mother hen duties and gone to making dinner. You were supposed to go over to Henry’s for the night, but with the way you felt, that was not an option. So you call him.

_“Hey babe are you on the way?”_

_“No, Henry I know I said I’d come over tonight but I can’t.”_

_“You can’t? Or won’t?”_ He questions and that just makes you feel even worse.

_“I do not feel good at all. All I want to do is shower and sleep.”_

He sounds confused as he responds.

_“And you can’t do that here with me?”_

_“As much I would love to have those big arms wrapped around me. I feel like dirt and am not driving across town tonight. I’ll make it up to you later sir, but tonight is a no go.”_

He was less than pleased by the tone in his voice, but nevertheless he was also understanding.

_“Are you okay? Do you want to come over and take care of you?”_

His voice softens from the hard tone he took when you said you weren’t coming.

_“No, especially if I am coming down with something. I would hate for you to catch it.”_

_“Okay y/n but if you don’t feel better tomorrow. I am canceling everything to take you to the doctor.”_

_“It’s nothing Hen, I am sure. I probably just need to rest. I will see you tomorrow morning.”_

_“Alright get some sleep angel. I love you.”_

_“I will, I love you too.”_

Being able to say that to him gave you butterflies no matter how often you heard it or said it. Henry just makes you feel that good inside…

***The Next Day***

You wake up to your alarm clock going off and a slight headache and mad that you felt sick to your stomach. You fight off the discomfort, getting into a dress and putting on some makeup in hopes to hide how you felt. Natalie had already made some coffee and you followed with some toast being afraid that anything else would come back up, driving to work with dread about your stalker situation and you weren’t seeing an end. This guy was making you want to drop everything in your life and run. You wanted to keep everyone safe and this guy was getting more bold and seemingly obsessive. What would you do if he decided photos weren’t enough? Seeing you from a distance wasn’t enough? Would he hurt Henry, Natalie…you?

The feeling of being watched wasn’t going away and clearly all the stress was getting to you as the toast had only settled your stomach long enough for you to make it to your desk. However you weren’t there long before Henry comes in and two people from HR come in behind him for a meeting that wasn’t on the books. They talk in his office for about twenty minutes which makes you nervous. Had you pushed Henry too far and this time he was firing you before you could leave? Your mind is flushed with panic, heart palpitations roughly in your chest as you try and remember what you could have done to warrant this? Not going over his house because you were too tired wasn’t a end all situation and honestly if he pulled rank and demanded you be there with him then as predetermined by your dynamic then you would have sucked it up and gone but that hadn’t been the case.

Was he going to sully your good name so that no one would want you after your termination from such a good company?

You are lost in your thinking when his office door opens, and they all come out.

_“Y/N, come with us.”_

You stand to your feet grabbing the tablet as you always do when asked to accompany Henry to meetings. You follow him, the sound of your own heels are menacing as they click across the floor and before you know it you are standing in front of Natalie’s desk. Henry’s face softens slightly as you are still confused looking at him, he straightens his tie and pulls on his suit jacket slightly, and then looks away from you, and his jawline squares as he walks into the office.

_“ Good Morning Ms. Chavez is Mr. Banks in his office?”_

_“Good Morning, Mr. Cavill. He has not yet arrived but should be due to arrive any moment.”_

_“Does he have any meetings scheduled for the remainder of the week?”_

Natalie types away rapidly at the computer and has his answer quickly.

_“Ummm… Yes in total he has 5 this week that are of the company meetings.”_

_“Cancel them, apologize on behalf of the company and let them know we will reschedule for a later date.”_

Natalie nods and then speaks up again.

“ _I will take care of this as specified, however I would like to bring to your attention a very important meeting for Friday for one of his accounts that is up for renewal. They haven’t been the happiest of clients and to cancel could mean losing the account.”_

Henry huffs and says

_“Fine, add it to my schedule. Y/n will rearrange my schedule to add it.”_

You nod as Natalie sends the details almost immediately over to you and you add it into his calendar, realizing that you will have to call and move another meeting around but it’s workable. Henry mows into the office, taking a seat in the chair behind the desk, leaving the other two chairs for the HR team and you to stand. You mildly wonder why you were even there if he was just going to force you to stand and today you couldn’t have been more annoyed considering you already didn’t feel good. You contemplate going home for the day when the office door swings open. Mitchell Banks, a balding man in his late 40s is startled by the crowd of people in his office. Nearly dropping the impressive brown leather suitcase on the carpeted floor, but it holds in his hand. He shakes off the surprise rather well and says.

_“Mr Cavill! Good Morning, I wasn’t expecting to see you today. How is your day going?”_

Henry nods swiftly in recognition that he was asked a question.

_“It was all shaped up to go well, minimal meetings, light workload, even planned on asking my girlfriend out to dinner…”_

You feel your face heat up slightly at his mention of taking you to dinner.

_“However those plans have gotten waylaid until I can solve a little problem I seem to be having. My accountants came to me a few weeks ago confused about my company expenses report. Why I was seeing a huge increase in expenses, it was like we were bleeding money, so It became a personal project of mine, you know it’s why I am who I am. I’m good at puzzles. Although this was more like a children’s puzzle upon further inspection. You’ve been stealing from the company Mitchell, Layering it all under bad expense reports and had Ms. Y/L/N had not been correcting the reports I would have had a much harder time in figuring it out.”_

Mitchell’s eyes dart to yours, which you are sure makes you feel like a deer in headlights. He is glaring at you but you stand your ground despite not having wanted to be dragged into this at all. You were mildly irritated but you try not to show it as you look back to Henry who continued on.

_“As it stands I have a few options at my disposal, the first being I can have your thieving ass arrested for embezzlement, however that seems very time consuming and honestly I have other concerns on my mind, so I’ll give you another option. Sign this.”_

He slides a thick document across the desk and Mitchell picks it up and starts to read over it.

_“I don’t sign anything without my lawyer.”_

Henry laughs and for a minute the dark look that comes across his face and makes him unrecognizable to you for a split second.

_“Fine don’t sign it. I’ve already instructed Karen and Dean to have the police ready to escort you where you will be fingerprinted…”_

Resignation crosses the man’s face as his pride goes downhill.

_“What does it say?”_

Mitchell asks

_“Says that I will let you resign rather than fire you, no charges pressed, and this goes away, but you will pay me back all of the money you’ve stolen plus 10% interest on the entire amount. You have 1 year to get my money. If not this all goes straight to law enforcement.”_

You’d never seen him looking so happy to destroy someone else’s life like this, but then again you’d never actually seen him do this. You weren’t usually on hand for the firings, in fact neither was he, but you weren’t going to pretend you weren’t turned on by this. It was in direct connection to the dom side you’d grown to love. You shift slightly in your stance and his eyes shoot to you and you instantly stop your mild fidgeting.

_“Come on Henry you can’t be serious. 1 year?”_

_“It took you less than that to steal from me. Want to go for 8 months? Pay me what you owe me.”_

_“You have NO PROOF I did this! How do you know that harlot over there didn’t skew my reports to take the heat off herself.”_

That pisses you off, for him to Assassinate your character when you have enough drama to deal with.

_“You are even dumber than you look Mitchell. I can’t change card based withdrawals you ass. You have your card and only you have the pin… I did those reports just thinking you were a bit touched in the head and couldn’t do the math side very well, but you were just throwing people off by lumping your personal expenditures with company based transactions. You are the thief not me.”_

_“Who in the hell do you think you are! Talking to me like that. You are nothing but Cavill’s whore, willing to do whatever it takes to make your way to the top. We all saw that article! The way you were on him…”_

_“You sound a little jealous, Banks. Mad you couldn’t wear the dress?”_

You say with the tone in your voice that indicates a smirk, but not a full out denial which would have seen you deal with a pride damaged Henry later as he would have seen you once again flat out denial as rejection. Henry however doesn’t take too kindly to the words, standing to his feet, anger showing in his blue eyes that flash over brightly. He points in his direction with no uncertainty of who he was talking to.

_“BANKS! You utter one more word about her or to her in any way I can promise I’ve got about 15 different ways to ruin your life and I won’t stop at one. Take the deal and leave or I toss your ass in prison.”_

_“Fine.”_

He snatches up the pen angrily, signing his name across multiple pages of documents, then Karen notarizes it in front of him.

_“Now get out of my building.”_

Henry sends an annoyed look at the man who by the eyes knows he has majorly messed up but all of that disappears as he glares daggers at you on the way out. It makes you frown slightly, but you hold your own, making sure you don’t break eye contact as if daring him to try you, until he seems to smirk at you on the way out with Karen in front and Dean behind him, security waiting outside the door to take him out of the building. Waiting until the door closes behind them, you turn to Henry.

_“Henry, what in the world? Why am I even in here? You never have me in these types of meetings.”_

Henry looks at you with a soft smile which is strikingly differently from earlier. He crooks a finger at you and you come over and sit down on his thighs as he clearly wants you to do. His hand rests just at the mandated thigh-highs; playing with the edge of your grey skirt.

_“Well I figured once that was over, I didn’t want to waste time calling you down here so I could talk to you about your job.”_

You raise an eyebrow.

_“Meaning?”_

_“Meaning. I am going to missing having access to you anytime I want, especially when I get to have you in my office without anyone questioning it for a period of time, but figure I can get away with that at least once a week still so congratulations Ms. Y/L/N. You officially have been promoted.”_

Your jaw drops.

_“Wait…what?”_

_“You know how much I hate repeating myself.”_

You roll your eyes and start laughing at what clearly knew to be a joke.

Henry doesn’t laugh with you, which cuts off your laughter.

_“Henry…wait are you serious?”_

_“I typically don’t joke about business matters.”_

_“But there are people way more qualified… that have been here longer…”_

_“And trust me I’ve thought about all of that. This investigation has been underway for awhile and I’ve been silently observing everyone who I considered for this position but no one has your work ethic, not to mention your attention to details.”_

_“You know everyone is going to be thinking I am sleeping with you for sure.”_

He chuckles.

_“Well they aren’t wrong, but no you earned this job. Even if we weren’t dating you would have gotten it. I promote talent and hard work around here. It could have just as easily been Natalie if I thought she was ready. So from Boss to employee, congratulations and as Daddy to my baby girl I’m very proud of you and we will celebrate later.”_

You sit in silence for a moment, before a wide smile breaks across your face and you lean down kissing him then jumping off his lap as it hits you that you would be getting to put your degree to use. Henry is enjoying watching you get excited about this, as he hoped you would.

_“So how much longer before I can change all the furniture in here?”_

You say walking over to the windows of the office.

Henry comes up behind you, head resting on your left shoulder and pulling you back so that you are flush against the apparent hardness he’s garnered in the last few moments of you being off his lap. Soft lips press against the column of your neck, swiftly followed by another, alerting you to exactly what was on his mind.

_“Considering an office full of people just saw Banks get escorted out of here, I think people must be waiting for us to come out.”_

_“So let’s make them wait. Besides I think that celebration I promised you later should start right here in your new office.”_

You are turned in his arms quickly, as his eyes get a shade darker signaling his thoughts and he walks you to the desk, an effortless lift and you are on top of the desk.

_“Personally I think you like screwing me on top of desks.”_

He is pulling down your delicate panties and laughing while pocketing them like some prize.

_“Whatever gave you that idea darling?”_

The statement is full of sarcasm and makes you laugh even harder, as you pull at his tie to bring his body closer to yours and you meet his blue eyes with your own, he knows he’s got the green light to do whatever he wants. He begins by showing you mercy, allowing your sweet relief as he kisses down your body, having made light work of pulling your top open ( thankfully only losing a button) pulling your skirt around your waist. Large hands grip your thighs without any problems.

_“Hands above your head. You take them down, I stop, are we clear?”_

You nod your head, and he looks up at you. A swift slap echoes a sting off of your thigh, you hiss and pinch back a glare in his direction, knowing it would only get you in more trouble.

_“ Are. We. Clear?”_

_“Yes Sir.”_

_“Good Girl.”_

His head dips between your legs and the second his tongue touches you it makes you seize up and your eyes close and you want to drop your hands to his head but he had just made it clear it would end very quickly if you did. You bite your lips and hold back. Henry’s tongue is wet and large as it slides through your folds and you can feel him press you into the cold wood, the desk calendar digging into your back as the top page crinkles under your back from your movements. The moment his tongue flattens your palm flatten and grip the edge of the desk above you.

_“Fuck…”_ fumbles from your lips breathlessly as you vaguely forget where you are, and that it’s still early morning.

_“I’ve been waiting all night to taste you, and you never disappoint me love. Be quiet love…”_

You instantly regret not having gone over to spend the night in the arms of your boyfriend as you hit that peak your had been barreling toward since his tongue had first touched you..

**Later…**

With wobbly legs you finger comb through your hair, as you bite back the grimace you make as you hide a limp stemming from the force of Henry thrusts, and how your arms feel like jello from gripping into his back too hard. Surprisingly knowing that you and Henry had the ability to go for hours, you and he had only been occupied for about 45 minutes. Just enough time to look as if it was business related but once again Nat gives you her knowing glance as you exit the office, sending Henry back to his to actually get work done. You are able to open a window despite how high up because they were ceiling to floor, but had been split into two separate panes of glass allowing you to open the top, and fresh air circles through the office. Nataile comes in your office as you try and set the damn near empty desk to rights, and rip off the now ruined desk calendar and set it to the trash and Nat sits in the guest chair in front of it ignoring the obvious and remaining extremely happy that you were going to be her new boss, considering you were a major step up from the last one who kept making passes at her. She flips her hair over her shoulder and goes to take an emory board to her nails as her afternoon had been mostly cleared by this point.

_“So does this mean you can finally stop tormenting your boyfriend now?”_

You look at her confused at her words.

_“Huh?”_

_“ You and I both know that Henry is itching to go public. Now that you aren’t directly under him…at least in the workplace. You can stop pretending you two are just boss and employee, seeing as you are more like peers now.”_

_“He is still my boss Nat.”_

_“Yet here you are. Airing out your new office and in serious need to borrow my hairbrush. Pul-lease put that man out of his misery.”_

You knew she was right and you probably should go ahead and be as affectionate as you wanted (which was really letting Henry be as affectionate as he wanted) you just had the nagging feeling of foreboding when faced with the idea of going public. Like all hell was going to break loose when you finally said yes and gave into the idea of being known as the girlfriend to notorious playboy Henry Cavill.

Little did you know you weren’t going to have to wait very long to find out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So as the plot thickens, it seems like the stalker is getting even more delusional… we are winding down folks so buckle up more is coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a shake up in your life with Henry...

**Ruin Me: Part 13**

**  
  
**You woke up to a blaring alarm and a stomach that turned at the smell of coffee wafting through the house. You toss back the covers to your bed, flying across the hall, slamming the bathroom door behind you as you barf, which you hated to do. You hoped whatever stomach bug this was would pass so you could get back to your life. You finish Natalie knocking on the door. She calls through the closed door: **  
**

_“Y/n sweetheart are you okay?”_

You begin to brush your teeth, annoyed with how tired and drained you look in the bathroom mirror. You open the door once you rinse out with mouthwash.

_“Yes, I wish this damn stomach bug would leave me alone. I’ve been sick for days damn it. Now it’s giving me an aversion to the smell of coffee?! I live on coffee. Seriously this is bull. I’m going to get ready for work.”_

She looks sorry for you but moves out your way so you can head into your room to pull yourself together…

***30 minutes later***

_“Hey Y/n. I need to run a quick errand before work. Think my new boss will mind if I’m 30 minutes late.”_

She asks you very cheekily and you start to laugh.

_“I don’t start the position for another two weeks, Nat.”_

_“Yea, semantics. You started the position 3 months ago, they just needed time to order your name plate.”_

_“Whatever, no I don’t mind. I’m still going to be with Henry until he can find someone to replace me.”_

“ _Well I think I’ve got an idea about that but we will discuss it in the office.”_

_“Alright. See you soon.”_

Your reluctantly purchased Louboutins click across the hardwood floor and out the front door…

The first thing you notice when you walk in Henry’s massive office building is how much nicer everyone is treating you in the lobby. Even the lobby coffee shop owner gave you a free bagel to start your morning, when you stopped to get a hot chocolate. People were smiling at you that had never acknowledged your presence before. It was odd and got even worse when you finally reached your floor. It was whispers and smiles which was odd not so much the smiles because people who knew you would smile but the whispers when they thought you were out of ear shot. You sit at your desk, booting it up and starting work on untangling the mess that was Banks’ files. You slide your headphones on and eat your free bagel but only half goes down before your stomach goes sour again and you let yourself into Henry’s office, thanking god he had a private bathroom. It was annoying and you rinse your mouth out before going back into his office where he was just walking through the door.

_“Oh good here you are. I was hoping you wouldn’t let this run you off from coming to work.”_

Your eyebrow raises and you take in the concerned look on his face.

_“It’s just a stomach issue, probably got a hold of something bad and it’s trying to work it away from my system.”_

_“What..no. You haven’t seen the news today have you?”_

He clicks a button on his phone and your phone buzzes with a text from him. You weren’t prepared to see the headline.

##  **“Millionaire playboy finds love!”**

> _**-It seems England’s notoriously single Multimillionaire hasn’t had to go far to find his latest love slave. Sources close to the perpetual bachelor says the newest lady is none other than his personal assistant at his Fortune 500 company Cavill Industries Y/F/N Y/L/N. She has been seen by his side at multiple places, the most recent being an annual charity event where they were seen getting cozy at the roulette tables, with him even thanking her in his speech.**   
>  _ _*Article shows a photo of you and Henry In the park a week ago and he had just tossed you over his shoulder, having spun you around and you were laughing. The next photo shows you back on your feet kissing him, arms around his neck, clearly enjoying it.*  
> _ _**Another source says this could be the real deal as they’ve never seen the CEO so smitten before with things getting hot heavy between the two as evident in photos, even firing a top executive to give his lady love a high ranking position in the company. As many know Cavill Industries is a force to be reckoned with seeing increasingly high profit. For many this a loss as Henry Cavill is seen as one of the most eligible men in England, which I’m sure hasn’t slipped the mind of the virtually unknown woman, who comes from humble backgrounds, this would certainly be a step up for her. However only time will tell if this is serious or if it just another one of his flings. Let’s just hope for the sake of the company that this isn’t a bad decision that could see it all ruined. We will keep these two in our sights.-** _
> 
> The article was unexpected. It sends you reeling and you can feel your own jaw hit the floor.

_“What in the entire fuck?!?!?”_

Henry thankfully had closed the door to his office while you were reading and suddenly all the weird behavior clicked.

_“This is why everyone was looking at me strangely. What in the hell?”_

_“Babe, babe just take a deep breath. It’s going to be okay.”_

You hadn’t realized you were literally shaking, Henry runs his hands through his hair clearly frustrated with the turn of events.

_“I am sorry y/n I know that this is not how you wanted things to come out.”_

_“Yeah who wouldn’t want their relationship with their boss outed as if she were a hooker or gold digger of some sort.”_

You say full of attitude and gritted teeth.

_“ Y/n they did not call you a hooker…”_

_“They might as well have!”_

_“Besides I thought we were beyond all of this.”_

_“Beyond what exactly Henry?”_

His face changes as he takes offense to what you said but you don’t actually care in the moment because you are too upset. He has quickly tired of the attitude and steps closer to you.

 _“Y/n have a seat.”_ He says calmly but you in your anger still ignore the tone.

 _“NO! YOU SIT DOWN IF YOU WANT, I AM NOT DOING…_ ”

You are yelling without realizing it and Henry is on you before you can question why he is so close.

_“ Y/N you do not have a choice. Sit down, or I will sit you down and I am not going to repeat myself or you will have earned a punishment.”_

You hear the warning and tone it was given in so you trounce over to the cushioned chair in front of his desk. He comes over to kneel in front of you, his hands on your knees. You aren’t looking at him, arms crossed over your chest.

_“Baby are you going to look at me?”_

You were stubborn so you didn’t, he touches the side of your face.

_“Come on look at me. I need to see those beautiful eyes.”_

Tear-y eyed you turn to him, sharp blue eyes immediately catch yours, as the embarrassment sets in as the article words ring across your brain again. Your face is wet again, and you feel Henry wiping your tears with warm, large hands.

_“Oh love, I know this not how you wanted this to come out and their wording was less than flattering, but you and I both know what we are here for. I love and trust you and it doesn’t matter what everyone else says.”_

_“I just wanted…all of this is not fair. Not what I signed up for.”_

_“So what did you sign up for then Y/n? Sometimes the paps follow me around but it’s so rare that I didn’t think anything about it. It must be a slow news day for me to even have been mentioned.”_

_“I just… I want to be with you. I’m just..I guess I feel like the world is judging us on something they don’t know about…didn’t want us to come out this way.”_

_“I hate to be the one to say, I told you so, but…never mind that.Just know that I don’t see anything different between us. I’ll get my people on it and we will work out a way to spin this. Can you stay calm until then?”_

You are looking him in his eyes and calm starts to try and settle in. Henry let’s you sit in the chair as he walks to the other side of his desk and grabs the phone receiver. You can only hear bits and pieces but he is clearly on the phone with his “people” and was actively discussing how to fix this. You look back down on your phone just as. Natalie sends you a text.

> **Nat:** Where are you?!
> 
> **Y/n:** Inside Henry’s office.
> 
> **Nat:** Assuming you’ve seen that bullshit article then?
> 
> **Y/n:** of course. This is messed up…
> 
> **Nat:** It will be okay. Come back down to Banks’ old office real quick.
> 
> **Y/n:** Now?
> 
> **Nat:** Oh yes. You are going to want to see why I was late.
> 
> **Y/n:** Fine OMW

_“I need to go help Nat out with something. I’ll be back.”_

Henry looks to ask if you are sure and you nod, leaving out the office. Doing your best to keep your head high as your heels seem like the loudest thing despite phone calls, and computers whirling, and printers going. The walk seems far even though it wasn’t, and Natalie is waiting outside the large cherry oak door. She grabs your hands and pulls you into the office, closing the door behind you. You noticed a brown paper bag on the now empty desk, that holds nothing but a computer.

_“So what is so important I had to rush down here.”_

Natalie sits you down and sits next to you in the other chair.

_“Alright so this may be the worst timing ever, but this stomach bug you have. How long have you had it?”_

_“Like a week and then this bullshit today just is not helping it.”_

_“Okay, Ummm…don’t hate me when I say this, but I think you might need these.”_

She pulls the brown paper bag closer and pushes it into your hands. You looked down into the bag and gasped, slamming it closed into your hand.

_“What! No!”_

_“Y/n. Come on don’t tell me you didn’t think anything of this.”_

_“It’s not possible Nat.”_

_“Why?”_

_“It just isn’t.”_

You were on the verge of hysteria, panicking as you look back into the bag, suddenly it feels much heavier than before.

_“Listen just go in the bathroom and check. Worse comes to worse, it’s nothing a little rest won’t cure, but if it’s not you should know as soon as possible.”_

You stand to your feet, swirling with emotions as your mind comes to grips with the bag in your hands. Dumping it onto the counter you pick up the purple and white box…

You couldn’t believe Natalie was seriously making you take a pregnancy test…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: SO ARE WE EXCITED? I for one can’t wait for the twists and turns to keep popping up and I am the one writing this! Thank you repeatedly for your support and please know I see your comments, and Kudos! Love you guys so much.


End file.
